Take What You Can
by Bananas51
Summary: What starts out as a seemingly harmless little adventure sure doesn't stay that way. Enjoy and R&R greatly appreciated. Rating for language, violence, and a little innuendo. COMPLETE!
1. Disclaimer and Other Fun Stuff

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anyone except the ones I made up. Thanks Disney though for writing such a fun story!  
  
Now for the horrible truth. I admit it. I have lured you here under terrible pretenses. This is a Jack/OC story. BUT WAIT! Before you go running for the hills in fear, just give it a chance. I've always hated the idea of MarySue too, but this girl has grown on me a bit since this whole thing has started. You might even like her too (except for the fact that she's got your man - but hey, what good story doesn't have a little love). Besides, I'd like to think you can just go ahead and put yourself in there, making it all the better.  
  
R/R PLEASE! I'd love to hear what you think. Although being my first story I'm a little nervous about having it slaughtered so niceness and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Angie 


	2. It's Been A Long Time

~~~  
  
"Turn your ship back Captain, you seek what you cannot have!" a woman's voice yelled menacingly at him. But Jack paid no heed to the warning, and as the Black Pearl pulled up to the Renegade, he jumped from the deck of one ship to the other. Swaggering up to the helm where Julianne stood with her sword drawn, Jack flashed a gold and white smile.  
  
"And who's to stop me from having what I seek?" he asked confidently giving her a wink.  
  
Captain Amaris stared at Jack with contempt but after a backwards glance toward her crew, her look changed to one of pain and pleading. "Please don't do this Jack", she said softly, her gaze shifting towards the ground. "It's already 'ard enough."  
  
The confident smile on Jack's face began to fade into a look of concern. "Just tell me why, why did you do it?"  
  
Her mind reeled as pain tugged at her heart, and she stood silent for several minutes. Finally, raising her head, she looked straight into Jack's eyes and answered. "Because I was falling in love with you."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow could remember every occasion in his life where he had been left speechless, and this time definitely topped them all. At once he was over come by almost a hundred emotions which he could make no sense of at all. He opened his mouth attempting to piece together something intelligible or even slightly charming to say but was too overwhelmed. Hurt, shocked, and confused, Jack put his hands together, gave Julianne a little bow, turned on his heel and headed back for the Pearl.  
  
The crew of the Renegade stood bewildered as they watched at the receding ship sail away. Still standing at the helm, Captain J. Amaris gripped the wheel as she stared off at the Pearl, and felt her heart breaking.  
  
~~~  
  
That had been almost 12 years ago, but as Tortuga became visible on the horizon, Captain J. could not help but recall it. So much had changed since then, and so much had occurred between her and the Captain of the Black Pearl even before that fateful day out at sea. She remembered the day she left home to become a pirate, and saying good-bye to the father whom had given up his life at sea to raise her after her mother had died. She remembered the first time she met Captain Jack Sparrow on the very same island for which they now sailed, and the many occasions on which they met again after that. She remembered Jack's reaction when he learned whom she was, a crew member of the Renegade, daughter of Ash Amaris the infamous pirate who had sailed on her ship as first mate before her, and surrogate daughter to her father's best friend, one of the greatest captains to date. She remembered the day when that same man, Captain Mendoza, announced that he was throwing in the towel, and named her captain in his place. And most of all, she remembered the morning she left Jack, with naught but a name and note, and sailed away from him with no intentions of ever returning. He had followed her then, and a hundred times after. And though she always went back, commitment was not part of the pirate lifestyle, especially for captains. Whatever their mix of friendship and fornication really was, in time, Julianne simply came to accept it as a part of everyday life.  
  
Now, as the Renegade began making ready to pull into port, Julianne turned all these thoughts over in her head, and felt that she was finally ready to face what the last 15 years had amounted to.  
  
***  
  
It was late into the hot and humid night when the Renegade pulled into the harbor at Tortuga. Captain Amaris smiled to herself surveying the other ships docked in the harbor. As the anchor splashed into the dark waters, the ship's crew gathered round the helm for their Captain's final words before docking.  
  
"Welcome 'ome mates. I know it's been a long time, but try not to get yourselves into too much trouble while we're 'ere." She had never really been one for drawn out speeches and they hadn't expected much more. The crew next turned their attention to Dipst, the first mate, who quickly called out the guard duty assignments before releasing them. But rather than going crazy when Dipst was finished speaking, the entire crew of the Renegade, including the first mate himself watched in wonder as their captain walked off the ship alone.  
  
Despite the fact that it was traditional for a ship's captain to go ashore before anyone else, Captain Amaris had never followed the protocol. Yet another by-product of being the only woman captain of a pirate ship in the Caribbean, she had always changed into unnoticeable clothing and exited the ship among the crew to avoid being known. It all added to the mystery of the Renegade, one of the most fearsome ships to sail the seas. So tonight, when Julianne Amaris made her solitary walk down onto the dock fully adorned in her long coat and hat, not a one could believe their eyes. After the initial shock of the whole incident had passed, Dipst ran after Julianne.  
  
"What's the occasion?" he asked curiously.  
  
His captain pondered his question for a minute before answering. "I think maybe its time to put a rest to the mystery of just exactly who captains the Renegade don't you?'  
  
"If you say so", he shrugged unsurely.  
  
"Well I do say so, so that settles it", and she walked away leaving Dipst standing alone on the dock. The first mate was pretty sure there was something more behind this curt answer but knew his captain and friend well enough not to push the issue. Alone again, Captain J. made a quick stop at the Faithful Bride grabbing herself a jug of grog, and headed up the hill for her house. She tried the door just to be sure, but found it locked. Pulling out the blackened skeleton key, she turned it once, heard the latch click, and stepped inside.  
  
Inside, everything was exactly how she'd left several months before. Pausing for a minute to enjoy the familiarity of home, her eyes settled on one spot in particular.  
  
"I thought I'd find you 'ere," Julianne smiled slyly at the figure who was sprawled comfortably across the kitchen counter top.  
  
"Well someone has to be welcoming you 'ome", Captain Jack Sparrow answered jumping up with an equally mischievous grin.  
  
Julianne's smile grew slightly as she shook her head and began removing her gun and sword from her sides. "I see you got the Pearl back", she began again, hanging her hat on the rack next to the door as Jack moved towards her. "I bet that was a grand adventure", she continued looking up at him again.  
  
"Oh it was luv, it was" he replied, sliding her long coat off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'll be wanting to hear all about it.sometime", she laughed putting her own arms around his neck. The two shared a long, passionate kiss as they stood embracing one another.  
  
"It's been a long time", Jack whispered under his breath between kisses.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I've missed you Jules".  
  
"Oh the hell you did", she said breaking away from him abruptly. "Between all your other whores I don't see 'ow you'd have 'ad any time to" she added sharply.  
  
"Ouch luv", he replied pulling his face far enough away from her's to look right into her eyes. "Like I always say, they might share my bed but only you have me 'eart."  
  
Julianne raised her eyebrows at him skeptically, taking notice of the hurt her comment seemed to inflict, and pulled him back to her to kiss him again. Slowly, the two of them made their way into Julianne's bedroom, and Jack shut the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Julianne lay awake in bed thinking to herself. Light streamed into the bedroom from the windows revealing two bodies tangled in the bed sheets. It was apparent that at some point in the night Jack had traded his feather pillow for her stomach, where his head now rested. Julianne looked up at the ceiling, her head resting on her left hand and her other hand running absently through Jack's mess of brown hair. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Julianne felt Jack begin to stir. Looking down she found that he was now wide awake and watching her.  
  
"Mornin' luv", he said pulling himself back up towards the top of the bed and propping his head against his fist.  
  
Rolling on her side to face him, Julianne smiled, "now I remember why I used to make you sleep in the extra bedroom. Your snoring is absolutely unbearable."  
  
"Mmm, so you're saying you want me to remind you why you changed your mind", he grinned, and put a hand to her face as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Nice try", she replied rolling over and getting out of bed, sheet wrapped around her. Walking to her closet where she always kept extra clothes, Julianne opened the doors and pulled out something to wear for herself, then threw a pile of clothes at Jack as well. Proceeding to the bathroom, she washed her face, brushed her hair, got dressed, and headed out to the kitchen to start a pot of tea. It was about the time the Julianne added a bit of rum to the pot that Jack shuffled out of the bedroom, grabbed two plates and a loaf of bread out of the cabinet, and plopped himself into a chair. Julianne poured two mugs of "tea" (or "trum" as she liked to call it), and grabbed a jar of jelly before sitting down.  
  
"So", she began after taking a sip and passing Jack his cup, "'ow bout this story of yours."  
  
A gleam suddenly appeared in Jack's eye, and Julianne knew that he had been bursting to tell her all about his adventure and getting the Pearl back. He finished the sip he was working on, set his cup down, twirled it around a few times and began.  
  
"Well, let's see. Was 'bout a year ago, I think, maybe a bit more. Not too long after you and I hit up that merchant fleet on its way from England actually. Anyway, a little bit after you left Tortuga I decided to umm, go on the market for a ship. Not a permanent one mind you, but just something to get me about for a time. Naturally, I wasn't about to buy one."  
  
"Naturally", Julianne agreed nodding.  
  
"So, I had this lovely little shuttle all picked out and just as I'm pulling out of the harbor who do you supposed shows up. Anamaria."  
  
"Oh Jack, you didn't?"  
  
"Aye, I did. And of all people it just had to be her boat that I picked out. But I went ahead and took it anyway. Which did end up coming back to bite me in the arse later on, as you'll see."  
  
Julianne shook her head and chuckled as Jack continued on with his story. She listened as he told her about Anamaria's leaky boat which barely made it to Port Royale, and how he attempted to commandeer the Interceptor but was almost caught when he saved the governor's daughter from drowning, and how he actually was caught after dueling it out with a young blacksmith. He told her about how Elizabeth had been wearing one of the medallions from Cortez's treasure, how the Pearl pulled into harbor and began attacking the fort while he was in prison, and Barbossa took Elizabeth hostage after invoking the right of parler'. He made it all the way up to the part about Will coming to save him without a single interruption, when Julianne practically spit out her drink and exclaimed, "BOOTSTRAP'S SON?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
"That's what I thought at first, but I guarantee you the boy was the spittin' image of old Bootstrap himself. They couldn't have looked anymore alike even if one 'ad been looking in the mirror."  
  
Julianne's look was one of total amazement, and all at once her mind began reeling with all sorts of confusion. She listened in silence to the rest of Jack's story, occasionally finding her attention drifting away from the captain.  
  
"Well, what do ye think?" Jack asked with a cocky grin upon finishing his entire and very long story.  
  
"To be honest, I'm amazed you even made it out alive luv."  
  
"Hey now. O' course I made it out alive. After all, I am Cap."  
  
"tain Jack Sparrow. I know, I know", Julianne laughed finishing his sentence for him. Jack laughed along with her until she asked, "So, you mean to tell me that William's son is alive and well?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"And you know where he is?"  
  
"I do. Just saw him a few weeks ago as a matter o' fact. Why? What's in yer 'ead Jules?"  
  
For a second or two, Julianne did not respond but instead stared into her empty cup.  
  
"Jules?" Jack asked again.  
  
Julianne sighed but finally looked up at him. "Right before the mutiny, when we were both in Carsa after Cordei's little tirade, Bill came and found me and wanted to talk about some things. He said he had a favor to ask that was very important to him. Naturally I obliged, him being such a good friend an' all. Anyway, he told me that over the years he had spent on the Pearl he had saved a lot of the booty he had accumulated. Saved most of it in fact, cept for what he needed to survive and what he sent to Will's mother, and kept it all down in a little 'ouse he owned in the Sinkhole. The thing was, this was right when Bill was startin' te get worried about things on the Pearl. You know how he kept feelin' that something bad was about to happen?"  
  
Jack nodded, still not sure where this was going.  
  
"So the favor was, well Bill, he asked if the next time I sailed into Tortuga I would go to his place and pick up all of his loot and take it to Santa Croix with me. He wanted it somewhere we he knew it would be safe if anything happened to him, and he asked that in the event that something did that I would see to it that the treasure would get passed onto Will."  
  
Julianne paused to for Jack's reaction, who now seemed to catch on. "So now you've got to get the loot to Will is what you're saying?" Julianne nodded.  
  
"I gave Bill my word that I would do as he asked, but having never come across any Will Jr. it never occurred to me to actually do anything with Bill's treasure. Now that I know e's alive it's a bit of a different story. I mean 'ow do you tell someone 'Hey I don't know you, but here's a shitload of treasure your dad wanted me to give you if he died'?"  
  
"Well that's no problem really. I mean I know Will so we'll just take care of it together."  
  
Julianne pondered this proposition for a moment and then agreed. "Alright, so then we'll just go pick it up and drop it off at Port Royale for him?"  
  
"Actually luv, I was having a thought. Why don't we go to Port Royale and have the Turners come along with us?"  
  
Julianne looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Just here me out. I know Will and Elizabeth. They both love adventure and I think they would really enjoy a break from their everyday lives. I mean, it's just going to be a relaxing little cruise so it wouldn't be any 'arm. Besides, I'd love the chance to sail with Will again. Visiting him at 'ome isn't all that convenient for me if ya catch my meaning."  
  
At once Julianne understood exactly what Jack was getting at. Since their adventure together the year before he and Will had become great friends, Jack almost serving as a sort of fatherly figure for the younger man. When it came to bringing he and his wife along on the trip, Julianne knew that it was solely for the purpose of Jack getting to spend some time with one of the few people in his life that meant anything to him. She also knew that his seemingly simply request was his way of begging her to do this for him.  
  
"Alright my little Sparrow, we will go to Port Royale and pick up your dear Turners. Besides, there are some things I could use for the ship that I'd much rather get there anyway." Jack smiled, not one of his cheesy or charming grins, just a genuine smile of appreciation. Getting up to clear away what was left of their breakfast, he gave her a kiss on the top of her head to show his thanks. From where she sat, Julianne watched him move around the kitchen and thought to herself. *I know you better than you know yourself Jack Sparrow.* But even as the thought flashed across her mind, deep down she knew that he knew her just as well.  
  
Later on it was decided that the two of them would sail into Port Royale together on the Pearl. They would not bother rounding the crew up for such a trivial mission, but would go alone.  
  
"You know Jules, maybe taking the Pearl isn't the best idea. With Commodore Norrington's opinion about me and all, I can't think they'll just let us sail right in."  
  
"Nonsense, it will be fine. We'll just trade your typical colors and sail in under a flag of truce. You just leave the Commodore to me."  
  
At this, Jack knew there was no sense in further argument, and promptly dropped the topic. "Fine then, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Give me enough time to make sure those lazy dogs have gotten everything ready since we've been back."  
  
The rest of the day was spent searching out crew members from both ships and informing them of what would be happening within the next few days. Dipst and Anamaria were of course put in charge of keeping everything under control until their captains returned, although for Anamaria this didn't entail much being that the Pearl wouldn't even be there. They finished off the night with dinner down at the Faithful Bride and turned in for the night early so as to get a good start the next morning. 


	3. Old Friends and New

The short trip between Tortuga and Port Royale flew by in a flash, and before either of the two captains knew it they were pulling into the harbor of the beautiful town. Somewhere in the fort, a knocking was heard on the door to Commodore Norrington's office.  
  
"Excuse me Commodore", a soldier poked his head in the door timidly.  
  
"Yes what is it?" the Commodore inquired without looking up from his parchment.  
  
"Well sir, it's just that, umm."  
  
"Come now soldier", Norrington said looking directly at the man. "Out with it already."  
  
"Umm yes sir, the Black Pearl has just pulled into the harbor."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes, it's a most peculiar thing too, it seems to be flying under a flag of truce."  
  
This news was almost too much for the Commodore to take in all at once. Immediately he rose from his desk and crossed to the window which over looked the harbor. As the soldier had said, there was the Pearl slowly pulling in to dock. Slightly shaken, Norrington cleared his throat and turned back to the young man. "Thank you for informing me. You may report back to your post." As soon as the soldier had left, Norrington grabbed his overcoat, sword, and pistol, and ran from the fort calling guards to him as he went.  
  
The Pearl came to a rest just before touching the dock. Jack jumped off and quickly tied the ship up while Julianne strung up the sails. Almost as soon as his feet touched the wooden planks of the dock, Jack saw the Commodore and a group of his men rushing towards him. Not exactly sure what Julianne had in mind for such a confrontation, he continued about his business pretending as though he hadn't seen them approaching. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw the uniformed soldiers getting closer and closer, and he began to grow more tense which each step they took forward. When there was only about ten feet left between he and they, he heard Norrington call out to him.  
  
"You there, Sparrow, what do you think you're doing here? Have you forgotten that you are still a wanted man who is owed a trip to the gallows? What business do you have here?"  
  
Jack raised himself up, trying to think of something clever to retort, but Julianne came to his rescue just in time.  
  
"Now, now John. I don't think that's anyway to treat a visitor to your dear town. What kind of impression do you want to give people of Port Royale if they are harassed after sailing in on a ship clearly marked as meaning no harm? We're only here on a personal visit after all."  
  
For a split second, the look on Norrington's face was one of pure shock and color rushed to his cheeks. He quickly regained his wits and began his reply, regarding her with a coy smile. "Madam, as an officer in the Royal Navy, I must insist that you regard me as Commodore or Officer Norrington. As a formality of course." He paused for a reaction, but continued upon receiving none. "Well then, if you would be so kind as to state your purpose in Port Royale, Julianne."  
  
Now it was Captain Amaris' turn to smile cockily. "Well COMMODORE, since you seem to hold such a concern for formality, then I must insist that you refer to me as CAPTAIN Amaris. And as I have already told you, Captain Sparrow and myself are not here on business."  
  
"Then what exactly are you here for."  
  
"Personal matters. I want to visit my relations and get some of my affairs in order."  
  
"You don't have any relations here, Captain."  
  
"That's odd, because I thought I was talking with one right now, cousin. Oh, I'm so sorry, shouldn't I have mentioned that? After all, it must be dreadfully embarrassing for people to know that their dear Commodore is related to a pirate."  
  
At this Norrington's lips drew together in a tight line, and he drew in a deep breath. "Very well", he began, struggling to maintain his composure, "If you agree that while you are here you will insight no malcontempt then you are free to go about as you please. However, in the event that you should break your word, I will not hesitate to send you both to the noose."  
  
"I give you my word Commodore, you won't even know we're 'ere." Satisfied, and desperately wanting to escape his current situation, John nodded, turned on his heel, and walked off the dock, men in tow.  
  
Alone again on the dock, with the exception of the toll man who was now harassing someone at the other end, Jack's mouth practically hung to the floor. "You never told me you were related to that bint."  
  
"Oh, musta slipped me mind", she replied coolly with a grin.  
  
"SLIPPED YOUR MIND! Seems like an important detail to me to just go and forget about."  
  
"Now Jack. You 'ave your little secrets, and I have mine. They come in handy once in awhile."  
  
Jack was not at all sufficed with this response but thought better of pushing the matter further. His grievances were soon forgotten though as Julianne hooked her arm through his and led him off the dock and into the town.  
  
"So, where to?" Julianne inquired.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you're the one who knows where you're going."  
  
"Oh right", Jack caught on, "this way then", he added steering the two of them toward the town. "It's just in town, right off the square."  
  
And Jack was right, the blacksmith's shop and the Turner's beautiful adjoining house wasn't far at all. Within minutes the two pirates stood underneath a large wooden sign that had recently been replaced, reading "Blacksmith: W. R. Turner".  
  
"'ere we are", Jack announced and pushed open the heavy door to the shop. "Hello. Anybody 'ome?" he called out.  
  
"I'll be with you in just a minute", a young man's voice called out from a back room somewhere.  
  
Julianne shot Jack an amused look, but said nothing as they waited. Scanning the room, she was amazed to see several beautifully crafted swords on display throughout the shop. Making her way around the room she examined each one.  
  
"Talented kid eh?" Jack asked proudly.  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Sorry about the wait. What can I do for you, umm, Miss?" Shocked at being addressed as Miss, Julianne turned around swiftly only to be even more surprised. Will, who had apparently not yet seen Jack, was looking quite confused as he found himself under the scrupulous eye of a very unladylike woman.  
  
"Will my dear boy", Jack finally broke the tension. "How'v ya been?"  
  
"Jack!", the young man exclaimed, his eyes and smile lighting up as he rushed towards the pirate. "What are you doing here?" he asked giving his friend a hug.  
  
"What? Can't an old sea dog stop in and pay his dear friend a visit?"  
  
"Of course he can", Will laughed. "It's just that I wasn't at all expecting you. I mean being that you aren't exactly a welcome man here in Port Royale."  
  
"I was 'ere for the wedding wasn't I?"  
  
"Aye, but I think that was a special exception on account of the occasion."  
  
"Well no matter lad, I'm here now and not without the help of me lovely associate", Jack said moving toward Julianne and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Will Turner, I'd like you to meet Captain Julianne Amaris."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Captain Amaris", Will greeted her politely with a handshake and a curious glance at Jack.  
  
"Please, just Juli is fine." Will nodded turning his attention back to her.  
  
"So, what brings the two of you here?"  
  
"To see you o' course, why else", Jack answered him pulling a sword from where it hung and swinging it around.  
  
"Well, in that case, Elizabeth should be getting lunch ready about now, so why don't we just head inside."  
  
"Sounds dovey mate", Jack agreed.  
  
"Alright then, let's head on in", Will said directing them toward the house.  
  
"Actually, Will. As long as we're 'ere, I thought I might place an order with you" Julianne cut in before he could make it too far.  
  
"An order?"  
  
"Yes, an order, you do take them don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes of course."  
  
"Right then, I've been thinking it's about time I gave the crew a bit of an upgrade, if you will. I'll take13 o' these 'ere, 1 o' these, and umm 1 o' these for me", she finished, pointing to a particularly elaborate sword hanging by itself.  
  
"15 swords? Are you serious?"  
  
"Quite serious luv. Why, is that a problem? I mean if you can't.."  
  
"NO NO! It's fine. It's just that 15 swords, especially the ones you've chosen, well, they are going to be a bit pricey."  
  
"Oh, well naturally."  
  
"Well then, if you're sure."  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Very well, 15 swords it is."  
  
"Actually", Julianne paused a minute. "What about you luv?" she asked Jack, "I think it's about time you be gettin' yourself a new one."  
  
Jack shrugged and gave a quick nod.  
  
"Alright then", Julianne continued turning back to Will, "make it 16, add another one like that last one there."  
  
Will's eyes looked as though they were about to completely pop of his head. In fact, he seemed unable to get himself together at all until Jack brought his attention back.  
  
"Well you 'eard her mate, she wants 16 swords. Now then, how bout that lunch."  
  
"What?" Will asked shaking his head. "Oh right, lunch. Well come on then."  
  
Both Jack and Julianne followed Will as he made his way from the shop to the house.  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth we have visitors", Will called to his wife from the small back room they had just entered.  
  
"What's that Will?" came a woman's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"I said we have visitors", he repeated, stepping into the kitchen where she could see him and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh Jack. I mean Captain Sparrow" Elizabeth laughed and greeted Jack.  
  
"Lovely to see you again Elizabeth", Jack said taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"And who is your friend?"  
  
"Ah, this Mrs. Turner, is one of my oldest and dearest friends, Captain Julianne Amaris."  
  
Julianne rolled her eyes at Jack's over drawn introduction and told Elizabeth the same as she had told Will earlier. "Just Juli is fine."  
  
"Amaris?" Elizabeth asked eyes wide. "As in Captain J. Amaris of the Renegade?"  
  
"The very same", Julianne answered.  
  
"You'll find that Elizabeth is quite a pirate buff", Jack explained to Julianne. "Prolly knows more than the two o' us put together."  
  
"Oh come now Jack, I think you're exaggerating just a bit", Elizabeth retorted slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, lunch will be ready in just a bit if you want to sit down and wait."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the four of them sat at the kitchen table with full plates in front of each of them.  
  
"So", Elizabeth began again, "what brings the two of you to Port Royale?"  
  
"Apparently they're here to see us", Will cut in before either captain could answer.  
  
"Actually mate, it might be a little bit more involved that that", Jack informed him.  
  
"I KNEW IT! I knew you weren't just here on a visit. So what's going on then?"  
  
Jack opened his mouth to answer but was silenced when Julianne put her hand on his arm. Across the table, Elizabeth took note of this but kept her thoughts to herself.  
  
"Now, don't get us wrong", Julianne began her story, "we are here to see you. But, there's something specifically that we wanted to see you about."  
  
"Go on", Elizabeth ordered.  
  
"Will", Julianne continued looking at the young man. "As you recently discovered, your father was o' course a pirate."  
  
Will nodded his head seriously in agreement.  
  
"Right then, well. I knew your father, being friends with Jack and all, the Pearl and the Renegade have always done a lot o' work together. The two ships 'ave gone way back as a matter o' fact, even before Jack and I were captains. Anyway, like I said, I knew your father, considered him quite a good friend actually. You, of course, have already 'eard the story of Barbossa's mutiny and 'ow yer dad wasn't too keen on the idea. Well, just before it occurred, both Jack and I 'ad our ships at the same place and your father came to me and asked me to do him a favor. Apparently over the years he spent at sea he had saved up quite a treasure and was keeping it hidden in one spot. Fearful that things weren't going to be going so well on the Pearl, he asked me to go to where he was hidin' it all and move it to where the Renegade makes berth and we keep all our own loot. Giving him my word that I would, he further asked that should anything happen to him that I see to it that it all be passed on to you. So, in light of 'im being gone, and the fact that I've found you, or rather Jack has, it's time you got it." Here Julianne stopped and gave both the Turners a chance to absorb all that had just been thrown at them. Always quick to think, Elizabeth was the first to speak.  
  
"So you're telling us, that on some island out in the Caribbean is a big pile of treasure with Will's name on it."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you Mrs. Turner."  
  
Elizabeth's mouth now dropped open so wide her chin could have touched the table. She did not speak again, and neither did Will.  
  
"The thing is mate", Jack added, "Jules and I could just go and get the treasure for you, but I thought maybe the two of you might like a bit of a vacation of sorts."  
  
Slowly Will turned and looked at Jack skeptically. "You thought? MY GOD, OF COURSE WE'D LIKE TO GO! How soon do we leave?"  
  
"Well", Julianne answered, "there are some things Jack and I would like to take care of while we're 'ere so we won't be leavin' for a few days."  
  
"I'd say, we'll be ready to go by the time you get those swords done Will", Jack added with a smile.  
  
"Well in that case, I better get to work", Will responded, getting up from his finished lunch.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for the little motley crew. Jack for the most part stayed in the shop with Will while he worked, offering his assistance here and there, although not being much of a help considering his limited knowledge on the subject. Julianne decided to spend the rest of her afternoon walking about the town, enjoying the familiarity of where she grew up. She spent most of her time browsing around the sailing district down by the harbor, looking for the things she wanted for her ship. Oddly enough, Elizabeth had opted to join her, failing miserably to conceal her apparent interest in Julianne's lifestyle. It was pretty known that she had always had a strong interest in pirates, and her adventure with the Black Pearl the year before had been one of the high points of her life, but with Julianne she had hit a goldmine; not only a pirate captain, but a woman. After spending their first hour together making small talk, mostly about growing up in Port Royale since it was the one thing they had in common, Elizabeth could no longer contain her curiosity.  
  
"So what's it like?" she blurted out in between shops.  
  
Julianne gave her a questioning look. "What's what like?"  
  
"You know, being a pirate. Being a captain."  
  
"Haven't you learned enough about all that from Jack?"  
  
"I mean being a woman captain."  
  
"Oh, I see", Julianne replied in an odd tone of voice.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"I just don't get you people."  
  
"What do you mean? Who's us people."  
  
"You, Will, and everyone else in this smarmy little town, that's who. Well, maybe not Will since it's in his blood, but the rest of you anyway. You all walk around with this "holier than thou" air about yerselves, condemning us pirates for our lifestyles, but secretly, deep down, you're all curious, and you all wonder what it would be like to be out there yerselves.you all WANT to be pirates. And if that's not bad enough, then I have to deal with silly little girls who think that if I can do it, than surely they can. I just don't get it, it's quite hypocritical if you ask me", Julianne finished matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's not entirely true!" Elizabeth shot back. "I have never once condemned piracy!"  
  
"Ok, so maybe you're the one exception. But either way, you still find it fascinating, you still dream about being out there. Why? And if you do think it's so great, why don't you just go and do it yerself?"  
  
Elizabeth stared silently at Juli for a second or two, trying to come up with an answer, but eventually turned and looked ahead as they continued walking. After thinking to herself, she stopped and turned back to the other woman. "Because it's different. People always fantasize over what they don't have and don't do, but that doesn't mean their going to actually go through with it."  
  
"I don't fantasize about living here in Port Royale."  
  
"But that's just it, you don't think about it because it's what's normal. Nobody dreams of being normal, people dream about what it's like to be abnormal. To live exciting lives, to go on exciting adventures, nobody dreams about going to the market for eggs or doing laundry."  
  
Julianne pondered this for a minute then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Although it's not all it's cracked up to be."  
  
Conversation ended, the two women continued on their "shopping trip", and Elizabeth listened intently to some of Juli's stories about life on the sea periodically throughout the day.  
  
Later that evening, Julianne and Elizabeth returned to the Turner's home to find Jack and Will sitting in the laughing room laughing and talking. After recounting the day's events, leaving out the argument they had, Julianne stood and began putting on her jacket.  
  
"Well mates, its gettin' late, I think its time to be headin' back to the ship" she said, as Jack also stood.  
  
"Wait, you aren't staying here?" Will interjected.  
  
"Weren't sure 'ow you felt on the whole matter really", Jack answered.  
  
"Oh, please stay, by all means", Will answered.  
  
"Yes, we'd be happy to have you", Elizabeth added.  
  
Jack looked to Juli for an answer. "Well I have to head back anyway to meet the delivery boys who are dropping off everything I bought today, but you can go ahead and stay Jack."  
  
Looking pensive, Jack looked from her to the Turners. "We'll be 'ere for a few days", he began, addressing Will, "we'll be sure to stay 'ere for a night or two, but not tonight", he finished.  
  
"Alright", Will nodded disappointed. "We'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
Will nodded again. "Night then."  
  
The four exchanged their goodnights and Jack and Julianne headed out the door and made their way back down to the docks. 


	4. You Can't Pick Your Relatives

The Pearl stayed in Port Royale for four more days, just enough time for Will to finish the order for Julianne. On the morning of the third day, while they were walking in to town from the ship, Jack turned to Julianne and asked.  
  
"Well, what's on the agenda for a today?"  
  
"Actually, there's someone I'd like to go see, so if you want to spend some time just with Will today, that would be ok", she replied, knowing that he had been wanting a chance to talk with Will about some things.  
  
"And who do you have to see?"  
  
"That, my dear, is none of your business" she answered tapping him underneath the chin.  
  
"I beg to differ", he said, stopping dramatically and putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"What do you mean 'you beg to differ', not every single thing I do concerns you."  
  
"Fine then, and not everything single thing I do concerns you", he growled back irritated.  
  
Julianne shot him a look. "I'm not the one prying here though am I? Besides, I am perfectly aware that there are quite a few things in life you deem as not concerning me, so I don't see why you have a problem with it now", she finished smartly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Like what?"  
  
"Like what? Like just about everything, that's what. Jack Sparrow, you could possibly be one of the biggest bull-shitters I've ever known. You waltz around, throwing yerself anything that moves, then come running back to me giving me all yer crap about 'oh but Juli, only you 'ave me 'eart'. What a crock of fuckin' shit that is."  
  
From where he stood a few feet behind her, Jack stared at Julianne, eyes wide and infuriated. "As if yer some kinda fuckin' saint or something", he seethed.  
  
"Oh please. Do you even want to go down that road? I could fill an entire novel with the shit you've done when I wasn't around, I wouldn't even fill up a fuckin' chapter. No, you know what the problem is? I let you get away with it. Every time, every time you give me that same damned speech, with that ridiculous grin and sweet talk garbage, and I fall for it, every fuckin' time. It's not supposed to be like this you know, this is not how two people are supposed to go on."  
  
"And how is it supposed to be, huh Jules? You got the rule book for relationships between pirate captains hidden away somewhere that you can whip it out tell me. Cause I sure would love to know. Oh wait, that's right, THERE IS NO FUCKIN BOOK. AND D'YE KNOW WHY, CAUSE PIRATES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE RELATIONSHIPS, AND YOU KNOW WHY ELSE, CAUSE THERE ARE NO DAMN WOMEN PIRATES TO BE HAVING THEM WITH EXCEPT FOR YOU ANYWAY!"  
  
After a minute, "well, lucky for you, you don't need to be worrying about that problem anymore" she yelled back, and turned on her heel and walked away leaving Jack standing alone.  
  
Julianne was pissed. *For 15 years I put up with that bastard, and this is what I get! I should have just left him before any of this even started, like I was going to. BUT NO! Well fuck him, its not like e's got the only cock in the Caribbean. E's more hassle than e's even worth anyway!*  
  
Fuming, she made her way to the Turner's, taking a minute to regain her composure on the front step before she went, she took a few deep breaths then knocked on the door. After a short wait, Julianne heard the door unlock, and Elizabeth opened it.  
  
"Morning", she greeted Elizabeth, sounding as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
"You're late today", the younger woman replied, stepping aside to let her in the house. "Where's Jack?"  
  
"I don't know. He was playing around with something on the ship, I'm sure he'll be along any minute now."  
  
"Oh, you didn't come together", Elizabeth asked skeptically.  
  
"No, he said not to wait and that he'd be up when 'e was finished."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, deciding not to push the matter, "so what are your plans for the day?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you a favor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"There's someone I'd like to visit today, however I hardly think my normal attire would be appropriate. I was wondering if you had an extra dress I could borrow, and if I could use your bathroom to get myself half presentable looking."  
  
"Of course, I don't mind at all. I've got a ridiculous number of dresses that I hardly ever wear anymore. In fact, it's really quite lucky that we're about the same exact size. Come on up, you can pick something out."  
  
"Thank you", Julianne responded, following Elizabeth up the stairs.  
  
"Well here you are", Elizabeth announced, throwing open the doors to her wardrobe. "Take your pick, you can have any one you'd like."  
  
Juli looked at her amazed then browsed through the bounty of dresses hanging in front of her. Settling on a light blue and white one, she pulled it out and examined it more thoroughly.  
  
"Good choice" Elizabeth approved, "it will go well with your hair." Julianne looked at her again, this time amused.  
  
"Can't say that I really thought that far into it, just liked the colors", she laughed.  
  
"Well then take my word for it, you'll look perfect in it."  
  
Julianne rolled her eyes and laughed again.  
  
Elizabeth continued, "the bathroom is right over here. Give me a call when you're dressed if you want me to put your hair up for you."  
  
Julianne considered this for a moment. "Ok, thanks", she replied and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Reexamining the dress that was now hanging on the back of the bathroom door Julianne began to wonder why she had decided to do this in the first place. Begrudgingly, she stripped down and stepped into the bath that Elizabeth had drawn before she went downstairs. As much as she wanted to enjoy the luxury of it all, Julianne wasted no time in scrubbing herself head to toe and washing her unruly mass of tangled hair. Carefully, she took out the few blue beads that hung on the end of some small braids, then un-plaited them so all of her hair hung loose. Getting out and drying off, she then took the dress down and began her attempt to get into it. *Bloody hell! she thought to herself, 17 years as a pirate and this could possibly be one of the 'ardest things I've done yet!* Yanking the thing in ever direction, Julianne struggled to get the dress positioned and looking the way it was supposed to. After carrying on in this fashion for another 15 minutes, she finally gave in and decided to call someone with a little experience.  
  
"Elizabeth", she yelled, opening the bathroom door just a crack.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming", she heard a voice call back from downstairs, followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs.  
  
"It would seem that I am a little less equipped for this situation than I thought", Julianne said sheepishly.  
  
Elizabeth smiled knowingly, and stepped inside the bathroom. "I figured you might need some help, this isn't exactly the most accommodating dress." Carefully untangling the drawstring, Elizabeth restrung the dress up the back and tied it rightly, practically cutting off the captain's breathing.  
  
"My god, 'ow do you wear these things?" she asked gasping.  
  
"I don't", Elizabeth retorted with a look. "Now sit", she ordered and Julianne obeyed. Then came the worst part of the process yet. Pulling out a hair brush and some other metal tool that Julianne did not recognize, she put whatever it was in the fire that heated the bath.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" Juli asked slightly disgusted.  
  
"To give you curls", Elizabeth replied, "now be still."  
  
Again Julianne obeyed, and Elizabeth set to work on brushing her hair. Now for being a pirate, Julianne was still conscious of her appearance, and did make an effort to keep her hair in some order, but that didn't stop Elizabeth from finding at least a dozen or more tangles to tackle.  
  
"OW!", Julianne screamed as the brush caught in her hair.  
  
"Sorry, but you better get used to it, it won't be the last one."  
  
"I've been shot and stabbed, and that didn't even hurt as bad as what you just did", Julianne exclaimed at her.  
  
"Oh quit your complaining, it isn't that bad."  
  
"That's easy for you to say."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. In an attempt to reduce the pain, she held Juli's hair by the top of her head, but still continued to tug as hard as she could. After a few more whelps and whines, Julianne seemed to grow tolerable to the pain in her head and quieted down a bit. She sat in silence, occasionally wiping the tears that were involuntarily forming in the corner of her eyes from the pulling, and allowed Elizabeth to continue her work in relative peace. 15 minutes later, to Julianne's great relief, Elizabeth set down the brush and grabbed a towel. Throwing the towel over Julianne's head, she gave her hair a quick drying and then folded it up and used it to pick up the iron in the fire.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" Juli asked her.  
  
"Now, I am actually going to do something with your hair."  
  
"It's brushed, that's doing something isn't it?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
Slightly miffed, but still grateful for Elizabeth's help, Julianne again grew silent, but cringed a little as the younger woman took a section of her hair and wound it around the steaming cylinder. She stared in amazement though when the hair unraveled from it and formed into a perfect spiral.  
  
"Hey that's pretty clever."  
  
"I know, and it will look good to if you stop flinching and let me finish."  
  
Taking another section, Elizabeth continued her curling. About half way around Julianne's head, both women heard the stamping of someone running up the stairs, followed by a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes", Elizabeth answered, "you can open the door."  
  
"Sorry", Will said poking his head in the bathroom. "but you wouldn't happen to know where Jack is would you Juli?"  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled, and again Elizabeth noted the drastic change in her tone.  
  
"He said yesterday that the two of you would be up by 11:00, and it's almost 12:00 and there's still no sign of him."  
  
"Oh who knows where 'e is, prolly stopped off to get himself a drink on the way and drank himself stupid or something", Julianne spat bitterly.  
  
"I see", Will began, slightly unsure of what to say. "Well I'll take that as a no then. Thanks."  
  
Elizabeth waited a minute after Will was gone before continuing with what she was doing. "Juli?"  
  
"Hmm?" the pirate answered, much more pleasant than earlier.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"With what luv?"  
  
"It's just that I've noticed that every time anyone mentions Jack today, well, you get a little edgy."  
  
"Edgy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A look of annoyance flashed across Juli's face, but she chose her words wisely, not wanting to take her anger at Jack out on Elizabeth. Sighing, she raised her eyebrows and said, "If you 'ad to put up with 'im for the last 15 years, you'd be a little edgy too."  
  
Unmoving, Elizabeth just looked at Julianne questioning.  
  
"Look luv, Jack isn't exactly the easiest person to live with sometimes, alright."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and went back to work. She wasn't entirely sure what Julianne meant about Jack not being easy to "live with", but opted against inquiring further. After a few minutes, she was finished curling and began pinning sections of Juli's hair up so that it hung down fashionably.  
  
"So", she began again more cheerfully, "who are you going to see anyway, if you don't mind my asking."  
  
Julianne smiled, grateful for the change of subject to break up the uncomfortable silence left by the previous conversation.  
  
"A relative", she answered elusively.  
  
"Anyone I know."  
  
"Actually, it's someone you know quite well."  
  
"Really? Alright, how do I know him."  
  
"Well, let's see, if I recall correctly from what I've been told, I think at one point you were set to marry him."  
  
Elizabeth gasped, dropping the hairbrush she was holding. "You're related to Commodore Norrington!" she exclaimed in shock.  
  
"That I am, we're cousins."  
  
"I can't believe that. The most anti-pirate man I know, and here he is cousins with a captain. Boy that must really bug him."  
  
"I should say so. Anyway, we didn't exactly hit it off on such good terms when I arrived, so I thought maybe I'd go see him and try and make it up to him. He's pretty much all I've got left, so I guess it's worth it."  
  
Unsure of what to say again, Elizabeth simply nodded. After a few more pins, she looked at Julianne in the mirror. "All finished", she announced proudly.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed, I hardly even recognize myself."  
  
"You clean up surprisingly well."  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Julianne asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing, I was just teasing", Elizabeth laughed.  
  
Examining herself for a minute or two longer, Julianne gathered up her clothes intending to leave the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, you can just go ahead and put all that stuff in one of the guest bedrooms", Elizabeth instructed her, pointing to one of the bedrooms. Walking into the room, Julianne threw the pile onto the bed and began rummaging through her things. Finding her boots, she pulled out a knife and lifted up one of her legs.  
  
"Shit! I forgot about shoes."  
  
"Already taken care of", Elizabeth said behind her holding up a pair of blue shoes.  
  
"You really are on top of things round 'ere aren't you?"  
  
"I try."  
  
"Hmm, guess I won't be sticking this in these", Juli said taking the shoes.  
  
"Whatever would you need a knife for anyway?"  
  
"Never know, it's always good to be prepared."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth left the room momentarily and returned with something in her hand. "Here", she said throwing it at the other woman. Catching it, Julianne looked at the contents of her hand then looked at Elizabeth. "And why do you 'ave one o' these", she asked dangling the garter from her fingers.  
  
"You know, always good to be prepared."  
  
Julianne laughed, slid the garter up her leg, and placed her knife between it and her leg. "Perfect", she said approvingly.  
  
***  
  
"Well good luck", Elizabeth yelled from the front steps of the house as Julianne headed in the direction of the fort and waved back at her. Coincidentally, Jack, who had been spent his morning in the town pub (just as Juli had guessed earlier), happened to be walking to the Turner's himself while Julianne was leaving. Unaware that it was her, he straightened himself up and began to swagger his way over to her. Half way en route, he remember Juli's harsh words to him earlier about his total lack of commitment, and thought better of it. For her part, Julianne watched the captain as he went through the whole process, and smiled to herself as the change of decision came over his face and he went on his way. *Good, 'bout time you started appreciatin' what you've got, she thought to herself. *Continuing on her way, it was no time at all until she found herself standing outside the entrance to the fort.  
  
"State your business", a guard said stopping her at the entrance.  
  
"I'd like to see the Commodore please", she answered him in her most sickeningly sweet voice, in attempts to cover up her terrible accent.  
  
"The Commodore is quite busy, I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back another time."  
  
Taking into consideration her current appearance, Julianne leaned on the guard, putting her hand to his cheek. "Look luv", she said, pouring it on, "I'm really on quite a tight schedule here, and while I'm sure the Commodore has very important matters at hand to deal with, it really is imperative that I see him."  
  
The guard did answer right away, but instead found himself hard pressed to decline her request. Eventually though, "I'm really very sorry Miss, but the Commodore has specifically asked not to be disturbed, you won't be able to see him."  
  
Smiling sweetly, but really very irritated at the whole situation and everything she had gone through to get there, Julianne ran her left hand down the guard's leg to her own, and carefully removed her knife from where it was held. In a flash, she grabbed him around the neck and held the guard at knife point.  
  
"Now listen 'ere", she began harshly, disregarding all attempts at proper English. "I am a very busy woman, and I 'aven't the time to be coming back at anyone's convenience. Therefore, you, my good man, are going to march yourself to the Commodore and announce me. Savvy?"  
  
Nodding vigorously the guard stammered his reply, "s..s..savyy."  
  
"Good, then let's get on with it", she added, taking his gun before lowering her knife.  
  
The guard did as he was told, turned slowly and made his way into the fort. Setting the gun against the building out of sight, Julianne kept her knife pressed closely into the guard's back. He led her through the fort, making sure to keep to an unoccupied route, until they stood outside Norrington's office.  
  
"Go on", Julianne ordered.  
  
"Umm, who shall I say is visiting?" he asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Miss J will be fine."  
  
"Alright", he answered with a nod, the turned, knocked and listened for a response.  
  
"Yes?" came an irritated answer.  
  
"Excuse me sir", the guard began after opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
"I thought I said I didn't want any disturbance soldier", the Commodore cut him off, rising behind his desk.  
  
"Yes, well about that sir, there's a Miss J here to see you."  
  
Norrington did not register at first, then suddenly a flash of understanding appeared on his face. "Very well, see her in", he ordered.  
  
"Gladly sir", the officer replied with great relief.  
  
Opening the door all the way, Julianne stepped inside the room, knife in hand. The guard promptly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that", she began with a slight grin, waving the knife. "I tried to follow the rules an all, but he was really quite difficult."  
  
Norrington still had not spoken, but stared at Julianne both irritated and pleasantly surprised to say the least.  
  
"And how on earth did you manage to pull that outfit off?" he asked with a smile, setting a casual and friendly tone to the visit, much to Julianne's relief. "Or do I even want to know?" he continued with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean. I'm borrowing it, from a friend."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes a friend. Well, more a friend of a friend, but same difference."  
  
"I see", Norrington replied, still staring. "God, I just can't believe that's you under all that. I mean, I haven't seen you in a dress since, well, in a very long time."  
  
"You 'aven't seen me at all in a very long time", she corrected him, moving into the room from the doorway and taking a seat at the desk.  
  
Norrington also took a seat, and an awkward silence fell over the two of them, neither one knowing exactly what to say to the other. Julianne was the first to speak up. "Look, John, the reason I'm 'ere, is that I wanted to apologize for being such a bastard down on the dock the other day. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all your men like that, I just didn't expect you to be quite so aggressive about the whole thing."  
  
"Aggressive?" he questioned, sounding slightly appalled at being addressed as such. "Well what do you expect, I mean my god, you don't exactly have the best reputation going for you Jules. And if being known as one of the most ruthless, murderous pirates out there isn't enough, then you go running around with Sparrow who's just as bad if not worse."  
  
"First of all, I thought you of all people were level headed enough not to believe everything you hear. O' course I have a bad reputation, I'm a pirate, its kinda part of the gig. Can't exactly intimidate people if they think you're just going to pull up along side o' them and 'ave afternoon tea, and its worse for me naturally. That's not to say I 'aven't dealt out my share of death and destruction, but I doubt its much more than you've done yourself, just not in the name of the king. And second of all, I'm not 'running around' with anyone as you put it. It's strictly business with Jack and I."  
  
At this Norrington smiled slyly, "And you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"The bit about you and Jack. I might be able to buy the part about your reputation, but you and Sparrow being strictly business, cut me a break."  
  
To this Julianne could only smile coyly.  
  
"Honestly, I almost give you credit for the whole thing. I mean commitment isn't exactly comparable to the lifestyle is it?"  
  
"Ahh", she cut him off holding up a hand. "We are about to enter dangerously uncharted waters. It's a topic best left alone at the present moment."  
  
"And why is that? All is not well in paradise?"  
  
"I mean it John. Drop it! I'm not about to sit 'ere and justify my lifestyle choices to someone who is so stoically against it there's no hope in ever coming to a compromise on the matter. Especially when it concerns certain aspects that are completely inappropriate for discussion anyway."  
  
"Completely inappropriate? Bet you don't have any problem talking about it around your colleagues. Not so proud of our sexual prowess in the company of members of proper society now are we?"  
  
"Is that what you think? That I'm ashamed? Well let me assure you that that is hardly the case."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"The only reason I object to the discussion is for your own comfort and peace of mind. Do you really want to hear about all the less than ladylike things your dear cousin has engaged herself in?"  
  
The Commodore considered this for a minute before answering, "No, I guess not."  
  
"That's what I thought." Another silence. "So, Commodore eh? That's impressive."  
  
"It's work."  
  
"Oh come on, don't gimme that crap, you love it. The power, the recognition, the women." At the mention of her last comment, Julianne noticed a sad change come over her cousin's face. "What?" she asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Hmm?" Norrington answered, as though he had been thinking about something. "Oh nothing, nevermind, you were saying."  
  
Julianne looked at him skeptically. "You lie."  
  
"Well then, let's just considered it dangerously uncharted waters."  
  
"Uh uh, there's a difference."  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked defiantly.  
  
"Come on John. You used to be able to tell me anything. I don't want to see you hurting. What about this job could be so terrible."  
  
"Oh Jules, it's not the job. I love the job, and you're right, I love everything that comes with it. It's just that not everything I thought would come with it really did."  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
He didn't answer right away, but after avoiding her gaze for a second or two he nodded.  
  
"She's not the only woman out there you know."  
  
"I know that, it's just.oh forget it, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"'ow do you know that? You think I don't understand love? I'm still human after all. I prolly understand better than you think." At this, John's head shot up and as silence once again settled over the room, the two of them stared at each other both trying to read the other's expression.  
  
"So", Norrington finally broke the uncomfortable tension. "How's life on the sea been lately?"  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, the two cousins settled back into the comfort they had once shared, and talked casually about life to date, avoiding any subjects of discomfort. The time passed quickly, as it usually does when one is enjoying themself, and before either of them knew it, it was already 5:30 in the evening.  
  
"Holy shit!" Julianne exclaimed taking notice of the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh sorry", she apologized for the uncivilized outburst, "I just didn't realize it 'ad gotten so late."  
  
"So it is", Norrington agreed looking at the clock himself.  
  
"Well luv, I've 'ad a wonderful time this afternoon, but I've really got to be going", she continued getting up from her seat.  
  
The look of disappointment was apparent on the Commodore's face, but he too rose and walked around the desk to where Julianne stood.  
  
"It has been a lovely visit", he replied.  
  
Awkwardness crept in again as the two stood facing each other.  
  
"Well, not to worry, only a few more days and I'll be out of your hair again and order will be restored to Port Royale", Julianne said with a grin.  
  
"About that. I guess it wouldn't be too terribly bad if you stopped in now and again."  
  
"You aren't going to try and hang me?"  
  
"No", he laughed, "as long as you change your flags like you did this time and promise not to cause any trouble, I think it will be alright."  
  
"Thank you", she said, then stepping forward and giving him a hug, "Bye Johnny."  
  
"Goodbye Jules."  
  
"I'll see you again sometime."  
  
"Well don't wait another 7 years to come home."  
  
"I won't", and with that, she turned and left the office, leaving Commodore Norrington standing there amazed. 


	5. Apologies and Adventures

On her walk back to the Turner's, Julianne found herself smiling over her visit with her cousin. Her day had gone so well that she had completely forgotten about her argument with Jack earlier that day. Opening the front door to the house, she was surprised to find the living room empty.  
  
"Juli, is that you?" she heard Elizabeth call from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah luv, it's me."  
  
"Oh good, we've been waiting on you."  
  
"M'I late for something."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you are. On occasion of your appearance, the four of us are going out to eat tonight, so don't get changed."  
  
"You're kidding right?" she yelled back up taken slightly aback.  
  
"I'm perfectly serious, no sense in letting all that good work go to waste without showing it off. We'll all be down in a minute so just sit right for a bit."  
  
"Alright", she answered with a huff, and threw herself down in one of the living room chairs. Tapping her fingers restlessly on the arm of the chair, Julianne took no notice of the person who was slowly making their way down the stairs behind her. Finally realizing that there was another person in the room, whose attention was completely fixed on her, Julianne raised her eyes and met Jack's gaze. For what seemed like forever, neither said a word, but stared at the other each fighting their own confused emotions.  
  
"I see they got to you too", Julianne finally said with a little smirk about Jack's also improved appearance, although he had not gone as all out as she.  
  
Jack still stared at her speechless, completely amazed with what he saw but trying desperately to maintain a harsh demeanor.  
  
"Stop gawking, you look like an idiot with your mouth hanging open like that!" Julianne snapped at him when he did not respond.  
  
Closing it with a click, Jack still remained quiet under Julianne's critical gaze. From where she sat, Julianne examined Jack's new look, and he didn't look half bad. His usual mess of unruly brown hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, although he had opted to keep his beads and braids in and still wore his leather hat. He had traded his normal worn out captain's jacket for a very nice dark blue one of Will's and had a pair of matching white pants on with a blue stripe down the side of each leg, and now he even wore a pair of nice black shoes which looked to be brand new. Looking him up and down once more, she noticed that his collar was crooked, stood up, and walked over to him and began fixing it without looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Jules", Jack began, grabbing her arms causing her to look up. "I'm sor."  
  
"Save it", she cut him off dropping her hands from his collar.  
  
"I mean it", he continued not releasing her from his grip. "What I said earlier, I mean, its just that, you were right alright, and I, well you are important to me even though I don't act like it, and I'm sorry for being such a jackass an' all.I know I put you through hell sometimes, ok all the time, but please, I don't want you to."  
  
"Oh honestly Jack", Julianne said throwing up her arms exasperated; "don't you know me at all?"  
  
When he didn't answer she went on, and went back to fixing his jacket. "Anyway, you think I'm going to spend another 15 years breaking in someone else?" This produced the result she was looking for, a smile.  
  
"Jules", Jack eventually replied in almost a whisper, "you look amazing" he finished pulling her towards him.  
  
"I know, I gathered when you made an ass of yerself on the street today while I was heading up to the fort."  
  
"Oh you're right, that was you", he suddenly realized, stopping himself from kissing her. "I thought it was but was sure it couldn't have been. Anyway, I didn't bother you did I?"  
  
"Surprisingly enough."  
  
"See I did listen to what you said this morning."  
  
Julianne nodded with raised eyebrows and returned to her seat in the armchair.  
  
"So, what's Commodore Borrington up to these days", Jack inquired sitting in a chair across from her.  
  
"Oh bugger off. 'E's not that bad."  
  
"Try tellin' that to someone e' didn't almost hang."  
  
Julianne was about to respond but stopped at the sound of two sets of footsteps pounding down the stairs.  
  
"Well, don't you two just look positively charming", Will said cheerfully as he stepped into the living room.  
  
"You just watch yer mouth there Turner. I'd hate to have to ruin our little evening out by leaving you incapacitated", Jack said in a jokingly threatening voice.  
  
"Be my guest", Will replied, "you aren't much a challenge anyway considering you always resort to cheating."  
  
"You dare impugn me honor boy?" Jack challenged stepping towards him.  
  
"That's enough you two", Elizabeth cut in.  
  
"Yes please, let's go. I'd really rather not be in this for much longer", Julianne added referring to her dress.  
  
"Oh alright", Jack exclaimed whirling himself away from Will dramatically, "just go 'head and ruin our fun." This received a giggle from everyone, who promptly there after began getting themselves together to leave. All four stepped outside and waited a minute for Will to lock the front door, then like clockwork, make his way to Elizabeth, take her by the arm, and begin walking. Both Jack and Julianne exchanged an amused look over this and just as dramatically as he had been inside, Jack bowed ridiculously low to the ground, so that the tip of his hat almost touched the dirt, "My lady", he said to Julianne, then proceeded to make an obvious effort to look up her dress.  
  
"I'd kick you for that, but I'd 'ate to ruin Elizabeth's lovely shoes."  
  
"Lucky for me then", he smiled standing up, and grabbed her arm and drug her along to catch up to the Turners who were now quite a bit ahead of them. They ended up at the nicest restaurant in the town, where Elizabeth conveniently knew the owner who sat them at the best table and served their dinners on the house. Taking advantage of the situation in true pirate fashion, Jack and Julianne both made sure to order the most expensive thing on the menu, along with quite a few bottles of wine which substituted for the evening's rum. It wasn't for another three hours later that the foursome returned to the Turners' humble abode, and by this point both Jack and Julianne had drunk enough for all four of them. Elizabeth was amazed at the resilience they both seemed to show for how much they had had to drink, seeing as neither one of them appeared anything worse than slightly tipsy.  
  
"By the way", Will started up on their walk back to the house, "I should be done with that order of yours tomorrow Julianne."  
  
"Well that was fast", she said turning around and slightly surprised.  
  
"O' course it was", Jack interrupted, "he had good help."  
  
"And I'm sure you contributed so much", Julianne rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I did", he replied matter of factly, "I tested each one out meself after 'e was done wit' it."  
  
At this everyone laughed until Elizabeth spoke up on a more serious note. "So will the two of you be staying with us tonight? You said you would before you left and if Will's just about finished."  
  
"Look luv, I know what you're getting at, and I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that it's just not going to work out between to two of us. And don't forget, you're a married woman now, I hardly think Will would appreciate the nonsense you've got in yer 'ead."  
  
"OH JACK!" Elizabeth exclaimed hitting him across the back with her purse, as Will snickered beside her. "Is there ever anything other than a filthy thought in that head of yours?"  
  
"Well?" he asked turning to Julianne.  
  
"Not", she answered nodding to Elizabeth with a grin. "But lucky for you, your bedroom is at the far end of the hallway and even without Will being there I doubt he'd muster up the energy to walk that far in the middle of the night."  
  
"Yes", Elizabeth responded with a laugh, "but you'll be in the room right next to him Juli. I'm sure that isn't too far for him to make it. What will you do if he comes to your door in the middle of the night looking for some, companionship?"  
  
"Yes Jules, what would you do", Jack asked with big innocent eyes.  
  
"That's simple", she began with a smirk, "I'd shoot you."  
  
"Ohh, well Lizzie", Will said turning to his wife, "looks like you aren't the first person to decline the incredibly irresistible Captain Jack Sparrow after all."  
  
"If you only knew my dear boy, if you only knew", Jack retorted, more to himself than Will, but instantly shut his mouth when Julianne's grip on his arm became unbearably tight.  
  
"So, we'll take this conversation to mean that you'll be staying with us tonight", Elizabeth said turning everyone's attention back to more serious matters.  
  
"Well, as long as you promise to deadbolt the door one this one 'ere's room, I guess we can stay" Julianne answered, causing another outburst of laughter from everyone except Jack of course, who eventually did smile when Julianne squeezed his arm again softly and winked.  
  
***  
  
Julianne sat on the bed in the guest room she had thrown her clothes in earlier, which she found, Elizabeth had washed in the course of her absence. It was almost 12:00, and Will and Elizabeth had turned in hours ago. The dress she had borrowed, she had been told to keep along with the shoes, and both were now thrown casually over the chair in the room. Sitting in only the bare essentials of clothing, Julianne watched herself in the mirror as she carefully re-plaited the tiny braids that hung towards the front of her head, and re-strung the blue and gold beads that dangled from them.  
  
"Got your pistol ready?" a voice came from the door.  
  
Turning around with a smile, Julianne found Jack standing just inside the room shutting the door.  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"Well, since there is apparently only one thing ever on my mind, what do you think I want?"  
  
"OUT!" Julianne commanded pointing firmly back at the door, but instead Jack made his way over to the bed where she sat, sat down next to her, and put one arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on luv, you wouldn't want to waste all this prettiness of ours now would you? Besides", he continued looking her over with a sly grin, "yer already half ready."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT JACK SPARROW. We are guests in the house, and I hardly think that Will or Elizabeth would appreciate that sort of behavior."  
  
"What they don't know won't 'urt 'em", he replied turning her head towards him and kissing her. For a few minutes the feeling was mutual until Julianne regained her wits and pushed Jack backwards, "NO! Besides, just because I'm talking to you don't mean you're totally off the hook from before."  
  
"Uhh", Jack threw up his hands flustered, stood up, and made for the door. "Fine, make me suffer. You really are as cruel as the stories say you know."  
  
"Pirate!"  
  
"Pirate", he repeated in a smart ass mimic of her before closing the door.  
  
Julianne slept late into the following morning, and woke to find the sun was already high in the sky. Slipping into the comfort of her normal clothes, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen shortly after a quick stop in the bathroom. To her surprise, she found that Elizabeth was already fixing lunch, even though it was still only 11:00.  
  
"Awfully early for that isn't it?" Julianne inquired.  
  
"Not for today. Will has been up since just before 5:00 this morning, and he just finished his last sword a little bit ago."  
  
"Somebody sure is in a 'urry to get movin'."  
  
"You've no idea. He made me stay up last night to help him pack so that we could leave the minute he was done. Unless you and Jack still have things to do."  
  
"No we're ready. In fact, I guess it's a good thing I got all that shopping done ahead o' time or e'd have to wait an extra day."  
  
"Well all finished", a proud and cheerful voice broke into the conversation as the door between the kitchen and the shop flew open.  
  
"Didn't think it was possibly you'd get em all done in just 5 days, but you sure did it mate", Jack added.  
  
"So, we're ready to go then", Will further inquired.  
  
"Just hold your britches on dear, we aren't going anywhere until we've eaten", Elizabeth answered.  
  
Will obeyed, and marched himself over to the sink where he scrubbed off as much of the black that covered him as he could. Elizabeth, being clever as she was, served a nice little brunch big enough to fill everyone without being to heavy of a meal that early in the day. After they ate, Julianne proceeded into the shop where she examined Will's work, approved, and had them all wrapped and added to the cart load that they would take down to the ship with them, with the exception of the two she had ordered for Jack and herself. By 1:00 the little party had made its way down to the Pearl and had successfully loaded their belongings and made ready to set sail. Taking a last look over everything, Jack surveyed his ship, then jumped down and untied it from the dock. As the Pearl pulled out of the harbor with Jack at the wheel, Will and Elizabeth stood on the front deck of the ship over looking the oncoming crystal waters, hands entwined in one anothers', both thrilled to be going on another "adventure". Back at the helm, Julianne leaned on the deck railing smoking a pipe and watching Jack steer. She smiled to herself seeing him so happy and at home out on the sea, and felt the same sense of contentment settle over her as well. Turning to the front, her smile grew wider at the sight of the two young Turners who reminded her of two children full of excitement. Looking back towards Jack, her gaze was met by his. The two captains exchanged a thoughtful smile then both turned their attention back to the vastness of the ocean. 


	6. An Accord

The back to Tortuga passed peacefully, and in no time at all the four travelers found themselves getting ready to exit the ship. Tired, hungry, and with other concerns on their minds, Julianne made the executive decision not to unload the ship until the following day, with Jack's approval of course.  
  
"Alright mates, I know you're anxious to get this on with, but we'll prolly be 'ere two days at least til everything's been gotten to gettin. As for tonight, Jules and I 'ave some business to be discussin so we'll be 'eadin for the tavern", Jack said just before they unboarded.  
  
"Oh", Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry luv", Jack continued, "I'm sure you're all broken up about an evening without me company, but I promise to show you the sites round 'ere before we leave." Elizabeth snapped her mouth shut and put on a scowl while Will grinned beside her.  
  
"He's just teasing", he reassured his wife giving her a little nudge in the side.  
  
"I know", she answered lightly nudging him back.  
  
Finally, satisfied with the condition of his ship, Jack led the small crew down the plank and onto the dock. On their way towards the little town, both captains turned around to give their friends a few last minute words.  
  
"It's been a long day for the two o' you. Get yerselves something to eat and then 'ead on in for the night. We won't be out too late."  
  
"You can either get a room, or stay at my place", Julianne added holding out a key. "It's number 13 up on the hill."  
  
Will took the key hesitantly and nodded.  
  
"Right then", she continued, "make sure ye don't lose it, and see you later", and she and Jack swung around arm in arm to be on their way.  
  
"Wait," Elizabeth called after them and turning their attention back to both Turners. "If we have your key, how will you get in?"  
  
"Oh not to worry luv, Jack has the other", and again they began making their way to the tavern, while Elizabeth shot Will a suspicious look.  
  
It was about a half mile from the dock to the Faithful Bride. Jack and Julianne sauntered along talking about their stay in Port Royale. Jack wanted to know what she thought about Will and Elizabeth, and hinted that he had something important he wanted to talk to her about. When they had almost reached their destination, having just entered the square of the mangy little town where all around them people were drinking, laughing, and fighting; two women approached both of the captains. Obviously women of the trade, Julianne lowered the front of her hat just enough so that it covered her face, and fell in step a pace behind Jack. *So help me god, if they know your name Jack*, she thought to herself as they came closer.  
  
"Ladies", Jack greeted the women in a monotone voice.  
  
"I see the two of you 'ave just come in", one of them began moving forward and taking Jack by his left arm. "You must 'ave 'ad quite a long day. Anything we can do to improve on your stay 'ere in Tortuga?"  
  
Seeing the other woman take a step forward toward her, Julianne cocked her head, flipped her hat up with her forefinger and answered harshly, "I don't think so".  
  
Julianne smiled eerily as she watched the woman in front of her stop in shock, and gasp with eyes wide, and the woman hanging onto Jack drop his arm immediately and step back. Neither one said a word as they quickly collected themselves and scurried away. Continuing their walk to the tavern, neither captain spoke a word to the other about it.  
  
***  
  
The doors to the tavern both swung open in unison as the two captains made their entrance at the Faithful Bride.  
  
"Cap'n Amaris, Cap'n Sparrow", the barkeep greeted his two old friends warmly. "It's been awhile since either of you've been in 'ere together" he added with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not now Restin. We've only just arrived, no need to start in with that quite yet", Julianne smarted.  
  
"O' course Cap'n", Restin replied with a sly smile in Jack's direction while pushing two full mugs and a jug of grog toward them.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us", Jack spoke up, "Captain Amaris and I have some business to discuss, savvy?"  
  
Restin nodded, "I'll see to it that no one be botherin the two of you." Julianne flashed a charming smile, scooped up the mugs, and followed Jack to a small table in the back corner of the bar.  
  
"So, exactly what business do we 'ave to be discussin' anyway?" Julianne inquired after a long gulp from her mug.  
  
"Well, a lil' somethin' popped into me 'ead while we were in Port Royale, and I uh, thought I'd run it by you and see what you think."  
  
"Umm hmm."  
  
Without any further hesitation, Jack blurted out his answer, "What do you think about starting a fleet?"  
  
"What?" Julianne sputtered through the sip she was taking.  
  
"A fleet, you know, you and I and our two ships. I mean think about it, we already do more than half of our dealings together anyway so it's not like much 'ould be changing anyway."  
  
Taking yet another large swig from her cup, Julianne pondered Jack's proposal. All in all, it wasn't too bad of an idea, and he was right, it wouldn't really be changing much. But starting a fleet, the idea of it just seemed, repressive somehow. Then again, there were a lot of advantages to the whole thing as well. Fleets among pirates were a rare thing, but those that did exist instilled a fear in people that allowed complete free reign. In her head, Julianne weighed the pros and cons of the situation and eventually came to a conclusion.  
  
"And who would be commodore?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
There was a lot at stake with the answer to this question and Jack knew it. He knew that while the nature of their relationship gave him a lot of leverage, there were still limits. There was no way she'd ever take orders from him, but at the same time, giving in to her meant she had a power over him he was not willing to allow. Though she already held enough power over him in so many other ways, Jack could accept this because he knew he held that same power over her. They were equal, and either one becoming commodore would destroy the fragile balance that allowed them to coexist with each other under seemingly impossibly circumstances.  
  
"Who says we need a commodore at all. Over rated if you ask me."  
  
Julianne understood, as she too had been thinking along the same lines. Considering everything for just a second more, she finally agreed. "Alright, we'll do it. But if there's not going to be a commodore then it's going to be split, right down the middle, on everything."  
  
Jack nodded. Together, the two captains raised their mugs to one another, drank, made their accord, "Take what you can, give nothin' back!", and slammed their drinks down on the table.  
  
"So now that we're a fleet, I was thinking that."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Julianne exclaimed hitting the table with her fist. "I knew there was behind this whole scheme of yours."  
  
"Oh calm down, it's not what you think."  
  
"Fine, go on."  
  
"What I was going to say what that since we're a fleet and all, it would make sense for the two of us to keep all of our loot at the same place."  
  
"Makes sense, but what's your point in bringing it up now?"  
  
"Well naturally, I don't particularly like the idea of having to go to Isla de Muerta every time we pick off a ship."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Then you agree that it would make more sense just to move everything to Santa Croix."  
  
"Yes I suppose so."  
  
"So I was thinking, since we've got to go to there anyway, why not just swing by Isla de Muerta, pick it all up, and drop it off while we're there gettin' Will's."  
  
The look on Julianne's face made it obvious that she was not exactly thrilled with the idea.  
  
"Jack, we told Will and Elizabeth this was just going to be a quick thing. I mean I know it saves us time, but it's really pretty out o' the way for them."  
  
"Well we'll ask them o' course. If they aren't up for it, then we can just go take care of it when we get back."  
  
Sighing, Julianne took another drink before replying. "Alright, fine. But this was your idea so you're the one whose askin'.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And", she added quickly. "We are running this whole fleet thing by the crews too before we just go a'ead and do it."  
  
"Alright", Jack repeated pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Oh shut up", Julianne laughed giving him a kick under the table. They sat together for another hour, eating dinner and having quite a few more jugs to drink, until it was agreed that it was time to turn head home for the evening.  
  
Both sufficiently liquored up, but not quite entirely drunk yet, Jack and Julianne took what remained in their jug and left the Faithful Bride. Just moments later Will and Elizabeth also made their exit after them. Keeping some distance between themselves and the two captains who were talking and laughing too loudly to even notice, the Turners kept a close and curious watch on them. About half way up the hill to where Julianne's house stood, Jack stopped, turned to face her, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. After a somewhat swaggering and sloppy kiss, Jack looked at Julianne with glazed eyes and asked, "Captain Amaris, will you marry me?"  
  
For half a second Julianne just stared back at him and said nothing. Eventually, she broke into hysterical intoxicated giggling, lost her balance, and practically fell to the ground laughing, almost dragging Jack along with her. After steadying herself, Julianne tried to speak through occasional giggles and snorts.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! 'ooow many timesss are ye going to ask such a rilicidous qweston?"  
  
"As many times as it takes til ye say yes," he answered with a cheesy grin as he held her in place to keep from falling again.  
  
"Ye know you'll be askin' forever then?" she said a little more serious.  
  
"Whatever it takes luv, whatever it takes", and he swung back around and continued up the hill humming to himself.  
  
Down below, Will and Elizabeth stood in shock. Elizabeth was the first to regain her wits. "I told you there was something between those two", she hissed at her husband. Will simply shrugged and nodded his assent. They continued up the hill slowly, and eventually reached their destination. Together, the Turners stood outside the front door of the house discussing what do to next.  
  
"You sure we oughtn't just get a room?" Will asked Elizabeth not wanting to walk in on an awkward situation.  
  
"Nonsense! If they had wanted us to get a room she wouldn't have given us the key", Elizabeth snapped and raised her hand to open the door.  
  
"Maybe we should knock", Will said, grabbing her arm just before she opened the door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but did not protest when Will rapped lightly. No answer came, but just as he was about to knock again someone pulled open the door.  
  
"I gave you the key for a reason, ye know? Besides, wasn't locked anyway", Julianne greeted them.  
  
"Sorry", Will mumbled, "didn't want to interrupt anything is all."  
  
Julianne's eyes narrowed slightly at Will's comment, but she stepped aside to the let Turners in. Upon stepping into the house Elizabeth looked around amazed. Of all the houses that stood on Tortuga, Julianne's looked as though it belonged in Port Royale rather than on this miserable little spit of land. Though it wasn't very big by her standards, the house was fairly larger than any others that surrounded it and was beautiful both inside and out. Gazing around the room Elizabeth heard herself catch her breath.  
  
"This place is amazing", she admired aloud.  
  
"Thank ye. Belonged to my father. Good taste, he had, very good taste."  
  
"Yes he did", Elizabeth continued, "I can't believe this."  
  
"Well it's not that unbelievable, I mean I do 'ave a bit o' class after all. I'm a pirate not a barnyard animal you know."  
  
Looking around, it was apparent that whatever had been in Will's head as to what the two captains were doing before they had arrived, he was wrong. Instead, Julianne had taken the time to make up the bed in the guest room, start a pot of what appeared to be tea although it seemed to have a faint hint of rum scent to it, and set out a fresh basin of water for washing. Even Jack seemed to be following some sort of very uncharacteristic protocol as he carefully removed 4 mugs from the cabinet, rinsed them, and placed them on the kitchen table.  
  
After a long day of traveling and a very unenjoyable dinner at the tavern, the Turners graciously took a seat with Julianne and Jack and had a relaxing conversation over nothing of importance. 


	7. Everyone's Got Enemies

A few hours later Jack began to appear restless, and finished the contents of his mug. "Well, I dunno about the two of you", he began, standing up and motioning towards Will and Elizabeth. "But you and I 'ave a busy day ahead of us so we best be gettin' on with it", he finished to Julianne. Julianne regarded him for a moment but then continued to drink.  
  
"I agree, its getting late and Elizabeth and I were just getting ready to turn in ourselves", Will added before Julianne said anything. Both Turner's stood, said goodnight, and headed for their bedroom. Jack continued to watch Julianne, waiting for her to get up and go to bed with him.  
  
"You go on Jack, I just want to put some of this 'ere stuff away and I'll be in." Jack continued to look at her for another second as though he was not quite satisfied with this answer, but eventually nodded. He pushed in his chair, picked up Will and Elizabeth's mugs and set them on the counter, gave Julianne a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way for the master bedroom. After he had left, Julianne made no move to get up but remained sitting where she was. She poured herself another cup of trum and gazed out the window as she drank. An hour passed, and still Julianne sat at the table, drink in hand. Still staring out the window, she was completely oblivious that Will had come out of the extra bedroom and sat down across from her. "Can't sleep either", he asked in his crisp accent, startling her out of her daze.  
  
"Guess not", she answered with a smile, finally putting her mug down.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Not much luv, just thinking."  
  
Will nodded, unsure of what to say next. "Umm, well", he cleared his throat. "If you needed to talk about anything.I'll listen", he managed to stammer.  
  
Julianne gave him a strange look, amused at the idea of the young man's offer of help, then reconsidered. "That's very sweet of you Will, but it's a little more complicated than one conversation can explain", she went back to looking out the window. Minutes passed in silence.  
  
"It's Jack isn't it?" Will finally broke in. Julianne turned her head slightly and examined Will critically. She had only met him a few days before, but already she felt as though she had known him forever. Maybe it was because of how much he resembled his father, physically and in personality. Will Turner was the split image of his father, to the point where those who knew them both almost forgot they weren't talking to Bootstrap himself. At any rate, he was right, it was Jack. But it was not exactly the way he thought. Will expected her to be distressing over some womanly, emotional turmoil, but this was not the case. Instead the thoughts that ran through her head were very much like those that had been earlier that week when the Renegade first sailed into Tortuga. A wild melee of memories, events, dreams, and realities, that all came together in one man. The details, it was all in the details. She thought about the leather bracelet he wore on his left wrist, and how no one but her knew that it really served to cover up the deep scar he gave himself when he thought he would die on Rum Cache Island. And the grand charade he put on convincing everyone that he had spent three weeks on that godforsaken spit of land, when it was really only 3 days. She remembered how he had tackled her to the ground when she launched into a full out assault on everything in her house and how he held her there, tight in his arms, while she screamed and cried over the news that her father was dead. That every bead that hung in his hair represented an event in his life, a bright memory that he was proud of, and was not simply for decoration. How every morning following an evening of pleasurable company, he left before his whore woke up, unable to face what he had done again and unable to admit that deep down he really was ashamed of it. And how deep in the pockets of his captain's jacket lay his dearest treasures, including the key to her house. She supposed all these things amounted to something, meant something, but to Will the answer she gave held none of this, "and what makes ye think that?"  
  
"Oh come on Juli, Elizabeth and I saw the two of you walking up here tonight."  
  
Julianne made no reply, only raised her eyebrows tempting Will to go further.  
  
"I heard Jack propose to you", he said firmly, as though he had won some kind of argument.  
  
"Is that all?" Julianne asked with a laugh. "Will if I 'ad a dollar for every time Jack asked me to marry 'im, I could damn near give up pirating and live off that money for the rest of me life."  
  
For this, Will had no response. After stuttering a bit, thinking something to say, he spoke up. "Sorry. It's just that I know Jack, and it's not like him to."  
  
"To what? Get drunk and say stupid things? If you think that's out o' the ordinary then you obviously don't know 'im very well Mr. Turna."  
  
"That's not what I meant. What I mean to say is that." Will was interrupted in mid-sentence by the sounding of a loud horn blowing in the distance. Upon hearing the horn, Julianne's eyes widened and she immediately shot out of her chair to look out the window which over-looked the harbor. Almost as soon as she had stood the door to the bedroom flew open and Jack stepped out looking rather disheveled in only a pair of pants and his bandana. He looked questioningly at Julianne, although as far as Will could tell it seemed Jack already knew what she was going to say when she turned around.  
  
"It's the Caligula" she said in a low voice turning. For a moment, neither of them spoke until finally the silence was broken when Elizabeth also came out into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well what do you think Jules?" Jack asked, ignoring Elizabeth's inquiry.  
  
"I'd say we've got about 10 minutes til e's 'ere", Julianne answered him.  
  
"Whose here?" Will cut in.  
  
"You sure e'll be here?" Jack continued not to notice the Turners.  
  
"Always is..."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Elizabeth now demanded too loudly to be ignored again, and receiving a nasty glance from both pirates. Both Jack and Julianne turned and stared at Elizabeth with a mixture of surprise and irritation.  
  
"Miss Turner", Julianne finally answered her quite curtly, "we are expecting a visit from one of the most ruthless pirates to have ever sailed the Caribbean."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Augustus Cordei."  
  
"Better known as "Cut-throat" Cordei", Jack added with a smirk. At this, Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear. "I've heard of him. He's the one responsible for the massacre at Carsa a few years back."  
  
"He's the one", Jack confirmed.  
  
Elizabeth gaped, quite a contrast to Will's slightly distressed but still calm demeanor. "And why is he coming here", he asked not noticing a look of discomfort wash over Julianne's face.  
  
"Ah ah ah William, you best just be minding yer own business and getting yourself and your lovely wife out of 'arms way, savvy?" Jack ordered.  
  
He and Elizabeth exchanged a confused glance, and after a few moments both retreated to their bedroom, leaving the door cracked slightly open so as to watch.  
  
Jack and Julianne remained standing in the kitchen. Without a word they exchanged a glance and shared a silent understanding. Julianne crossed the room in the direction of the front door where her pistol, sword, and jacket hung. All of these she removed from their place and adorned herself with, including her favorite leather hat. Jack also equipped himself with his affects and stood quietly off to the side. After only a few more minutes the moment they had been waiting for arrived and a loud knocking was heard on the front door. Julianne did not answer, and the banging continued on louder.  
  
"Juli! I know you're 'ome. JULI!" the harsh, deep voice of a man sounded from outside. Still she did not answer and it was apparent that her visitor was not pleased by this. The knocking soon turned into a full assault on the door with shouts mixed in. "JULI!" From the bedroom door crack, Will and Elizabeth thought they caught the faintest smile forming on the face of Captain Amaris as she listened to the disgruntled ruckus outside. The look of amusement quickly passed though when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and quickly flung open the door.  
  
To his surprise, the blade of Captain Augustus Cordei was met in descent by another as the door to Captain Amaris' house flew open.  
  
"Try calling people by their right name, and you might get a response, Captain", Julianne glared at Cordei with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Ah Captain Amaris", Cordei began with a triumphant smile, "a pleasure as always."  
  
"What do you want Augustus?"  
  
"Why only to see my favorite pirating captain of course."  
  
"Well why didn't you say so", Jack said mischievously, stepping out into Cordei's view. "I'm right 'ere."  
  
"Sparrow!" Cordei scowled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Now, now mate, I don't think you're in any position to be askin' that kinda question."  
  
"Why I oughta.", Cordei raised his sword again and began moving toward Jack.  
  
"Nor do I", Julianne cut him off with her own sword. Slowly, Augustus lowered his sword and took a stop back. "Now, keeping in mind that you are perfectly clear on how I feel about having you in my presence, let's try this again shall we? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I already told you, I'm 'ere to see you."  
  
"Well in that case I guess you'll be on your way then won't you?" Jack cut in with a smile just daring Cordei to go at him again. As expected Cordei succumbed, threw up his sword and rushed forward. This time he did not stop when Julianne's sword met his, but began crossing blades with her still moving towards Jack. "Get out of the way Juli, this is between me and Jack" he yelled at her, swinging his sword with all his might. Despite the fact that he wasn't much of a match for her, Julianne was in no mood to be engaged in a sword fight in the middle of her house. Swinging his blade down and away from her with her left hand, she gave herself enough time to reach down and pull out her gun with her right. Cocking the trigger, she pointed her pistol directly at Cordei's head bringing him to a screeching halt.  
  
"First of all, DO NOT call me Juli. Second of all, Jack is a guest in my house, therefore this does have to do with me. And third of all, you are, in fact, not a guest in my house, nor are you welcome here at all, so I suggest you remove yourself immediately or I'll be forced to put a bullet in your 'ead. Savvy?"  
  
Eyes wide and terrified, Cordei simply nodded, lowered his sword, and sheathed it. Julianne continued to hold him at gun point, and behind her Jack continued to smirk at Augustus, whose eyes narrowed in hatred at the both of them.  
  
"Good, then be off with ye", Julianne continued, motioning to the door with her gun. Begrudgingly, Cordei did as he was instructed, turned and walked for the door. Both Jack and Julianne watched as he made his way down the front walk and away from the house fuming with rage and embarrassment.  
  
As an afterthought, Jack ran toward the door and called out. "Oh and Cordei, you even so much as go near my boat, it'll be the last thing you ever do!"  
  
Minutes later, the house stood silent. Will and Elizabeth slowly opened the door to their room and stepped out without a word, Juli remained motionless where she stood, staring at the ground. Only Jack seemed unphased by the encounter, as he closed the front door and relocked it. Turning around, he sheathed his sword, unclasped the belt that held it to him and threw it on the table and looked at Julianne waiting for her to snap back to it. The moment did not come, and both the Turners watched Jack watching Julianne and waited for some kind of answers.  
  
"Jules", Jack finally said trying to get her attention. Still, she did not respond, but continued to stare at the ground, twirling the handle of her sword in her hand.  
  
"Jules", he said again a little more forcefully putting a hand on her shoulder. This time seemed to pull her out of her daze.  
  
"Well Ms. Turner", she began turning to Will and Elizabeth with narrowed eyes, "you wanted to know what it was like being the only woman captain. Now you know."  
  
Unsure of what to say in response, Elizabeth remained silent and continued to watch as Jack put his other hand on her opposite shoulder and led her into the bedroom.  
  
"Come on luv", he said almost inaudibly, and shut the door.  
  
***  
  
In the next room, Elizabeth and Will lay in bed both wide awake. Rolling over, Elizabeth leaned over looking at Will and asked, "So what do you think the deal is with them?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Oh come on Will, don't give me that oblivious act of yours, you know perfectly well what I mean."  
  
"Honestly Lizzie, I don't know why you care so much."  
  
"I just find it interesting that's all. Even you have to admit that the whole situation seems a little out of character for Jack."  
  
"I guess so, but I suppose there's a lot we probably don't know about Jack. We haven't exactly known him for all that long."  
  
"I know, but it still seems strange. Although it is rather charming really."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Its nice to see that there's a softer side to Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"It is quite amazing that they can make it work under the circumstances", Will agreed.  
  
"Well I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean yes it is amazing all things considered, but I wouldn't exactly call it 'making it work'. Something's missing, you know?"  
  
"They're pirates Lizzie. What do you expect?"  
  
"I know they are, but still that doesn't mean they don't want the same things as everyone else on some level. Just from talking to Julianne, you can just tell, it's as though she torn between what she wants, and what's expected of her. Oh, I can't describe it really. But I'd be willing to bet that she really loves Jack, and it must hurt on some level the way things are."  
  
"How do you figure, she's practically got him wrapped around her little finger. Honestly, I didn't think it was possible for Jack to ever be anything other than in total control. I think he actually respects her, and the fact that she's a woman, and not just another one of his women, well that almost blows my mind."  
  
"But that's just the point I'm trying to make Will. There are still other women, and I think it absolutely kills her."  
  
"And you think there aren't other men?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure there have been, but I hardly think it's quite as many. The thing is, it's not just her who wants more from him, I think he probably loves her too. They both want commitment from other person, but are too bound by their way of life to ask for it."  
  
"My god woman, you got all of that from spending 5 days with them?"  
  
"Of course I did, I'm a woman, we pick up on these things."  
  
"Well I don't know about any other women, but if you're so good on picking up what people want, how about you pick up on what I want right now", he replied pulling her on top of him.  
  
"Well, figuring you out isn't much of a challenge, that's for sure", she answered with a laugh and a kiss. 


	8. Didn't Learn The First Time

The following morning Will and Elizabeth awoke late to a silent and otherwise empty house. Stumbling sleepily into the kitchen, they discovered a pot of alcohol free tea sitting on the table along with a note.  
  
Will & Elizabeth-  
Went into town to round up the crew and pick up  
some last minute things. Make yourselves at home until  
we get back. We're planning on leaving first thing tomorrow  
morning so if there's anything you might want to get before then,  
now would be a good time to do it.  
-Julianne  
  
After reading the note, the Turners helped themselves to something to drink then got themselves dressed and decided to head into town. Having been there before, Will had some general idea of where certain things were, but for the most part the two just wandered around seeing what they found along the way. It was almost 3:30 when they finally returned to the house, and both were surprised at finding the kitchen and living room empty.  
  
"Hmm", Will began taking a seat on the coach, "I would have thought they'd be home by now."  
  
Elizabeth joined him in sitting, and looking around, both found themselves fascinated with all of the exotic things Juli's house was decorated with.  
  
"Wow, some of this stuff looks like it came all the way from China", Elizabeth said admiring one tapestry in particular.  
  
"Probably did", Will replied.  
  
Stepping closer and running her hand down the silk wall hanging, Elizabeth continued, "this almost makes me want to go out and raid a few ships."  
  
This made Will laugh a little to himself, the thought of his prim and proper wife running around plundering ships was ridiculous, no matter how adventurous she seemed to be.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice yelled into the living room causing Elizabeth to jump. Turning around she found Jack and Julianne standing in the doorway, both laughing hysterically at her.  
  
"I swear", she retorted irritably, "the two of you are enough to drive a person mad!"  
  
Both pirates just shrugged innocently and settled themselves into two chairs across from the couch.  
  
"So we're leaving tomorrow morning then?" Will inquired.  
  
"First thing in the morning mate", Jack answered him.  
  
"And where exactly are we headed", Elizabeth now asked.  
  
"Ahem", Julianne sounded at Jack for him to ask the two of them about what they had discussed the previous night.  
  
"Yeah, well about that, ultimately we're going to Santa Croix, it's a cute little island about 5 days south of 'ere, that's where the Renegade makes berth. But uh, in the mean time, there's sorta somethin' we wanted to run by you."  
  
"We?" Julianne injected.  
  
"Right. There's something I wanted to run by you. Jules and I have recently decided that since we do a lot o' sailin' together anyway, we're just going to start a fleet."  
  
"Well that's exciting", Elizabeth cut in enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh yes luv, very exciting. Anyway, in light o' this, we're planning on moving all of our loot to one place, and since no one's really crazy about the idea of having all their stock on Isla de Muerta, we've decided Santa Croix is the better of the two locations. And seeing as how we've got to go to Santa Croix anyway to pick up this inheritance of yours so I was thinking why not just pick up me loot along the way and drop it off while we're there."  
  
"Well that makes sense", Will agreed.  
  
"O' course it does. I wouldn't have brought it up if it didn't. The thing is though, if we go through with it, its going to add at least another 10 or so days to our trip, and we weren't sure how soon you two were looking to get back 'ome."  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean", Will now said looking perplexed then turning his attention to his wife.  
  
"Well I'm not in any rush", she said returning his gaze. "It's up to you really, and how long you want to be away from the shop."  
  
Will thought it over for a moment longer before giving his answer, "I don't it will be a problem. As long as you promise we aren't going to have to fend off any half dead bastards who want to kill me over some stupid medallions, this time" he finished with a smile.  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about that."  
  
"Alright, well if you say so then let's do it", Will agreed with a nod.  
  
"Excellent! I'd say this agreement calls for a drink. Wouldn't you agree luv?" Jack asked looking at Julianne.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with you captain", she answered, and in a flash Jack was out of his seat and pouring everyone a round of drinks.  
  
For the next two hours, the four of them sat together in the living room drinking and talking. When it was almost six o'clock, Julianne looked over at the exquisite grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room.  
  
"Well, what do you say we all head down to Bride for dinner"? she asked everyone, who all agreed that this was an excellent idea.  
  
"Oh by the way Elizabeth", Juli added just as they were walking out the door. "Don't let me forget there's a bag for you to take along in the living room. Seeing as 'ow you don't do much sailing, I took the liberty of having my, umm, tailor I guess you could call her, do up some things for you to wear while we're out."  
  
Stunned at the other women's generosity, Elizabeth smiled lightly and thanked her.  
  
***  
  
20 minutes later, Jack, Julianne, and Will sat at a table in the Faithful Bride waiting for their dinner to be brought to them. Elizabeth had just gotten up and headed for the bar, too impatient to wait for one of the tavern wenches to bring another round of drinks to the table. The three who remained seated were all talking and laughing jovially, paying absolutely no attention to their surroundings. Julianne listened intently as Will described what it was like for him on his first pirate adventure, and was happily reminded of her own first adventure by the young man's excitement.  
  
"I really thought Jack was just going to let them do me in. Who would have guessed I end up considering him one of my closest friends?" At this Jack laughed heartily.  
  
"Well I am charming like that you know." But Jack was suddenly cut off when long blade appeared at his chest.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Captain Jack Sparrow. Not feeling so cocky tonight now are we?" Cordei seethed.  
  
Instinctively, Julianne's hand dropped to her pistol, but she was also stopped with a knife to her own neck. She quickly shot Will a glance to stay where he was, and he obeyed just as another enormous pirate came to stand behind him.  
  
"And you", the ruthless Captain's attention now turned to Julianne, whom he stared at with up most contempt. "Aww, how darling. Can't stand to see you little boy toy in trouble?" Julianne did not answer, but returned his glare, hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"Now, let's see. When last we met Jack, you seemed to think that you were in some kind of position to be telling me to watch my step. Funny how the tables have turned don't you think?"  
  
"Actually, I do find it a bit humorous, thanks for askin'" Jack answered cockily, causing him to receive a warning look from Julianne.  
  
"Oh do you?" Cordei went on, amusement in his voice. "Well then, perhaps I'll show you just how funny it all really is."  
  
Off in the distance, Elizabeth's voice rose above the stillness that had settled over the tavern.  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT JACK AND JULIANNE? AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO HELP THEM?" Elizabeth shouted at the bar tender with fury, slamming her glass down on the counter.  
  
"Now, now there young missy. Don't you be worrying about Jack and Juli, they can take care of themselves", Restin answered and removed the glass from her grip. "You just sit there and keep yourself out o' trouble til this is all over."  
  
Elizabeth shot him a look of disgust and with no intentions of doing what he said, turned to head back to her table. Unfortunately for her, she was stopped by a pirate who had been sitting at the bar stool next to where she was standing, and he kept her there.  
  
From where she sat, Julianne could see blood begin to spread on Jack's shirt where Cordei was slowly pushing into his skin, but she was no longer aware of what was being said between the two of them. Instead, she was deeply concentrating on what she needed to do in order to get the two of them out of their present situation. Above her, she was aware that the pirate who held her in place was not paying one ounce of attention to her but was captivated by what his captain was saying to Jack. With this advantage, she slowly began to raise her left leg up, and stretched her hand downward reaching for the knife she kept in the side of her boot. When her fingertips finally grazed the hilt of the knife, she silently slipped it up into her palm and was ready to execute her plan. Just as slowly and silently as before, she extended her right leg under the table and pressed her foot down on top of Jack's.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will take notice that she was planning on doing something, and she shook her head just barely enough to keep him planted without being noticed. Looking back, she caught Jack's eye and took one last breath before moving. She cringed slightly, seeing that his blood was now covering almost the entire front of his shirt, but put it out of her mind. Being that this was not the first time they had found themselves in harm's way together, she knew with confidence that Jack would know what she intended and follow along. Pressing down on his foot again she began her countdown of three, and gripped her knife tightly. Three.two.one, she thought to herself, and inconspicuously mouthed the numbers across the table. When she got to one, she sprung into action, and flung her knife directly downward as hard as she could. As expected, the knife stabbed directly into the right foot of the man who held her at knife point and he lunged forward in pain. As soon as she had heard it hit, she ducked to the side, grabbed the man's hand, and plunged his own knife into his stomach. Across the table, Jack ducked as well just as Cordei swung at the spot where his neck would have been, and pulled out his pistol. When he came back up again, Julianne was standing, her own sword barely touching the Cordei's neck. Jack stood and aimed the pistol right at the other man's head. Even Will had caught on, and when the action went down he backed his chair out quickly enough to knock the pirate behind him flat on his ass.  
  
"Now what was it you were saying about the tables turning Augustus?" Jack spat at the other captain, who failed in his attempt to sputter some kind of intelligible answer.  
  
"That's what I thought", Jack said cocking his pistol.  
  
"JACK", Julianne said, in a tone ordering him to stop what he was doing. He looked at her defiantly, with every intention of pulling the trigger, but after a few tense seconds conceded.  
  
"I don't want to see that ugly face of yours again as long as I'm on this island, savvy? So you best be gettin' your crew and GET OUT!"  
  
Cordei nodded vigorously at Jack whose gun was still aimed at his head. Then he turned to Julianne and nodded in apology to her as well, waiting for her to retract her outstretched sword. With a flick of the wrist, she pulled it back, cutting a light scrape down his chest as she did so. Publicly embarrassed, Cordei pushed his hat down over his face, called to all of his men that were in the tavern, and exited in shame to the sound of uproarious laughter at his expense.  
  
"Told ye they'd be fine", the bartender said to Elizabeth smiling, only to receive a huff in response as she stood and stomped back to her table.  
  
"For Christ's sake Jules, I don't know why you didn't just let me kill him", Jack huffed angrily at Julianne as he threw himself back into his chair.  
  
"Because, then you'd be no better than 'e is."  
  
Jack looked at her skeptically and still angry. "Besides", she added with a smile, "I'm sure you'll get your chance sooner or later."  
  
The rest of the evening passed in relative peace for the four diners, with the exception of the usual tavern ruckus. After they had eaten and drank just about all they could handle, Will and Elizabeth decided to turn in for the evening. Promising to lock the door behind them after they got to the house, the Turners said their goodnights and left the tavern. Still at the table enjoying just a bit more to drink, Jack and Julianne sat together quietly.  
  
"What's buggin' luv?" Julianne finally asked, tired of watching him sulk and play with his mug.  
  
"What?" he looked up slightly startled. "Oh, tisn't nothin'."  
  
"You know, while you may consider yourself a world class lair when it comes to anything else, you'll find that your 'ard pressed to fool me Captain. Spit it out!"  
  
Jack did not answer right away, but the look on his face made it obvious that he wasn't thrilled about whatever it was he was about to say.  
  
"It's just that." he began uneasily, taking Julianne slightly by surprise. "Well, I was just thinking about what Augustus said that's all."  
  
"What Augustus said?"  
  
"I am no one's boy toy, you know."  
  
Julianne could hard believe what she was hearing. Granted, she did know that Jack wasn't as completely stone cold and devoid of emotion as he wanted everyone to think, and she did know that he cared about her, but this was unbelievable. "Oh for fuck's sake Jack. Since when did you start listening to anything that jackass says?" she exclaimed slamming her mug down on the table.  
  
"I know, it's stupid, ok, let's just forget I even said anything."  
  
"Jack Sparrow", she continued standing up and pulling him up out of his seat. "If you 'aven't figured out by now how I feel about you, then yer 'opeless. Now come on, you're a mess."  
  
To this Jack could only smile, hooked his arm in hers and walk out of the tavern. 


	9. This Guy Just Doesn't Get It

It was still dark when the Pearl and the Renegade set sail the next morning. Nobody on either ship was particularly awake or happy about the situation, but with the exception of the Turners, all were pretty well used to early departures. On the deck of the Renegade, Julianne stood alone at the helm looking out over the black waters.  
  
The first few days on the journey for Isla de Muerta passed fairly calmly. With no particular sense of urgency over their mission, the two ships cruised along at a leisurely pace, sailing only by day. At night, the ships were pulled up side by side, the anchors dropped, and the crews mingled among friends, food, and drink celebrating the excitement of now belonging to a fleet. All occupied by their own drunken merriment, not one ever seemed to notice the absence of their captains, save the first mates and the Turners, then again it wasn't all that out of the ordinary anyway. And though neither Will nor Elizabeth were entirely positive what the two of them were up to, it didn't take much to guess especially considering the knowing glances exchanged between Dipst and Anamaria, and the general lack of discussion about the topic.  
  
For the most part, Will and Elizabeth fit in fairly well with the group. Sailing on the Renegade due to its extra space, Will felt almost at home, while Elizabeth dealt the best she could. Not that she didn't love the adventure and freedom of it all, but a pirate ship doesn't exactly provide the most comfortable accommodations for a lady raised in the governor's household. Most nights, she and Will dined with Jack and Julianne in the captains quarters, sometimes accompanied by the first mates, then went out and joined the evening's festivities. After watching Julianne closely in attempt to absorb all she could, Elizabeth found that the captain spent a good deal of time talking with Anamaria when she wasn't with Jack. When she finally worked up the nerve to ask her about it, Julianne told her that she had known Ana even longer than she had known Jack and considered her almost a sister.  
  
"They're aren't many of us out there", she had said, "we women have to stick together."  
  
It was on the fourth day out that trouble arose. About 1:00 in the afternoon, when most of the crews were having lunch below, Julianne turned and looked over the back deck of the ship, just to take in the sight of it all. Off in the very far distance, appeared to be what looked like an approaching ship. Reaching into one of her jacket pockets, she pulled out a telescope, opened it, and looked back out over the water. Sure enough, what she saw confirmed her suspicions. Upon further investigation though, Julianne was horrified to realize the worst; the ship approaching was none other than the Caligula.  
  
Oh bloody hell, she thought to herself as she sprung from the quarter deck and ran across the length of the Renegade.  
  
"JACK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, motioning him to come over to the starboard side of the Pearl where he could hear her.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" he yelled back.  
  
"It's the Caligula", she cried over to him pointing at the oncoming ship. "We're being followed."  
  
Jack looked in the direction where she was pointing, and all at once it became evident that he understood.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he called over to her..  
  
"I don't know. I mean 'e'd have to be stupid to try and take both of us on at once."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
"Neither would I", Julianne agreed.  
  
"Well then?" Jack asked again, knowing that if there was one thing Julianne was good at it was battle strategy.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't think he's stupid enough to pull right up in between us."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Then I would say for you to turn your ship perpendicular to me, that way no matter which direction 'e goes he's going to be facing a line of cannons. And I'll hang back a bit, I'll fair better if he's going to attack. Besides, it's you he wants anyway."  
  
Jack shook his head in agreement, and before running back to their respective helms, both captains gripped the other's hand for a minute.  
  
"In my cabin!" Captain J. ordered Will and Elizabeth. When Will began to protest he was silenced by Julianne's "NOW!", and the two did as they were told. Within minutes, the entire crew of each ship had come above deck, received their orders, and were now all in position for battle. Stopping where they were, it didn't take long for the Caligula to catch up to the new fleet and pulling out her sword, Julianne watched intently trying to anticipate Cordei's next move.  
  
The Caligula pulled up quickly, and standing up on the railing of the bow was Cordei holding on to the rigging, sword in hand. The cannon flaps were already open, and Julianne could see the Caligula's sailors in place at the ready.  
  
"SO, THE TWO OF YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD ME THERE IN THE FAITHFUL BRIDE, DIDN'T YE?" Cordei yelled at her from where he stood. "Well, this time you won't be getting' yourself out of it so easy."  
  
"Don't you ever quit? You're a bloody idiot Cordei if you think you can take down the both of us", she yelled back.  
  
"Oh please, don't think so highly of yourselves. Arrogance is so unbecoming a lady, Juli."  
  
With that last comment, Julianne just had about enough of Augustus Cordei and his ego the size of the ocean itself. Without warning, Julianne took into consideration the Caligula's position with respect to the Renegade and gave the order to fire. At once came the deafening sound of 13 cannons firing in unison, and several of them hit their mark tearing holes in the side of the other ship. Cordei however seemed unfazed by this and did not call a counter attack back on the Renegade. Instead he continued to move forward without slowing down. Suddenly Julianne became aware of he was planning. By threatening her, he had drawn her attention away from the Pearl, which he now intended to smash his bowsprit directly into. Seeing this and how close he was to achieving his goal, she knew she would not get to the other end up her own ship in enough time to warn Jack to move. Please figure this out Jack, she thought to herself as she ordered her crew to continue heavy fire, ran across the deck, and swung herself by rope across the water and onto the deck of the Caligula. Landing on the quarter deck, it was only a few steps to the helm where she promptly killed the pirate who was steering, grabbed onto the wheel herself, and turned the Caligula away from the Pearl as hard as she could. At the front of the ship, Cordei saw what had happened and began running back to where she was. Fortunately for Julianne, her quick thinking first mate had anticipated her actions, and several of her own crew were now boarding the Caligula slowing up Cordei in the process.  
  
Back on the Pearl, Jack had determined what Augustus was up to and was already moving his ship back into the lee of the Renegade just after firing a round of cannons. Now though, he saw that the Caligula was turning sharply away from where the Pearl was stopped, but he couldn't see why. Knowing that there was no way Cordei would have voluntarily backed off so easily, Jack again reversed directions and pulled the Pearl forward to see what was going on. As far back as he was, what he saw made his stomach lurch. There on the deck of the Caligula were Julianne and Augustus engaged in combat. Fury overwhelmed Jack, and he quickly ordered his men to begin firing and not let up, since most of the Renegade's crew were out of hitting range. Running with all his might, he hopped from his own ship onto Julianne's, ran the length of it, and threw himself onto the Caligula.  
  
At the end of the ship, Julianne was performing spectacularly against Augustus, who was never much of a swordsman. Unfortunately though, she soon discovered that she had left her pistol lying on the end table next to her bed on the Renegade. Grateful for her sword fighting skills, she saw Cordei go for his own gun, and quickly sliced it out of his hand before he had the chance to do anything with it. She was slowly gaining over him when she felt something slice down her left arm. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that one of Cordei's men was behind her and she was now stuck between the two of them and would have to ward both off. Ignoring the searing pain in her arm, she assessed the two momentarily she noticed that the crewmen was not much of a fighter despite his enormous size, and she quickly sent him flying backwards with a few short fancy swipes. Turning her attention back to Augustus, she found that he was making his was quickly for his gun. Running after him she caught up before he could grab it and drew him back into engagement and away from the pistol. Backing toward the center of the deck, she began to slowly turn, swinging her sword to both her left and right at both Cordei and the other pirate. As soon as she pushed on back, the other was right at her and vice versa. Beginning to grow tired, and bleeding fairly badly from her left arm which felt as though it was on fire, Julianne decided to attempt to take out the other pirate so she would only have one person to concentrate on. Throwing herself at Cordei, she momentarily drove him backward then quickly turned and attacked the other pirate with all her might. Taking him down was easy, within a few swings and stabs of her sword the large man fell to the deck dead. Just as she was about to turn around however, she saw Cordei's blade come crashing down directly for her neck. Unable to block quickly enough, Julianne prepared for the worst.  
  
Just as Cordei's sword was about to slash across her neck, Julianne heard a gun fire and watched as Augustus' eyes grew wide and he then fell to the ground. The blade of his sword grazed across her collarbone lightly, cutting but not deeply, and Cordei collapsed at her feet. Frozen where she stood, Captain Amaris stared in shock at the limp body in front of her, and was so dazed that she did not hear Jack's shouts to her until he was right next to her and touched her hand.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled startled.  
  
"Let's go, NOW!" Jack ordered her, and immediately she obeyed allowing him to pull her from the deck. By now there was little feeling at all in her left arm, and sheathing her sword she discovered that she would only be able to swing back to her own ship with her right arm which was also in serious pain due to the cut across her collarbone and shoulder. By the time she was standing on the railing of the Caligula, Julianne wasn't sure she could swing herself across at all, and stood there looking over to her own boat in frustration.  
  
"Jack, I can't", she said quietly turning to him with her head down.  
  
"Come on luv, its only a short swing, you've done this thousands of times."  
  
"No, I mean I really can't", she said again resting her head on his chest. "I can't feel my arms", she finished, barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
Feeling her entire weight leaning against him, Jack realized the problem and instantly filled with dread. Lifting her head, he found that she was beginning to fall asleep from dizziness. Looking behind him, Jack could see that most of the Renegade's crew had already abandoned the ship, and that just a few remained holding the Caligula in place until he and Julianne could get off.  
  
"Jules! Jules, come on, you've got to stay awake. Come on luv, stay with me", he urged shaking her. Julianne's head swayed uneasily but eventually she opened her eyes.  
  
"Come on, grab hold of me", he told her, "You'll go with me."  
  
Hearing him, but unable to make much of an effort, Julianne continued to lean on him and Jack could see the pain in her eyes. Gently putting each of her arms over his shoulder, he grabbed her around the waist with one arm, and wrapped the rope around his other. Saying a silent prayer to himself, he pushed off the railing and swung across the water.  
  
Jack felt his feet touch the railing of the Renegade, and was extremely grateful when Will and Dipst grabbed ahold of his legs and pulled him down onto the deck. Dipst caught Julianne, who was now completely unconscious, while Jack unwound the Caligula's rigging from his hand and let it swing back across to the other boat. Turning his attention back to the matters at hand, Jack carefully took Julianne back from her first mate and lifted her gently into his arms.  
  
"She gonna be alright?" Dipst asked with concern.  
  
Jack looked at him with a worried expression but did not answer. Making his way across the boat to Julianne's quarters, the crew cleared out of his way quickly and waited in silence. Inside the cabin, Jack laid Julianne down on her bed, took off her jacket and shirt, and began to examine her wounds. The cut across her collarbone was not bad, though it started almost at her neck and ran across her right shoulder, it was shallow and once cleaned would heal fairly quickly. Her left arm however was not so well off. The gash ran almost the length of her upper arm, slicing deep enough at the center that Jack was certain it had nicked the muscle. Grateful for his own past injuries, Jack set to work. Opening the doors to the end table next to the bed, he pulled out a large bottle of rum from the stock that Julianne always kept. He poured some of it on a clean towel from the closet and used it to clean and sterilize the wounds, taking a sip of it himself every now and again to calm his nerves. Thank god your asleep, he thought to himself, knowing from personal experience how badly the alcohol burned on an open sore. As he cleaned, her left arm began to bleed again. Gently inspecting it, his fear was confirmed.  
  
The door to Julianne's cabin flew open and Jack stepped out into the view of the awaiting crew. "Get me Anamaria", he ordered Elizabeth who was standing closest to him. She nodded and obediently ran to the far end of the ship closest to the Pearl.  
  
"Dipst", Jack called to the first mate. "We're going to have to make a stop before we continue on to Isla de Muerta, this ship is not in any condition to go any further without provisions. Passions Cove lies about two days west of here. As long as Ana's 'ere, you might as well 'ead over to the Pearl and get us movin' out of 'ere."  
  
"Right captain", Dipst answered and also made his way over to the other ship.  
  
"Will, go on over to the Pearl and help Dipst out, Elizabeth can stay here, I'll need her." Will nodded and he too was gone. 


	10. Thought We'd Lost You

"ANA!", Elizabeth yelled across the waters. "Jack needs you."  
  
Instantly, Anamaria's expression changed to one of worry, knowing that there was only one likely reason her captain was calling her. She left the helm of her own ship and quickly hurried to the side of the Pearl and swung herself across.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked Elizabeth.  
  
"It's Juli, I think she's hurt pretty bad."  
  
Without another word, Anamaria took off for the other end of the ship and made her way into the captain's cabin, where she found Jack leaning over the bed with his head down. "Out", he ordered as she entered, and turning around she saw that Elizabeth had followed her in.  
  
"I thought you needed me", she demanded irritated.  
  
"I do, but not right this minute."  
  
"But Jack, I."  
  
"Not now Elizabeth, quit your whining and GET OUT!" Jack now yelled angrily. Hurt and upset, Elizabeth did not argue further and left the cabin slamming the door behind her. By the bedside, Anamaria looked at Jack intently waiting for him to fill her in.  
  
"It's this one I'm worried about", he said to her indicating Julianne's left arm. "It goes pretty deep, I think it might need stitching up." Anamaria then examined the gash herself, carefully pulling the two sides apart to see how deep the cut really went. Sitting back she turned to Jack.  
  
"I think you're right. It's a clean slice and should heal rightly enough, but stitching it closed will help it along and keep out any infection."  
  
Jack nodded, fully prepared to let her take charge of the situation, having more experience with the situation than he. After all, it was her who always ended up fixing him up when he was injured out at sea. Knowing Juli as she did, Ana knew where to find what she needed in the cabin. Pulling out a sewing needle and a spool of thin thread, she gave the needle to Jack to hold over the oil lamp and unwound a length of string which she then put in the bottle of rum. After waiting a few minutes for the string to soften and sterilize, she threaded the needle and set to work. Not sure how long Julianne would be out and needing her to stay still, Anamaria sat her straight up in the bed and had Jack sit behind her and hold her in place. Taking Julianne's held out arm, Anamaria carefully began to stitch the wound together. Her work was impeccable, despite the blood that began to flow from each needle prick. Every few stitches she would clean up the mess with Jack's towel. For his part, Jack did not speak a single word the whole time she worked. Julianne stayed asleep throughout the entire "operation". Afterwards, Ana re-cleaned the wound again and wrapped the arm in a clean rag.  
  
"I guess I'm staying 'ere until we get to Passions Cove", she said to jack after finishing up.  
  
Still silent, Jack nodded.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to head up and take over at the helm for awhile."  
  
Again Jack simply nodded. Conversation ended, Anamaria headed out of the cabin. Just before stepping outside the door, she took a quick look over her shoulder, and smiled sympathetically to herself at what she saw. Still sitting on the bed, Jack held Julianne tight against him and rested his head on her shoulder. Ana watched only for a second longer, then closed the door quietly behind her as Jack leaned over and spoke softly into Juli's ear.  
  
No one on the Renegade saw hide nor hair of Jack for the rest of the day and into the evening. Around 6:00, Elizabeth, who had kept herself busy helping Anamaria all day, knocked lightly on the cabin door and opened it just a bit. She had been sent down by Ana to see if Julianne was awake and if either of the captains would be wanting dinner. Peering into the dimly lit room, the young woman decided against going through with her task upon seeing the two of them sleeping soundly together in the same position Anamaria had left them before (with the exception of Jack whose head was now leaning against the wall, mouth hanging wide open).  
  
***  
  
The next morning Julianne awoke to find herself in a rather uncomfortable position. Sitting herself up and off of Jack, she took a minute to recollect herself and attempt to piece together the previous day's events in an effort to come with an explanation of the current situation. Aware of a burning pain in one arm and a buzzing in the other, she looked over both injuries assessing the damage but was interrupted by a rustling behind her.  
  
"Morning", Jack said groggily but cheerful. "I was 'opin you'd be up this morning."  
  
"What happened? Last thing I remember you were pulling me away from the helm of Cordei's ship."  
  
"Yes well, let's see then, after that you went a bit uh, a bit drowsy and I had quite a time of actually gettin' you off the Caligula. But o' course I managed, wonderful pirate that I am. Anyway, as you can see you sustained a few injuries so I brought you down 'ere, Ana stitched you up, and 'ere we are!"  
  
"And 'ere we are? You stayed 'ere all night?"  
  
"O' course I did. You think I'd leave you alone in this condition?"  
  
She looked at him for a minute with raised eyebrows and then answered with a quick peck on the lips. "I guess not."  
  
"Good, now get up", he ordered lightly. "Me damn arm has been asleep for the past 8 hours and I'm pretty hungry come to think of it."  
  
Julianne rolled her eyes and smiled pulling herself up and out of the bed. Walking over to the mirror at the opposite end of the cabin, Julianne turned herself around in front of it, surveying the previous day's damage. Besides the two obvious injuries, she was irritated to discover several fresh black and blue marks at varying places on her body, as well as a few new cuts and scrapes. She was annoyed further to find that a particularly large bruise had formed over the large black R she had tattooed on her left shoulder blade but, but was pleased to see that the pirate brand on her right forearm had survived unscathed.  
  
"Well, I sure made a lovely mess of meself."  
  
"And it's a lucky thing too."  
  
""Ow do you mean?"  
  
"If ya hadn't been hurt so bad, I prolly would have knocked you around a bit for being so damned reckless."  
  
Julianne swung around to face him, mouth open in disbelief.  
  
"ME, RECKLESS? You're one to talk."  
  
"Funny, I don't see stitches on my arm or bruises all over the rest of me."  
  
Walking over to where he still sat on her bed, and with forced narrowed eyes, Julianne gripped Jack around the neck and leaned in close. "You sayin' you want a few then?" she asked in a pretend threatening voice.  
  
"I just might", he added with raised eyebrows, grabbing her shirt and pulling her into his lap with a kiss.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?" she asked, noses still touching.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that."  
  
With a smile and a sigh, Julianne stood back up and pulled some clothes out of the cabin's little closet.  
  
"Ow!", she yelped pulling on a new shirt. "Fuckin' arm" she continued to mumble to herself as she threw open the little cabinet next to her bed and pulled out a bottle of rum. Taking a long swig from, she set it down with a clink, "there's one missing", she declared giving Jack a critical look. Bending down and reaching under the bed, he pulled out the empty bottle he had opened the night before and held it up.  
  
"Let's see, used 'alf on yer arm, and the other 'alf to calm me nerves." Juli seemed satisfied with this answer, and finished getting dressed. Finally standing up, Jack traded his shirt for a new one from his own little section of the closet, and stumbled around the room gathering up both of their "accessories".  
  
"Affects", he announced holding out Julianne's weapon laden belt, which he wrapped around her. "Jacket", he continued, holding up her long blue coat which she slid into. "And hat", he finished, walking around to face her and plopping it onto her head. "Perfect", he concluded happily, rewarding her with a kiss, then decked himself out with his own things. After a few last minute adjustments, Julianne pulled open the door and both captains stepped out onto the deck, and took a deep breath of the refreshing sea air.  
  
"Where are we going?" Julianne asked, aware that the two ships were no longer sailing south east.  
  
"Passions Cove. You're gonna need to patch up a few 'oles and restock."  
  
Julianne nodded in agreement. "Passions Cove, now there's a place I 'aven't been in ages. Prolly not since that time you and I stopped and.well", aware that Ana and Elizabeth were approaching she trailed off, clearing her throat while trying to suppress a grin. "So, how goes it out 'ere", she said addressing the other three.  
  
"All's well", Ana answered the captain. "We sailed straight through the night so we ought to be gettin' to Passions Cove a bit earlier than expected."  
  
"Wondaful", Julianne approved. "Now why don't you get some sleep, you look like hell. Go a'ead down to my cabin."  
  
"Do I really want to be gettin' into that bed?" Ana asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh go fuck yerself. Change the damn sheets if yer that worried about it. Or better yet, sleep in Elizabeth's."  
  
"You know I'm only kidding. Anyhow, 'ow's that arm doing?"  
  
"Ehh, I think I'll survive."  
  
"Alright, well you know it's gonna be a real bitch takin them stitches out."  
  
"Well in that case, that god for whoever thought this stuff up", Julianne answered holding up the bottle of rum she had carried out with her and taking a drink. Lowering it again, she was caught off guard when Jack's hand shot out and grabbed it from her, and gave him a good punch in the gut as he downed half of what was left causing him to sputter rum all over the place.  
  
"Take care of someone all night and this is the appreciation I get."  
  
"You'll get more than that if you don't stop stealin' me rum" she shot back ripping the bottle from his hands.  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna get 'out o 'ere before this turns violent" Ana said turning to Elizabeth to suggest she do the same. When Elizabeth made no move to follow suit, Anamaria sighed with a shrug and headed below.  
  
"And 'ow was your evening missy", Jack asked turning his attention to Elizabeth.  
  
"Alright I guess", she answered shrugging. "Didn't do much really, talked to Anamaria a bit then slept mostly. So how are you feeling today?" she asked turning her attention to Julianne.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. In a couple o days I'll be as good as new."  
  
"Well then it looks like Jack did a good job taking care of you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he did", she replied, giving him a sidewards glance. "Anyway, I know there's one thing that would definitely make me feel better right now."  
  
"And what's that", Elizabeth asked curiously.  
  
Without a word, Julianne took another drink from her bottle, then climbed the stairs up to the quarter deck, where she walked to the helm of the Renegade and took the wheel. "And really bad eggs, eh Jack?"  
  
"And really bad eggs", he agreed nodding. "So", he began again after a long pause, "I know it wasn't exactly 'alf dead pirates that came after us, but d'ye think Will'll be upset about yesterday?"  
  
"Oh I doubt it. He pretends all this danger is beneath him but deep down he loves it."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"It's not like I have to deal with it everyday, now and again isn't too bad." Unsure of what else to say, Elizabeth looked over at Julianne who was draining the last contents of the bottle and examining her arm once again. "Her arm will be alright won't it?" the young woman asked Jack with concern.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah she'll be fine. The woman's been shot before, and stabbed too if I recall correctly. That there's nothin' compared to either of those."  
  
"That was really sweet of you yesterday, how you took care of everything."  
  
At this, Jack turned and looked Elizabeth right in the eyes, trying to think up a response to the comment. Opening his mouth to say something, he promptly shut it when nothing came to him and looked away nodding.  
  
"Jack, can I ask you something?" she continued. From the tone of her voice and her hesitancy to ask, Jack knew right away what the nature of her question was.  
  
"No", he answered firmly, then walked up and joined Juli on the deck, leaving Elizabeth standing below bewildered. He said nothing as he came up beside the other captain, but simply joined her in gazing out over the waters. She turned to him and smiled, not a cheesy grin, but a genuine smile that said so many more things than could ever be expressed in words. Her smile was returned, and with it, Jack brushed back a loose strand of hair that was blowing across her face. They stood there like that for over an hour, neither feeling the need to talk in the other's presence, in a comfortable silence enjoying the other's company. Eventually, Jack made his way to the side of the ship to confer with Dipst and Gibbs about their anticipated time of arrival at Passions Cove.  
  
Around 3:00, Julianne began to grow restless. Having taken a break from the rum hours before, the pain in her began to slowly increase over the course of the day, making her too drowsy to want to continue steering.  
  
"Why don't you go on down and 'ave a rest luv. I'll take over for a bit", Jack spoke up, waking Julianne out of her daze. "Besides, I wasn't expecting Dipst and Ana to go straight through all night. We'll be there much earlier than I expected and you don't want to be half asleep when we dock do you?"  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
"Go on then. I'll send Elizabeth down in a bit to see if you need anything."  
  
"I'll be fine Jack. Just need another round or two to drink and quick wink and I'll be ready to go."  
  
"Alright", he agreed, obviously not convinced, and watched her leave. Taking the wheel himself, he soon found his thoughts wandering, mostly to her. Another hour passed, and Jack was relieved to see that Ana was awake and making her way up to where he stood.  
  
"'Ow's everything."  
  
"We should be there within a few hours", he answered.  
  
"And Juli?"  
  
"Takin' a nap."  
  
Ana nodded.  
  
"Would you mind", Jack asked. "Just for a few minutes."  
  
Nodding again, Ana stepped forward and took the wheel as Jack descended the stairs to the main deck and disappeared underneath. Opening the door to the captain's cabin just a crack, he peered in and found Juli asleep in bed, bottle of rum half empty on the floor. Crossing the room, he picked up the bottle, corked it and put it away then sat down on the edge of the bed. Being a restless sleeper, Julianne had apparently rolled around quite a bit and blood was beginning to seep from both major injuries. Pulling the bottle back out, Jack grabbed the towel from the night before and gently cleaned it off. Somewhat satisfied, he took another minute to adjust the pillows, and then made his was back out.  
  
"Well?" Ana asked when he stepped back up beside her.  
  
"She's fine." 


	11. Devil's Blood

Once again I just want to thank and recognize Rat who is completely responsible for the next couple of chapters. When I read her story I fell absolutely in love with it and just had to incorporate her great idea into this story. As much as I'd love to take the credit myself, she really did come up with a great idea, so check out "Devil's Blood" to see where it came from and I'm sure you'll notice TONS of similarities. Thanks so much for letting me borrow it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The rest of the day passed without much excitement on either ship, and by 9:00 just about everyone was relieved to see Passions Cove growing larger before them as they sailed towards the horizon. With the exception of a few smaller boats, the small harbor was almost empty. The people of the little island were a secluded bunch, whose only contact with the outside world was the visitors that stopped there. Passions Cove was a favorite spot among most pirates, the island was like a miniature version of Tortuga with more of its good points and fewer of its bad. The main tavern, which stood fairly close to the waterfront along with the inn, was called the Rusty Nail. The owner, Rubina Ramirez, was a prominent figure in island society. Besides owning the inn and Rusty Nail, she also owned most of the other buildings in town which she rented out, as well as over half of the "real estate". Were there a system of government in Passions Cove, she would undoubtedly run it.  
  
Docking at Passions Cover however, was always especially difficult. Having such a small harbor, pulling one ship in successfully could take several attempts, let alone two. It wasn't very often that Jack admitted when he was less than perfect at something, but when it came to the wrath he would have to face from Juli if he did damage to the Renegade, he quickly abandoned ego. She's the one who wanted this oversized tank, so she's the one whose going to deal with it, he thought to himself. Besides, he was more concerned that no ill doing befell his own ship anyway.  
  
"Ana", he called to his first mate, who was running around on the main deck preparing to land. "Go and get Juli would you?"  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
"I'm right 'ere", a voice answered before Anamaria even had the chance to move.  
  
"See, good as new", Julianne continued stepping onto the quarter deck and twirling around, bottle of rum in hand.  
  
"Someone's awfully pleasant after their nap", Jack observed. "Good timing anyway. 'ere you go", he added stepping back from the helm.  
  
"Since when are you so quick to give up command", she asked stepping up next to him and taking the wheel.  
  
"Since it requires me to dock this incredibly dopic ship in that incredibly tiny harbor. I" he added, "am going to dock my own ship."  
  
"She's too much for you then" Julianne asked referring to her ship. "I thought there wasn't anything the amazing Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't handle."  
  
"I can handle it. I just prefer not to 'ave you breathin' down me neck over it."  
  
"Oh, so it's me you can't handle then", she said with a smirk, pacing over to him haughtily with a tempting look.  
  
"Actually, its Dipst handling the Pearl I'm worried about", he criticized her first mate lightly, not taking the bait. Then, in one swift movement, he grabbed the bottle of rum out of her hand, spun around, and headed for the stairs.  
  
"I bet it is. Go on then amateur, let a real captain show you 'ow it's done" she taunted jokingly as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah", he called back over his shoulder. Crossing the main deck, Jack pulled himself up onto the railing by the rigging, pushed off, and swung himself across and onto the Black Pearl. Laughing to herself, Julianne grasped the wheel with both hands and looked out into the dimly lit harbor. Beside the Renegade, the Pearl slowed and pulled back, and Juli looked over to see Jack was now at the helm. On the lower levels of her ship, the crew began lowering the sails, slowing their pace to a gentle glide. Jack was right, no doubt about that, pulling a boat the size of the Renegade into Passions Cove required a certain level of skill that had taken Juli years to perfect. Turning the wheel carefully and commanding the positioning of certain sails, the captain maneuvered the Renegade into the harbor and docked as though she could have done it with her eyes closed. As the anchor splashed into the water and the plank lowered, the Pearl slid in next to the Renegade with ease and followed suit.  
  
"Alright mates", Julianne announced stepping up to the railing that overlooked the main deck. "Don't go getting' too comfortable, we aren't stayin' long. Enjoy yerselves tonight cause we got a lot o work tomorrow." After a chorus of "Aye, aye Cap'n", Julianne left the deck satisfied and exited the ship with Ana and Elizabeth close behind her.  
  
"So, where are we headed?" Elizabeth inquired as the trio stood on the dock waiting for their companions on the Pearl. Ana and Juli exchanged a look over her head.  
  
"To the tavern o course", Ana answered, "where else 'ave you ever seen us go after dockin'?"  
  
"You certainly don't want to eat in the galley again if you don't 'ave to?" Juli asked.  
  
"No, I guess I don't."  
  
"Now hold up there Cap'n", Ana cut in. "I always thought you prided yerself on 'avin the best galley of any pirate ship on the seas."  
  
"Of any ship aye", Juli agreed, "but I'd still rather a good ole tavern dinner anyday."  
  
"And don't forget a good jug of grog", Elizabeth added. As soon as the words left her mouth, both pirates turned and stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I'll be damned", Julianne exclaimed, "we just might make a decent pirate out o you yet."  
  
"I don't necessarily know if I like the sound of that", Will's cheerful voice joined into the conversation, and the three women turned to see he, Jack, and Dipst approaching.  
  
"I don't worry luv", Julianne reassured, "I'm sure its nothin a few days back 'ome won't undo."  
  
As the six of them fell into step, with Jack and Julianne at the head of the pack, the began making their way for the tavern for some dinner. Just as they were stepping off the end of the dock, two enormous men came up to them and each took Jack and Julianne by the arm.  
  
"We've been waiting for you", the man holding Jack grunted.  
  
"I wasn't aware we were expected", Jack said in his typical cocky manner.  
  
"Oh, you've been expected alright. You've been expected for some time now", the man holding Julianne now added.  
  
"Come on, let's go", the first man spoke again, and both Jack and Juli were pulled roughly along, with their four friends trailing behind them. A step behind their aggressors, Jack and Julianne both exchanged a confused look, but found themselves unable to speak to one another.  
  
"'xcuse me just a second luv", Julianne finally decided to speak up in a sickeningly sweet voice, pulling slightly backwards to get the attention of the man dragging her. "But where exactly are we going, and to what purpose?"  
  
"Yer going to Ramirez. Now shut yer trap."  
  
That was enough for both captains, and simultaneously they both ripped themselves from the grip of the two men and pulled out their pistols.  
  
"I don't think we'll be goin' to see anyone, savvy?" Jack stated boldly to the both of them. The two men, who were obviously not the sharpest tools in the shed considering they had neglected to take the captains' weapons in the first place, both stood gawking unsure what to do.  
  
"You 'eard 'im", Julianne added, "now fuck off."  
  
Nodding vigorously, both turned and hurried away as fast as they could. Putting away their guns, Julianne turned to Jack hand outstretched. "Nice work Captain." Jack likewise extended his hand and the two shook, motioned for their friends to follow along, and continued on their way.  
  
"So, who d'ye suppose this Ramirez anyway?" Julianne asked just before they reached the tavern.  
  
"I dunno, but I 'ave a feeling we're goin to find out before this is all over with."  
  
Stepping inside the crowded tavern, the six travelers were lucky to find a large table open against the far wall of the place. Immediately upon sitting down, a scantily clad blonde woman with bright red lipstick made her way to their table to take their drink and dinner order. Upper scale place that the Rusty Nail was, Elizabeth and Will happily ordered wine, while the others settled for the usual less refined drink of choice. As soon as she had gone back to the bar, Ana noticed Gibbs enter across the room and motioned for him to come and join them.  
  
"So you are 'ere", he said taking a seat. "I noticed you encountered a bit o trouble out there on the dock."  
  
"Yes, apparently we've been expected for some time. Whatever that means. Anyway", Jack continued brushing it off, "they've already come round for drinks but I want to do a bit o investigatin so I'll order you one whilst I'm up."  
  
"Thank ye Cap'n."  
  
Getting up from his seat, Jack made his way over to the bar in his usual saunter. Passing their "waitress" along the way, she carefully removed one of the mugs from her tray and handed to him. Continuing on his way, Jack found himself an open seat at the bar and made himself comfortable, casually observing his surroundings.  
  
Back at the table, the woman set their drinks down in front of each of them, and as soon as they were served everyone lifted their cups in a toast and drank. Raising her cup to her lips slowly as she surveyed the tavern herself, Juli became aware of a faint smell in her drink as she sipped. Immediately spitting out what she had not already swallowed, she dropped the mug on the table spilling its contents everywhere, turned to the bar and screamed. "JACK!"  
  
She was too late, Jack had already downed half of the contents of his drink, and was going for a second sip when he heard her yelling. Putting his cup down and looking at her in confusion, he was caught completely off guard when two men grabbed each of his arms and pulled him from the seat, preventing him from grabbing a weapon. At the same time though, he saw two more men grab Juli and three others surround the rest of their party to keep them from interfering. Looking next to him, he discovered that both of the men who held him were the very same ones he and Julianne had had a run it with earlier.  
  
"Thought you'd gotten the best of us then did ye?" one of them sneered at him. "Now, let's try this again shall we. And either of you try anything this time, it'll be yer friends that suffer. Savvy?" he finished imitating Jack from earlier.  
  
"Savvy mate, we're savvy."  
  
"Good, then let's go." Motioning his head towards the back of the tavern the two holding Julianne began moving to where he had directed, and Jack also felt himself being pulled as well. Along the way, he took notice of the fact that a silence had fallen over the entire tavern and everyone was staring at them both.  
  
"Just sit 'ere and behave", Julianne sternly commanded the other four at the table when the two brutes took hold of her. "If we're not back by tomorrow, get the rest of the crews and get out o 'ere", she further instructed the first mates.  
  
"Oh, no need to get so dramatic", one of her attackers cut in, "you'll be back just fine. Now let's go", he finished ripping her from the table by her left arm.  
  
"Ow!" she screeched. "Watch the arm fucker!"  
  
Angry at being addressed as such, the man pulled down her coat sleeve to reveal the stitched gash from the previous day.  
  
"Well that sure is a doosy isn't it? Best be behavin' or I'll give you another to match on the other arm."  
  
Julianne did not respond but scowled at him.  
  
Reaching the back wall of the place, the man on her right pulled at a small notch in the wall and a door swung open. Unable to look behind her to see if Jack was coming, she uneasily allowed herself to be led down a narrow, dimly lit hallway that ended with another door. Pushing open this door, Julianne now found herself in a large, beautifully decorated room that appeared to be an office of some sort. Coming to a stop, one of the men took both of her hands behind her back while the other removed her sword and gun from her side.  
  
"Don't need any unnecessary opportunities arising to cause trouble", he said with a malicious, toothless grin. Again Julianne did not respond, but simply glared back at him and remembered the knife in her left boot. Now without her weapons, two chairs were pulled from along the wall, placed in the middle of the room, and she was thrown ruthlessly into one of them. The two men both took up position behind her, and looking to her left she saw Jack was sitting in the chair next to her. For what seemed like an eternity, not a sound was heard in the elaborate office. Jack looked over in her direction, but she was unable to read his thoughts. *It's only a matter of minutes now, she thought to herself as she watched his face grow redder with every second. Pretty soon he'll be a wreck.*  
  
Looking back to the front, another hidden door in the room swung open, and a woman stepped out. The woman was gorgeous, tall, with dark tanned skin and raven black hair. It was obvious that she enjoyed the finer things in life as she wore a beautiful suit of silk, embroidered in gold that flowed about her as she walked. Walking to a table that stood against the wall behind the desk, she poured herself a glass of wine, then opened a silver flask that also sat there and added something to her drink. Taking a seat in the huge leather chair behind the desk, she took a sip of her drink and then set her goblet down and spun it around between her fingertips.  
  
"Well, this is very interesting isn't it? Very interesting indeed." She looked up, staring each captain thoughtfully. "Let's see", she continued taking another sip, "The Renegade and the Black Pearl. So that must make you Captain Julianne Amaris, and you, hmm, you couldn't possibly be Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Depends on whose askin'", Jack spat at her. "Who the 'ell are you?" He would have continued had it not been for Julianne loudly clearing her throat for him to shut up.  
  
"At least one of you has a brain anyway", the woman said, smiling strangely at Julianne.  
  
"Look, since we've apparently been expected, d'ye think ye might like to tell us who you are and what you want with us", Julianne replied coolly.  
  
"You are a saucy little thing aren't you? Nice to see that all those stories have a little truth to em, eh?"  
  
Annoyed at not getting an answer Juli sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Jack again, whose face was now red as blood and was beginning to sweat.  
  
"You know, it appears the drink isn't agreeing with your friend very well. You on the other hand seem to be holding up nicely", the woman said addressing only Julianne again.  
  
"It'll pass, the first 20 minutes are always the worst", Juli answered unphased.  
  
"Or the last two weeks", the woman responded with a sly grin. Another sip from the glass. "Well, I suppose you've suffered long enough so I will tell you why you are here. My name is Rubina, you may have heard of me."  
  
"Rubina Ramirez", Jack coughed, "you pretty much run this 'ere town."  
  
"Aww, you're too kind. But yes, that would be me. And, as your partner has already guessed, though by now I'm sure you have to, we've added a bit to your drinks this evening. A bit of Pratt Root."  
  
"Devil's Blood. We know what it is. You don't need to fancy it up", Julianne retorted harshly.  
  
"Well from the sound of things, it would seem the two of you have had your run ins with it before. I am correct?"  
  
Neither answered.  
  
"Regardless, I'm sure you know its effect anyway. Which brings us to why you're here."  
  
Again neither replied, but behind both of them it was apparent that all four of their guards were growing restless.  
  
"Oh, go on you four", Rubina snapped at them, and quickly the proceeded to the small bar two by two and made themselves each a quick drink.  
  
"You see captains", Rubina continued. "We've had quite a nice little set up here on Passions Cove for quite some time. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the obvious, we all are quite fond of the drink."  
  
"You're addicts, is what you mean", Jack seethed.  
  
"I've always thought addiction was a bit of a harsh word, don't you agree?" she asked her four goons while taking another drink, who each nodded. "Yes, well anyway, as I was saying, we here on Passions Cove are all quite fond of the drink. And, for the last ten years we've a sort of agreement with the captain of your very own ship Captain Sparrow, that provided us with a generous supply of what we needed."  
  
"Fuckin Barbossa", Jack mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Problem is", Rubina went on, ignoring his comment. "Now that you've taken over the Black Pearl, we haven't gotten a delivery in quite some time. Having experienced the drug yourselves, I'm sure I need not explain what happens when one is deprived of it. The thing is, Devil's Blood has sort of become part of our everyday lives here, without it we are a wretched people. We need it, to survive."  
  
"What has this got to do with us", Julianne spoke up, growing tired of Rubina's melodrama.  
  
"Well, I would have thought you have figured it out by now", she answered. "What most people don't know about Pratt Root, is that there are very few places where it can actually be found, and that one of these is Isla de Muerta. That's why it was so easy for Captain Barbossa to supply it to us. So, since you are now the captain of the Pearl, and I assume you know how to get there, I want the two of you to bring it to us."  
  
"We don't run poison, and you're mad if you think we're going to help you fuel your addiction", Julianne answered, both disgusted and infuriated. "I'd rather die", she added vehemently.  
  
"As will your friend if he doesn't get more as well. You see, I'm not a simple minded woman Captain. When I saw your ships pull in and the two of you get off, I hardly expected you to comply with my wishes, especially after your confrontation with my men. That is why I had your drinks laced. Now, while you were attune enough to notice and did not drink it, Captain Sparrow did not fare so lucky. Basically you're left with a catch 22 aren't you. You don't help me, your friend suffers."  
  
"And what makes you think I care about what happens to 'im."  
  
"I suppose it's likely that you don't, and would be happy to let him to let him tough it out, or even kill him. But like I said, I'm no fool, and based on what I've seen, I'll take my chances." Here Rubina stopped and drained the rest of the contents in her class. "So, do we have an accord."  
  
Julianne did not answer at first. Looking over at Jack, she was relieved to see that he was beginning to get over the initial shock of the thing and was starting to look almost normal again. Turning back to Rubina, she stared at the woman bitterly. If looks could kill, she thought to herself. Drawing in a deep breath, she blinked slowly then gave her answer. "We have an accord."  
  
"Marvelous", Rubina said cheerfully, standing. "And not to worry, it won't be a total waste for you. You'll be paid handsomely for your efforts of course. Besides, it can't be all that bad of a task can it? I mean you are pirates."  
  
At this Julianne let out a laugh, "we might be pirates, but even some things are beneath us."  
  
"Yes well", Rubina answered with a tight smile. "I guess you'll just have to put that past you this time. Anyway, let's see, Isla de Muerta is about 5 or so days from here so we'll be expecting you within the next 2 weeks. That's all for this evening. Boys, would you like to see our guests out?"  
  
All four obeyed, and Jack and Julianne were promptly ripped from their chairs and pushed back down the hall from where they came. Stepping out once again into the crowded tavern, the men thrust their weapons back in their hands and slammed the door behind them. Looking around, Juli saw that all five of their companions still sat guarded at the table in the corner, though the guards were beginning to move at the command of the bartender.  
  
"Come on", she order Jack, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him along behind her. Approaching the table, she angrily shoved her sword and pistol back where they belonged, put Jack's back on him, and picked up her hat from her earlier seat.  
  
"Let's go", she barked at everyone else. "We're leaving. The three of you find everyone and get back to the ship", she told Ana, Dipst, and Gibbs.  
  
"Juli what's going.", Elizabeth began to ask, receiving harsh stares from the three pirates.  
  
"NOW!" was all Julianne answered. Grabbing Jack by the jacket again, she stomped angrily out of the tavern dragging him, with Will and Elizabeth hurrying behind to keep up. She stomped all the way back to the dock and onto the Renegade without once stopping, dragging Jack all the way. Will and Elizabeth desperately wanted to know what went on when they were taken into the back but knew better than to ask. The entire way they both watched Jack, who seemed to be in some kind of happy daze. He did not fight Juli's pulling him, but would occasionally mumble some indiscernible phrases that were apparently quite humorous to no one but him, until Julianne eventually turned around and snapped at him to shut up. Walking up the plank of her ship, she was happy to see that most of the crew had either stayed since docking or already returned. Taking Jack over to her cabin, she opened the door and pushed him in.  
  
"You just stay in there and don't cause any trouble", she ordered before shutting the door and locking it.  
  
"ALRIGHT! HERE'S WHAT'S GOING TO ON!", she announced, getting the attention of everyone who all began moving to the main deck of the Renegade. Pausing until they were all present and convened, she surveyed the shore to make sure none of Rubina's cronies were lurking around. When everyone was present and accounted for, she stepped forward and began speaking, low enough that only those there could hear.  
  
"Apparently, at some point during that wretched bastard Barbossa's little reign as captain, he managed to successfully turn this island into a haven for strung out Devil's Blood addicts." A collective gasp could be heard around the ship followed by murmuring. "I'm sure I do not need to explain what this means as most of you are already quite aware. Anyway, it seems that Barbossa frequented this place quite often and was the supplier of the drug, so with him gone they have no means of getting it. Tonight at the tavern, Jack and I were taken hostage, as it were, and basically told we were expected to pick up where Barbossa left off, and Jack was drugged for leverage. I'm telling you now, there is no way in hell that we're gettin involved in this mess. We are going to fix this ship up first thing in the morning, then sail the fuck out o' 'ere for good. Until then, I want all of you to go about things as normal, in fact for all I care act as if you don't even know what's going on. But either way, I want both these ships stocked and ready to go so we can leave as soon as possible. Everyone is to stay on ship tonight, and stay out of the tavern! Do not drink anything while you are 'ere, especially if you 'aven't already. We all savvy?"  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n", came their chorused response.  
  
"Alright then, Ana, Dipst, I'm going to be indisposed for the evening. See that everything gets taken care of will ye?"  
  
"Aye Cap'n", the both answered.  
  
"Use Will and Elizabeth where you need them."  
  
Both nodded. "You gonna need any 'elp", Ana asked quietly.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, just as long as I don't have to be worryin bout what's goin on out 'ere."  
  
"Aye, alright. Well just yell if ye need anything."  
  
"Thanks", and Juli walked away and let herself back into her cabin, this time locking the door from the inside.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry", Will spoke up after a moment of quiet. "But what exactly is going on? I've never even heard of Devil's Blood."  
  
"Yes, sounds terrible", Elizabeth agreed.  
  
"It is", Dipst reinforced. "You think rum's bad, doesn't even compare to this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a root", Ana interjected. "Very rare, only grows in certain places. It's poison really, horrible drug. Once you take it though you're hooked."  
  
"Why would anyone take it?" Elizabeth asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, it has its good points", Dipst said with a bit of a grin.  
  
"It's a stimulant", Ana explained. "Basically takes every good feeling you 'ave and severely intensifies it. Only thing is, it's the 'ardest thing in the world to give up once you've 'ad it. Takes weeks, sometimes months."  
  
"And it ain't pretty", Dipst added.  
  
"No, not at all. One of the most painful experiences you'll ever go through. You've no appetite, no thirst, no desire to sleep. All you do is sit there craving more. And if you can't 'ave it, you'd just as well die."  
  
"That's awful" Elizabeth exclaimed horrified.  
  
"Yeah tis. Very few people who actually quit successfully. Usually have to be weaned off little by little."  
  
"And that's what Jack's going to have to do", Will now asked.  
  
"Aye", Dipst answered.  
  
"Will he survive?" Elizabeth asked with serious concern.  
  
"Oh 'e'll survive", Dipst assured her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He's done it before", Ana replied. "Like I said, very few people who actually quit successfully. Jack and Juli are prolly the only two I know."  
  
"They used it?" Elizabeth asked with renewed horror.  
  
"Aye, they did."  
  
"Why would they ever do such a thing."  
  
"I already told ye", Ana answered growing annoyed. "Intensifies your feelings. Both emotional and physical, if you catch my meaning."  
  
"Oh", both Turners said in unison, shocked.  
  
"That's so vulgar!" Elizabeth exclaimed, talking more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough story tellin' for now", Dipst cut in. "Come on, we've got work to do."  
  
Back in the cabin, Julianne rubbed her temples attempting to regain her focus. She had had only a sip from her drink, almost not even enough to call it a sip at all. But even that was enough to send a pleasant tingling feeling throughout the whole of her body, and cause her thoughts to wander to all sorts of distractions.  
  
"We aren't going through with it?" Jack interrupted her thoughts. Looking up, she found him sitting at the small table that stood along the wall that separated the bedroom from the living room.  
  
"Of course we aren't. When we get to Isla de Muerta we're going to burn every last bit of it", she answered as though she was irritated he had even thought otherwise.  
  
"And you're prepared to deal with me for the next two, three, four weeks?"  
  
"You'll do it in two, same as before. Maybe less since it was only this once."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice", she said walking over to him, taking him by the chin, and lifting his face so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"Don't tempt me Jules."  
  
Letting go, she threw herself into the opposite chair and sighed. "Anyway, 'ow are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"Alright. Bit fuzzy but nothing that'll last."  
  
"Well you know", he began in an amused voice, getting up from his chair. "seeing as how the next couple o weeks are going to be hell, it'd be an awful waste to let this whole situation go untapped", he finished giving her a sly look as he stepped into the bedroom.  
  
"Ow can you even think about that at a time like this", she demanded following him in.  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me the thought asn't crossed yer mind", he replied throwing himself lazily onto the bed and looking at her with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
She did not answer. *Don't be ridiculous, she chastised herself when she found herself considering his proposition. Although, if I tire 'im out then at least e'll sleep through the night. And it would be an awful waste. Besides, for what I'm about to go through, I'd say I deserve it. Yes, I definitely deserve it.*  
  
Sitting down on the bed looking down on him, a large grin spread across her face. "Well, no 'arm in it really."  
  
An identical smile formed on Jack's face, and rolling over to put out the candle on the bedside table, he turned back to her and pulled her down on top of him. 


	12. Getting Clean

You get to marry Jack if you can find the quote from another Johnny Depp movie in this chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Julianne awoke the next morning to find Jack sitting on the floor in the middle of the room twirling a full bottle of rum around on its side. He had apparently made some attempt to dress himself, although had not been terribly successful at it.  
  
*Well, time for the fun to begin*, Juli thought to herself sitting up and setting her feet on the ground. Kicking something, she looked down to see all of their clothing from the previous day laying in a pile, and inconspicuously slid Jack's sword and pistol under the bed without his noticing.  
  
"Mornin luv", she said cheerily getting up and going to the closet.  
  
"Mmm", Jack grunted in reply.  
  
After throwing something on, she crossed back over to Jack and held out her hands.  
  
"Up", she commanded, but her request was denied as Jack simply stared up at her with somber eyes.  
  
"Come on Jack", she continued, grabbing him by the arms. "You're going to get dressed and then we're going to get something to eat."  
  
"Not hungry!"  
  
"I know yer not hungry, but you're going anyway", she replied pulling him up into a standing position. Bending down again, she picked up the bottle of rum and took a drink herself then set it aside. "You're a mess", she started in on Jack again. "You're gonna 'ave to try a lil harder than this, unless you want to drive me insane", she added, getting him together.  
  
"Pfft."  
  
"There", she concluded irritatedely, yanking his belt a little too hard. "Let's go."  
  
"I already told you I ain't hungry."  
  
"And I already told you, I don't care, yer goin anyway. For god's sake Jack, it's a little early along for this stubbornness. Now let's go."  
  
Huffing loudly, Jack allowed himself to be dragged from the cabin and out onto the deck.  
  
"Why am I 'ere anyway. I should be over there captaining me own ship."  
  
"Ana would kill you after a day if this."  
  
"Oh, so now you think yer the only woman who can handle me? Well I've got news for you missy, no woman controls Captain Jack Sparrow. NO ONE!"  
  
Whipping around and grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt, Julianne pulled Jack close to her with a jerk. "You are trying my patience Captain", she scolded. "Now you better get over yerself quick before I've 'ad it and throw you to the sharks."  
  
"You'd throw me over board just for being an asshole? You wouldn't dare. You wouldn't dare", he chided as she turned around and continued for the galley pulling him behind her.  
  
"Oh yes I would", she said to herself under her breath. Walking into the galley she found most of her crew was already there enjoying a freshly stocked breakfast.  
  
"Ow long 'ave we been out?" Julianne asked her first mate sitting down at the table he was occupying along with both Turners, and pulling Jack down with her.  
  
"Bout 3 hours."  
  
"Good. You and Ana 'ave done an excellent job."  
  
"Thank ye Cap'n. Although you should know, we 'aven't a clue where we're 'eadin. Just started sailing west like you told us."  
  
"Right, I forgot", she replied turning to Jack who was staring blankly at nothing in particular. He was shaken from his daze as Juli began rooting through the pockets in his jacket for something.  
  
"What are you doin", he asked gruffly.  
  
She did not answer, but a few pockets later she pulled out what she was looking for. "Found it", she said, opening Jack's 'broken' compass.  
  
"Hey, that's mine. Give me that", Jack demanded grabbing lazily for it. Holding her arm away from his reach Julianne examined it thoroughly, then promptly clapped it shut when a full plate was set in front of her and one in front of Jack.  
  
"Eat up", she ordered.  
  
"For the millionth time woman, I'm not hungry."  
  
Picking up his fork, she slammed in down causing the base to stick into the table. "STOP CALLING ME WOMAN! Now whether you think yer hungry or not, you're going to eat every last bit of what's on your plate, cause if you don't I'm going to force it down your throat. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy", he mumbled begrudgingly and swiped the fork from her hand.  
  
Elizabeth, who had previously remained quiet, now spoke up concerned.  
  
"Do you really need to be so harsh with him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah", Jack chimed in, in agreement.  
  
Returning Elizabeth's questioning look with a scowl, Juli answered with contempt. "Ms. Turna, have you actually ever seen a person whose suffering from deprivation of Pratt root?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head no.  
  
"Well, since I 'ave. And, I've actually used it and 'ad to quit meself, I would say that pretty much makes me the bloody authority on the subject. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head yes.  
  
"Right, SO THEN DON'T QUESTION ME DAMNED METHODS. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING."  
  
Again Elizabeth shook her head yes, lowering her gaze.  
  
"Now was that really necessary?" Jack cut in.  
  
"SO HELP ME GOD JACK", Juli began raising her hand as though to slap him. Reconsidering for a minute, she lowered her hand before speaking, much more calmly. "Just finish your breakfast would you? Anyway, where's Will?" Julianne turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
"On the Pearl helping Ana and Gibbs."  
  
Julianne nodded.  
  
With no response to her earlier request, Jack turned back to his plate and continued pushing his food around on it, taking an occasional bite here and there. After watching him keep it up for another ten minutes, Julianne decided she was satisfied with only half of his food being eaten.  
  
"Good enough", she said, then pushed a large mug of water in front of him. "All of it", she instructed. Jack look at her with a horrified expression, as though she was telling him to drink an entire mug of piss. "You heard me", she reinforced. Turning back to stare at the cup, Jack swiped it up and downed its contents in one large gulp, spilling a good amount of it all over himself and the table. "Come on", Julianne said to him standing up. Jack, who had become quite subdued since almost being hit, did not argue, got up, and followed her out. Stepping up to the helm where one of her men was currently steering, Juli reopened the compass and checked their direction.  
  
"I'll take it from 'ere Sprat."  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n", he answered making ready to head back down to the main deck.  
  
"Actually mate", she stopped him, glancing over at Jack who had perched himself against the railing of the deck and was looking longingly back at his own ship behind them. "If ye wouldn't mind stayin up 'ere for a bit and keeping an eye on Cap'n Sparrow. Don't want him throwing himself over board. Just try and make yerself seem natural an all." The young man nodded and walked casually back to where Jack stood and pretended to look out too. He made a few short remarks to which Jack occasionally grunted, but that was about all. Drugged up as he was, Jack was no idiot, he knew exactly why the young sailor was there, and though he did not like it he managed to control himself from protesting. After 10 minutes of trying to start a conversation, the young sailor soon gave up and just stood there watching the captain.  
  
The scene on the quarter deck remained the same for a good two hours. At some point Dipst had come up with a bottle of rum for Julianne to see if she wanted a break but she stayed where she was. Jack remained silent and motionless the entire time. Though the thought of pitching himself into the crystal waters had occurred to him several times, he simply tried his best to put it out of his mind. Besides, though his guard was young, he was obviously in quite good physical condition and the captain highly doubted he'd be successful should he attempt to go through with it. He'd probably end up being dragged back down to Julianne's cabin and be made to stay there for the remainder of the day, and he really much preferred the deck. Eventually though, he was no longer content to keep watch on his ship, and the sight of several other people steering it was really quite discouraging. Leaving his post at the railing, he headed across the deck towards the stairs.  
  
"Where ye goin?" Julianne called to him.  
  
"Not to worry luv, I'm not gonna throw meself over board if that's what you think. Just going down on the main deck to socialize for a bit", he said a bit more cheerful than he had been all day.  
  
Not completely convinced that he was going down to actually socialize, Julianne nodded slightly and watched him go. To her surprise, after putzing around a bit, he did end up strolling over to Dipst and planted himself on the deck to talk to him for awhile. Upon his departure, Julianne motioned for her young and very bored sailor who had been watching Jack to go ahead and do as he wished. She stood there drinking, steering, and thinking to herself for another 15 minutes until she saw Elizabeth coming her way.  
  
"Ahem", the younger woman cleared her throat timidly when Juli did not acknowledge her presence.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I umm, I just came up here to say I'm sorry, what I mean is, I wanted to apologize for criticizing you in the galley earlier. I had no right."  
  
Julianne looked at her with raised eyebrows, quite impressed. "It's alright, I shouldn't have taken my anger on him out on you anyway", she replied.  
  
"It's just that he looked like he was suffering so terribly you know", Elizabeth continued to validate her actions.  
  
"He is."  
  
"Yes, Anamaria told me it was really quite awful, and she said she hadn't even ever tried it", Elizabeth went on, as more of a probing question than a statement.  
  
Julianne nodded taking a drink. "Feels like dying", she said bluntly after her sip. "Ye don't want to eat, drink, sleep, do anything really except get more. The craving is almost unbearable, to the point where if you 'ad to choose between going on in that state or dying, you'd rather die."  
  
"Why on earth would you ever get involved with something like that? It seems so stupid to put yourself through it."  
  
"It does seem stupid doesn't. Looking back, I've often asked myself the same question."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Quite simply, it was fun. And I was young. I was younger than you are now when I first became a pirate. Ana told you about the bad part, but did she tell you about the good part? Being tripped up on Devil's Blood is one of the most amazing feelings in the world. Absolutely thrilling. Think of the best thing you've ever felt in yer life, well you take that and multiply it by about a hundred, and that's what it's like. And it's not just 'ow yer feelin emotionally neither, it's got a lot of physical benefits if yer doin anything perhaps stimulates the body as well." Here Julianne paused at the disgusted expression that spread across Elizabeth's face.  
  
"Yes, I had heard about that part. So you were addicted then? Like those people on that island?"  
  
"Addicted? No. Well I wasn't anyway. Jack on the other hand was quite addicted. I took just enough, and you know, we would do our thing and 'ave our fun, and that would be that. I'd feel like shit for a couple o days but I was never really heavily into it."  
  
"But Jack was?"  
  
Juli took a minute before answering this question. When she spoke, he tone changed from one of light reflection to more serious and thoughtful. "The thing is Elizabeth, contrary to what he would 'ave you believe, Captain Jack Sparrow is not invincible. He wakes up every morning and goes through his day fighting his demons just like any other man." Taking another sip from her bottle, Julianne found her eyes wandering to where Jack was still sitting with Dipst. "And he's got a lot o' demons mind you, more than most men even by pirate standards. The things he's seen in his life, he's been through and done, the things we've both done." Another pause. "When you think about it, we're nothing more than a bunch of thieves, a bunch of murders the lot of us. Sure you can dress it up by callin it piracy, but the facts o the matter remain the same. I have killed hundreds of people Ms. Turner, and not just men, but women and children. I have destroyed lives and livelihoods, all for my own gain. When I die, if there is a god who reigns supreme over this world, I've no doubt I will be punished for the sins I 'ave committed. But, I suppose that's the price I chose to pay for my freedom. Besides, its part of the life, what are gonna do?"  
  
"Leave it. Go somewhere and live a normal life."  
  
"A normal life, is that what you call it. We've 'ad this conversation before. Besides, where would I go? I'm a wanted woman in almost every province, town, and territory within 300 miles of 'ere. You think anyone's going to let me just waltz into their little story book worlds and move in next door? I don't."  
  
"You could go to Tortuga."  
  
"To what purpose? Be honest now, would you want to live on that wretched little island? I could never do it anyway, live there, watching everyone else sailing in and out. No, this is where I belong. I don't know anything else."  
  
To this Elizabeth made no response, but stood next to the captain quietly contemplating what she had just learned. Trying to steer the conversation back to its original purpose, she asked, "Why did you decide to quit anyway?"  
  
"Quit what?" Julianne asked, already forgetting what they had been talking about earlier.  
  
"The Devil's Blood."  
  
"Oh right. I don't know, lots of reasons really. I guess I just got to a point where I realized that I couldn't really enjoy life anymore without it. And what kinda life is that? So, you know, I just decided it was time to give it up. Like I said, I wasn't that far into it so quitting wasn't nearly as 'ard for me."  
  
"And Jack just went along with it?"  
  
"Oh hell no, if he'd had his way we'd still be hooked. We fought about it for days. He knew what he was in for if he decided to go through with it, and the idea of it all just didn't take to him very well."  
  
"So how'd he end up doing it?"  
  
"Eventually I convinced him."  
  
"Just like that? You convinced him and he agreed?"  
  
"Well, it might 'ave been a little more involved than that."  
  
"How?" Elizabeth demanded, causing Julianne to look at her a little shocked.  
  
"Let's just say, when it comes down to it, there are certain things more important to Jack that he'd rather not be deprived of than the Pratt root. Either way, deep down he knew I was right, so it was only a matter of finding the best way to make him realize it." 


	13. Traitors and Mutineers

Is this getting too long I wonder?. I'm only about half way so I just want to make sure no one is getting bored cause I know it's hard to read a many chaptered story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"I was havin' a thought Jules", Jack began from where he sat in a chair when Julianne entered her cabin. "Once we get to Isla de Muerta and we find the Pratt root those bastards want, we might as well just go on and take it back to em. I mean, what do we care what they do with their lives. And it won't be a total waste for us o course. Rubina said we'd be paid handsomely for our services. Besides, I'm sure there'd be enough that we could keep a bit for ourselves too. You know, for fun, like it was in the good ol days."  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea Jack", Julianne responded mechanically, rooting around the cabin for something. This was not the first time they had had this conversation over the course of the past few days, and now that they were only a few hours from their destination, Jack was becoming increasingly more persistent.  
  
"See, that's what I've been tryin to tell you all along", he continued to rant. "Then they get what they want, and we get our money plus a little fun, everybody wins."  
  
"You're absolutely right, I don't know why I didn't see it before", she lied as she continued searching. Since they had left Passions Cove, Juli had dealt with Jack fairly well. She had made sure he ate and drink, mostly by force, and even got him to sleep a bit by tiring him out. For the most part, the difficulties of getting past the physical part of quitting were being steadily faced, and now it was only the mental that presented a real problem. It was in the later stages of deprivation that the mind started to go, and it was this stage that Jack was experiencing right now, causing him to spend most of his time trying to think up ways to convince Julianne that destroying the drug was not in their best interest. For the most part she agreed with him to keep him content. She had dealt with the situation well enough before to know better than to trust anything he said, but found that agreeing was always much easier along the way. Besides, at the present moment, she had much more pressing things weighing on her mind to be arguing with him. What was bothering Julianne was the actual finding of the Pratt root. Growing only in certain climatic conditions, her guess was that it was more likely that Barbossa actually had a stock of it hidden on the island rather than that it grew there. Being if that were true, there was only one person who knew the caves of the island, and that was Jack. This meant that if she wanted to find it and destroy it, she was going to have to take him onto the island with her to navigate, which she particularly did not want to do. It was bad enough that he was already scheming up ideas to keep the drug, she definitely did not want him getting any ideas about taking the treasure of Cortez while he was there. The very thought plagued her every waking moment since they had pulled out of the little harbor those 4 days ago, and now more than ever. Struggling to focus, and still unable to find what she was looking for, Julianne began tearing her quarters to pieces. Overturning things and throwing others, the cabin was becoming quite a mess as things began littering the floor. Growing angrier with each passing second, her frustration became quite apparent to Jack when she threw an empty bottle from its place on the table and watched it shatter onto the floor.  
  
"What's with you?" he asked as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
  
"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" she screamed at him, on the verge of cracking from all the stress she'd been under because of him. "THE COMPASS", she began to explain and then suddenly a wave of realization came over her and she marched over to Jack, grabbed him by his long hair and seethed, "YOU 'AVE IT, DON'T YOU? WHERE IS IT?"  
  
An evil grin spread across his face. "You mean this compass", he asked wickedly, pulling the compass out of his pocket and holding it tight.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME", Julianne demanded.  
  
"You know, I don't think I will. Ya see I'm on to you. You thought ye 'ad me fooled but I know what's going on 'ere. You took it from me, pretended you just wanted to get there to destroy the root and move me loot, but I know. I know its all a lie. I know what you really want. To steal me treasure, and then leave me stranded somewhere while you make off with it. But you won't now, now that I've got what you need to get there. Now I'm in charge, and we're going to do what I want."  
  
"ARGGG!", Julianne screamed, letting go of his hair and pulling out her sword. Holding the point to his neck, rage burning in her eyes, Julianne had had just about enough of Jack Sparrow for one lifetime.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME NOW JACK", she demanded again, struggling to control herself.  
  
"No", he replied firmly but calmly. After a minute, "Go on then, do it if you want to. Ah, but you lack the courage of your conviction my dear Julianne."  
  
That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. Without thinking and with one quick flick of her wrist much the same as she used on Cordei in the Faithful Bride, Julianne withdrew her sword from Jack's neck, leaving a nice clean slice down the front of his chest. As he collapsed forward clutching the wound, she grabbed the compass from his hand, walked out of the cabin, and left him sitting there bleeding. Stalking out onto the deck, her entire crew turned and stared as she sheathed her bloody sword. "Elizabeth", she called to the young woman who had been talking to some of the sailors on the main deck.  
  
"Yes", she answered approaching the frazzled captain.  
  
"Captain Sparrow has 'ad a bit of an accident. Please see to it that e's taken care of", Julianne instructed then turned and headed for the helm.  
  
Julianne did not go below to check on Jack once the rest of the way to Isla de Muerta, nor did she move from her place at the helm of the ship. Watching the compass, she carefully and nervously navigated the Renegade and the Pearl through the dangerous waters and brought them to a stop when they had come as close as they could. Pulling both ships side by side, she stood on the railing of the Renegade's main deck and gave both crews their orders.  
  
"Let's not make a day of it alright", she yelled. "Get in there, get the loot on the Pearl, and get out. And if any of you so much as thinks about touchin that chest, it'll be the last thing you ever do."  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n."  
  
Calling Dipst and Ana to her, she thrust her and Jack's pistols into their hands. "Anyone goes near it, shoot them." Both first mates nodded, took the pistols, and made to leave with the crews.  
  
Jumping down from where she stood, Julianne headed back to her cabin, threw open the door and walked in. She found Elizabeth sitting at her desk reading one of her books.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In bed."  
  
"'Ow is he?"  
  
"Fine, it wasn't deep."  
  
"I know", Juli replied going for the door between the two rooms.  
  
"You did that to him?" she heard Elizabeth ask, more as a statement of disbelief. Julianne stopped, turned around and looked at her. She did not answer, but her silence and hard gaze spoke volumes. Proceeding back to Jack, she found him laying in bed on his back, and staring blankly at the ceiling. Still angry from before, she showed no mercy grabbing him but the shirt and pulling him up and out of bed. Dragging him from the cabin, neither spoke to one another the entire way from the Renegade on the row boat to the cave. Julianne rowed the entire way, Jack continued to stare. Once landing, she again pulled up him but this time much gentler than before.  
  
"Come on Jack", she said softly into his ear, stepping up close to him and putting a hand to the back of his neck. "Let's find what we need to make you feel betta."  
  
Jack did not answer, but after looking into her eyes for a moment he took the torch she held in her hand and began leading her into the dark and twisted tunnels. They searched for just around 20 minutes when they finally stumbled into a small cavern contained a few crudely made chests. Kicking one open, Julianne saw that they had found what they were looking for. Seeing what he had been longing for, for so long, Jack's eyes lit up and after sticking the torch into the ground he scurried to one of the chests and began sifting through all the plants that lay inside.  
  
"Alright", Julianne began, "you stay 'ere while I go and get a couple o the crew to help move this stuff onto the ship."  
  
Jack nodded, refusing to take his eyes off their find.  
  
"Oh and Jack", she continued raising the thin plank of wood that she now held in her hand. He turned towards her just as she swung the board in a wide arc to connect with the side of his head. "I'm sorry", she finished, as he fell unconscious to the ground. A pang of guilt washed over her as she stood there looking at him lying on the ground, but then Julianne remembered why she was doing it and quickly let the guilt subside. Being a pirate, Julianne was strong, much stronger than any other woman her size or stature. None the less though, carrying the dead weight of Jack proved to be even too much for her. Dragging him by his arms from the little cavern, she set him up propped against the wall and then walked back in. Kicking open the remaining chests, she removed the torch from the dirt and threw it into the closest one. She stood there for a minute, watching it burn feeling a mix of both slight regret and deep satisfaction. Turning back around, she walked back out and grabbed Jack. She had not hit him very hard, so it was only a matter of time until he regained consciousness. Again dragging him by the arms, she pulled him across the rocky ground back through the caves and into the large cavern where both crews were still hard at work moving the Pearl's hoard. Propping him up against another wall, Julianne walked to the middle of the cavern to check the progress of the operation.  
  
"What are we gonna do with this?" Dipst inquired from where he stood with Ana next to the large gold chest that held the cursed treasure.  
  
"Nothing, when we're done, we're just going to leave it." She stood there and talked with the two of them for a bit longer while the rest of the men were finishing up with their work.  
  
Across the cavern, consciousness slowly began returning to Jack stimulated by the senses. All around him he could hear the clinking of metals and could smell the scent of smoke. At once everything came flooding back to him and he remembered where he was. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Julianne standing by the chest with Ana and Dipst. Still crazed with the Devil's Blood, and now further fueled by anger, he quickly stood himself up, tore the sword from a nearby sailor and strode angrily toward Julianne.  
  
"YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!", he yelled, quickly approaching her with his sword outstretched and ready to strike. All around him, crewmen stopped what they were doing and watched in wonder. From where she was standing, Juli took a few steps down and drew her sword as well. Behind her, she heard the cocking of two triggers and two swords being unsheathed by Will and Gibbs.  
  
"No", she ordered over her shoulder. "This is between me and Jack."  
  
"You're damned right it's between us", he sneered maliciously, now within striking range. "I was right about you, you fuckin little whore. I was right all along."  
  
A hush fell over everyone except for Anamaria who chastised Jack angrily.  
  
"Jack, you're talking crazy", she interjected.  
  
"Ana", Julianne silenced her.  
  
"You just stay out of this wench", Jack also yelled at her. "I know the two o you've been corroborating this whole thing together. Bloody women. What's was that you used to say Gibbs?"  
  
"I don't know Captain."  
  
"Well I do. Bad luck to 'ave a woman on board, that's what it was. And a captain and a first mate, thems the worst kind", he spat at Julianne, who still had not said a word to him.  
  
"You know, I've just about 'ad it with you", he continued to her. "You've been nothin but a damned pain in me ass from the get go. Always tellin me what to do, trying to control me. WELL I'M DONE WITH IT! What I mean to say is, I'M DONE WITH YOU!" With that, he began to swing his blade violently in her direction. Fortunately, Julianne was prepared. When it came to sword fighting, the two were pretty evenly matched, Jack slightly besting her most of the time, but at a serious disadvantage in his current state.  
  
They crossed blades with each other for several minutes there in the cave in front of their crews. For her part, Julianne remained cool and collected, blocking his vicious attacks but not throwing many of her own. She knew that the crazed fiend in front of her was not Jack, not her Jack. Hoping that eventually he would just tire out, she kept up her game plan until it became apparent that Jack or not, he was out for blood and would not be satisfied with any less. Realizing this, Juli stepped up her efforts a bit, now just wanting to end the confrontation and get off the wretched island on which they stood. She thrust her sword at him with control and accuracy. A lesser swordsman would have been undone, but Jack possessed a dexterity that allowed him to block the unexpected attack and counter. But overwhelmed by anger, he had abandoned reason and fairness and did not counter with his weapon. As Juli finished executing her move and spun gracefully around him, he turned aside and swung his fist which connected with her right cheekbone with crushing force. The blow would have been enough to send even the largest man crashing to the ground, but Julianne finished her turn to come back around. Around her she could hear the hissing of disapproving sailors, both her's and Jack's, who were disgusted at the other captain's obvious disregard for the rules of engagement.  
  
Stopping to face him again, her face starting to swell and bleed, Julianne saw that Jack had taken a slice to Ana's hand and was now holding his pistol in his own, aiming it directly at her head. Juli froze, her sword held out but down to her side, and stared at Jack. She could feel the trails of blood beginning to run their course down the length of her face.  
  
"15 years of my life were spent on you", Jack seethed through clenched teeth. "Wasted on you. The things I could'ave been doin, the places I could'ave seen, the women I could'ave been with. But no, I got stuck with you instead. WELL NOT ANYMORE!" he yelled cocking the trigger.  
  
For that split second, time seemed to stand still there in the cavern. They say that when you're about to die your entire life flashes before your eyes, but this was not so for Julianne. All she could see was Jack, pistol in hand, almost hoping he would pull the trigger just so it would take away the pain of having her heart stabbed and the knife turned. Silence filled the cave, so quiet that the sound of the condensation dripping was over powering. Julianne could make out the sound of her own blood hitting the ground, until she realized that what had fallen had actually been tears. In front of her Jack still stood, eyes burning, pistol aimed and ready to fire a bullet straight between her eyes.  
  
"I always knew you'd be the end of me somehow", she whispered, raising her chin and dropping her sword which clanged loudly on the ground. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and waited for the shot. It never came. When she opened them again moments later, Jack was still standing there in the same position. As if being woken from some kind of daze, he shook his head, then un-cocked the trigger and let the pistol slip from his hand. Jack now looked around him as though he had no idea how he had even gotten into the cave in the first place. Aware that the confrontation was over, the crew silently went back to their work and carried out the last of the Pearl's loot. For a few minutes, Julianne stood where she was staring at the ground. Looking up and seeing that most everyone had gone out, she picked up her sword, and Jack's pistol, and walked over to the chest. Motioning to Ana, Dipst, and Will, the four of them pushed against its weight and succeeded in toppling it into the water, spilling its contents to the bottom. Satisfied that everything was complete, she pulled out Jack's compass, laid it on the ground, and smashed it to bits with the handle of her sword.  
  
"Let's go", she ordered the few that remained in the cavern. Walking the perimeter of the cavern, she began knocking over each of the torches one by one, then walked to the center, took the still dazed Jack by the arm, and led him out without a word. Behind her, the two first mates along with Will and Gibbs, stared in shock at her actions. All silently agreed that if she had thrown him in the fire and left him to die, it would have been what he deserved.  
  
***  
  
Julianne stopped her rowboat in front of the Pearl. Looking up, she found that Jack had made no motion to get out or that he was even aware of what was going on.  
  
"Your ship Captain", she stated.  
  
Now he looked up at her, then at the Pearl. Understanding what she was implying, he slowly pulled himself up and grabbed hold of the rigging which would carry him up and onto his ship. Waiting until he was safely on board, Julianne rowed to her own ship and boarded. Going directly for the helm, she gave the command to get them moving and the Renegade began to glide out and away from Isla de Muerta forever, followed by the Pearl. She sailed straight on for about an hour and then brought the ship to a halt.  
  
"We're not going any further tonight", she called to the crew. "Lower the anchor, we sit 'ere til morning."  
  
They obeyed. On the Pearl, Jack had spent the hour standing at the helm, staring at Julianne's silhouette on the back deck of the Renegade. When the other ship began to slow and eventually stopped, Jack followed suit and pulled the Pearl up beside it.  
  
As the crew batted down the ship, Julianne walked to her cabin and slammed the door purposefully. She sat there for a few minutes, head in her hands, and for the first time that she could remember since her father died, Julianne broke down and bawled. The tears stung the open wound on her cheek, but she continued to cry until she heard a knocking on her door. Eventually, once she figured Juli had had enough time to cool down, Ana crossed from the Pearl to the Renegade and knocked lightly on the door of the captain's quarters.  
  
"Go away", Juli yelled at the knocking.  
  
"Jules it's me", came Ana's calm response. "Come on, let me in, someone's got to look at that cheek."  
  
Knowing the other woman was right, Julianne conceded and told her to come in. Ana was well prepared, she had brought everything she would need. Getting out a cotton swab and a bit of alcohol, she set to work cleaning it without saying so much as a word.  
  
"'Ow bad does it hurt?" she finally asked when it was looking as good as possible.  
  
"Pretty bad. It's prolly broken, or at least cracked."  
  
Ana nodded and now set to cutting off the extra skin that hung from the scrape.  
  
"He wants to see you, ye know."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WANTS" Juli slammed her fist down on the desk. "IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT WHAT HE WANTS. I SHOULD'AVE LEFT HIM TO BURN."  
  
"No one would 'ave blamed ye if ye did. But that's beside the point, you know that's not 'ow you really feel."  
  
"Ana, I've put up with this for too long."  
  
"I know you 'ave."  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore."  
  
"But you're goin to. You need 'im just as much as he needs you."  
  
"I think he made if perfectly clear tonight that he doesn't need me. And I'm really not so sure I need him either."  
  
"Och, listen to you. You of all people should know that wasn't Jack talking down in that cave. Come on, you've been through this before, this can't be any worse than the last time."  
  
"Yes, but last time there wasn't so much extra baggage, ye know. Besides, it might have been the pratt that brought it out, but those feelings come from somewhere deep down."  
  
"I think you should talk to him."  
  
"What's the use? He's not even sober yet. And anyway, won't change anything. We're pirates remember. It'll just go back to the same old thing."  
  
"You say we're pirates as though that makes us inhuman. You've said it yourself, to your cousin in fact, just cause we're pirates don't mean we don't know what love is."  
  
Julianne turned Ana's words over in her head. "Not tonight", she finally answered, receiving a skeptical look. "I promise I'll talk to him Ana, just not tonight. I need some time. For his sake too, I need some time."  
  
Anamaria nodded, gave the bruise one last wipe, then gathered up her things. Crossing behind the desk, she gave her friend a hug and kissed her forehead, before walking to the door.  
  
"Ana", Julianne stopped her right before she was gone.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks", the captain said, and the door closed with a click.  
  
When Anamaria stepped back on the Pearl, Jack stood up from where he was leaning on the railing and looked at her for an answer.  
  
"Not tonight Jack", she told him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ana."  
  
"I said I don't know. Look, you've been a real jerk alright. If that had been me in Juli's place, I don't think I could ever forgive you for it. In fact, I'dave prolly left you there. Lucky for you however, all you managed to do to me was give me a bit o a paper cut, and that I think I can overlook", she added with a reassuring smile. 


	14. Love's Labours Lost

The next day passed in much the same way as the previous night. Julianne sailed straight through the day, never once leaving to helm even to eat. So spoke hardly a word to anyone on her ship, except for Dipst whose chief task throughout the day was to make sure she was never without any rum. By the time night rolled around, Julianne was bloody drunk. At the urging of Will and Elizabeth, Dipst had begun to dilute her drinks a little bit, and continuously check that they were still on the right course, which surprisingly they were. By 9:00, she had had enough sailing for the day and slowed her ship to stop for the night. Just as before, the Pearl pulled up along side of it and anchored as well. From his own deck, Jack looked across hoping to get her attention, but Juli did not even glance in his direction.  
  
Simple minded men that they were, both crews had already put out of the minds the events of Isla de Muerta, and had returned to the evening festivities of the beginning of the trip. All drunk off of the large quantities of alcohol they took from Isla de Muerta, the first mates of both ships were forced to keep a watchful eye on their crews to keep them from getting out of hand. Will and Elizabeth did not join in so often as before, but spent a lot of time in their cabin doing things that no one was inclined to ask about. Just as on the previous night, Julianne did not stay outside for the evening but retreated to her cabin. All day she sailed, at night she cried. And with the addition of alcohol on this particular night, she was angry and destructive. Not long after she had gone below another soft knock came on the door.  
  
"Juli", a young man's voice called in to her.  
  
"That you Will?"  
  
"Yes, it's me", he answered stepping inside.  
  
Wiping her eyes, Julianne stepped from the bedroom out into the front part of the cabin where Will stood.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You're bleeding you know."  
  
"I know. What do you want?"  
  
"Jack would like to see you."  
  
"Well I don't want to see him."  
  
"He's right outside."  
  
"That's nice, he's not coming in."  
  
"Juli, you really ought to."  
  
"I really ought to do nothin! God, 'ow could you even defend him, weren't you there? Didn't you see what he did?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"But nothin. When and IF I even decide to talk to him at all, it'll be when I'm good and ready. Until then, you may tell Captain Sparrow to GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY SHIP!" she finished yelling the last part loudly at the door.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell him not tonight."  
  
Without answering, Juli returned back to the bedroom, threw herself onto her bed, and passed out until the next morning. Outside, Jack walked back to his own ship head down.  
  
The episode on Isla de Muerta seemed to set the tone for the days that followed. Juli's actions remained the same as they had the day before when she woke up the next morning, sailed all day, and retreated to her cabin at night. Being the third day since they left, Jack decided he could no longer stand the situation, and that night when he went to talk to Julianne he wasn't taking no for an answer. He knocked once on her door, and when no answer came he let himself in quietly. Walking through the cabin, he found Julianne lying in bed with the covers pulled over her head crying softly to herself. Checking that her weapons were out of reach, he carefully sat down on the bed beside her. The covers came down roughly, just enough for her to see who it was.  
  
"Get the fuck out", she demanded angrily.  
  
"Jules, I.", he began, but seeing the bruise on her face his words caught in his throat.  
  
"Oh you like that? It's a real nice one isn't it?" she asked propping herself up when she noticed what he was looking at. "'Ope you're proud of yerself. Who do you think you are anyway? You can't just waltz in 'ere whenever the fuck you feel like. Didn't you get the subtle hints that I don't want to see you, not now, NOT EVER. Now get out."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."  
  
"Fine", she spat standing up, "then I'm leaving."  
  
"Jules", he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed tearing herself from his grip. "DON'T YOU FUCKIN TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"  
  
Jack looked at her unsure of what to say.  
  
"I don't know why your so surprised anyway Jack. This is what you wanted isn't it? Your freedom? To do whatever and whoever you want, whenever you want, without me in the way. Well now you 'ave it. YOU'RE FREE JACK! You ought to be out there enjoying it. Why right now you could be well on you're way to anywhere you like. Seeing anything you want to see, fuckin anyone you want to fuck. Hell, you wouldn't even need to leave the ship for that. You've got Ana, and there's always Dori and Jezzie. Or, since maybe you don't like pirate women there's Elizabeth. You don't seem to 'ave a problem stabbing your friends in the back these days so I'm sure getting Will out o the way would be easy for you. Otherwise I guess you could just 'ead back to Tortuga, 'ead back to Scarlett, and Giselle, and Angelica, and Veronica, and all the rest of them."  
  
"You know that's not what I want", he said quietly.  
  
"NO, I don't know that. In fact, I don't know you at all."  
  
"Jules please, you've got to listen to me."  
  
"Why? What are you going to say that I aven't heard already Jack?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
"Exactly, cause I've 'eard it all. Every excuse, every apology, and every sappy bullshit story of yours I've already heard. You know what I've been thinking about down 'ere these past few days? I've been thinking about all the times I should 'ave just left you, left for you good and not taken you back. Do you know 'ow many times that comes out to? More than you're worth that's for sure." Julianne paused here as tears began spilling down her face while she put on her jacket and shoes. "You should 'ave just shot me you know. Would 'ave hurt a lot less than this", she finished putting her hat on and turning to leave. Still sitting on the bed, Jack was at a total loss. Not wanting her to walk out of the cabin, he got up and ran after her. Grabbing her and turning her around, he gave her the most passionate kiss of his entire life. His efforts were returned by a sharp punch to the stomach. Pulling away he saw that Julianne was now crying hysterically, and the tears that fell over her right cheek, fell to the ground red.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she yelled though sobs. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? Some thing, some creature devoid of emotions? I am not some common whore Jack, that you can sleep with and then forget about. Who sees you only as a customer and then moves on to the next person. 15 years Jack, 15 years of my life I spend with you and you think all this is is some kinda fuck buddy thing?"  
  
"No! That's not what I think Jules."  
  
"Then what? What do you think?"  
  
He took a minute to get the words just right to avoid making her even more upset. "I think that you love me, and that I've wounded you very badly."  
  
Julianne looked up at him for a minute, her facing clearing suddenly. "I DID love you" she said with eerie coolness. "But not anymore", and with that she walked out of the cabin leaving Jack alone with nothing but his guilt and shame. *But I still love you*, he thought to himself before walking back to his own ship.  
  
The two ships sailed on, for three more days Juli continued to ignore Jack. Now, only two days from Santa Croix a new problem began to plague her. Obviously, she no longer had any intentions of maintaining her accord with Jack to sail together as a fleet. As far as she was concerned their two ships could head their own different directions right then and there and never come across one another again. That evening, when the two ships stopped for the night, Julianne pulled Dipst aside before turning in.  
  
"I want to speak to Ana", she said. Dipst nodded without a word and obeyed his captain. Jumping from one ship to the other, the first person he ran into on the Pearl was of course Jack, who was hoping the first mate carried some message for him.  
  
"Evenin Cap'n", Dipst greeted him while walking past.  
  
"What's going on Dipst?" Jack asked.  
  
"Cap'n Amaris has asked for Ana."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, she's up on the deck", he replied motioning to where Anamaria stood.  
  
"Thank ye Cap'n."  
  
Ten minutes later Anamaria entered Julianne's cabin to find her sitting at her desk, still fully dressed in her captain's attire, feet propped up.  
  
"What's up Jules?" she greeted her friend.  
  
"I need you to deliver a message for me sailor", Julianne responded, throwing Ana off a bit.  
  
"Alright, what about?"  
  
"A couple weeks ago, your captain and myself came to an agreement that our two ships would sail together as a fleet."  
  
Anamaria nodded, but was beginning to worry over the way Juli was addressing the conversation.  
  
"When you return to your ship tonight, I would like you to please inform Captain Sparrow that our accord is off, and when we set sail tomorrow morning the Renegade will be heading for Santa Croix, and I expect that the Black Pearl will not be joining us. That's all."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am very serious", she replied.  
  
"Juli come on now, don't you think you're takin this a bit too far?"  
  
"First of all, it's Captain J. And second of all, no I don't think so."  
  
"ARRR!" Ana yelled jumping from her chair and slamming both fists down on the desk. "Captain or not you're acting like an idiot. 'Ow can you even sit 'ere and talk to me like I'm just another crewmen. I'm your fuckin best friend Juli, I've known you longer than anyone, you're practically family to me. Can't you just forget about all this stupid pretext and just talk to me?"  
  
Julianne looked at the other woman who was leaning rather close to her, than pulled down her feet and took off her hat implying that she would comply.  
  
"That's better", Ana said sitting back down. "Now seriously Jules, this really can't be what you want."  
  
"Oh Ana" she sighed finally. "I don't know what I want anymore. It was like everything was finally coming together and then suddenly it all came to a crashing halt."  
  
"You talked to him the other night?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it talking. Mostly me screamin at him's more like it. He say anything about it?"  
  
"No, came back all sullen like and I knew better than to ask. What did you say?"  
  
"I don't even remember. Yelled at him about how he'd gotten what he said he wanted so didn't make much sense for him to be angry. And how I wasn't just another one of his whores to fuck around with then treat like shit."  
  
"And he said?"  
  
"Oh, same old shit. You know, that that wasn't what he thought of me and so on."  
  
"And d'ye believe him?"  
  
Juli shrugged. "If it is true, he sure doesn't act like it. His whole take on the thing was that he knew I loved him and that he hurt me pretty bad."  
  
"Well that's something."  
  
"Yeah well, after that I told him I did love him once, but he blew that."  
  
"Juli!"  
  
"I know, it was terrible."  
  
"You're no better than 'im ye know."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You sulk about wanting him to show that he feels about you the way you feel about him, but when it comes down to it, you don't really show him either."  
  
Julianne jerked her head a bit, making it apparent that she did not at all agree with Ana's assessment of the situation.  
  
"Fine, then let me ask you", Ana continued. "Have you ever actually told Jack that you love him."  
  
"Of course I haven't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I dunno, just not something you say."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Of course that's something you tell someone when it's true. No, the reason you've never told him is because for one you think it goes against everything the pirate way of life means, and for two because you're afraid he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"Well 'ow can I with the way he carries on?"  
  
"Are you sayin you don't do the same?"  
  
"No, of course I do, but it's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well because, it just is. Look, sure I've done my fair share of messing around on him in the past, but not to nearly the extent and to be honest, not for a long time."  
  
"And do you actually 'ave any idea when he was last with someone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You might be surprised at the answer."  
  
Juli, whose chin was resting on her hands, raised her gaze to Anamaria's.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. Ever since that time a couple years ago, when you railed him for all those hookers who came up to him and knew who he was. Remember, when we were all in San Domingo for that big merchant heist?"  
  
"'Ow do you know?"  
  
"I do sail with him after all."  
  
"I guess. Either way, not like that excuses him for what he did."  
  
"No of course not, but is it really worth giving him up for good?"  
  
"Bloody hell Ana, did ye miss the part where he tried to kill me?"  
  
"All I'm saying is, this isn't the first time the two've ye 'ave found yerselves at a fork in the road per se. You've obviously kept 'im around this long for a reason so don't go makin a snap decision when yer mind's clouded with anger. You just might regret it."  
  
"Alright, alright, I get you. I'll think about it. In the meantime, hold off on that message will ye?"  
  
"And when he asks what you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"Oh, just tell 'im we were planning our next attempt to maroon 'im somewhere and take over", she laughed.  
  
"Och", Ana laughed, "you are as bad 'im", she added getting up.  
  
Stepping outside and shutting the door behind her, Anamaria was surprised to find Elizabeth waiting for her.  
  
"Ana?"  
  
"What's on yer mind lass", she asked the young woman.  
  
"Will they make up?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jack and Julianne."  
  
"Oh", she replied, stopping to think it over for a minute. "Aye, they'll make up."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Always 'ave before."  
  
"You don't seem too convinced yourself."  
  
"They will make up Ms. Turner, and you worryin bout it isn't goin to help any so don't waste yer time. It's a very dangerous thing they've got goin on there, mixin love and business. I don't recommend it."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Well goodnight then."  
  
"Night lass", Ana answered as she walked away. 


	15. Make Ups and Memories

Just a little note.  
  
Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys are great! And also thanks for continuing with it despite the length, which of course there is more to come.  
  
Jackfan2: Thanks for the approval. I hope I'm living up to her standards.  
  
LegolasGirl666: Don't worry, updates are coming.  
  
captainsparrowfeistylass: Wow, it's amazing that I could have written something that moved anyone. Your enthusiasm is extremely appreciated.  
  
PineAppleLint: Winner of the quote question and future Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow! Glad you like it!  
  
And now just a little FYI on this chapter. This is one of those flashback mixed in with present day deals. Unfortunately though, I'm new to the whole Fanfiction.net world so I haven't figured out all the little formatting tricks. I've wanted to use bold and italics but I guess since I use Word it just doesn't like that. So anyway, the flashbacks are the parts that come in between the squiggles ~~~ (I'm sure they have a more technical name but I'm sure you get the point). Now then, there are a lot of squiggles which can get confusing so I have put (end) at the end of them all. I hope it's not too difficult to understand, I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure it out. Oh, and if anyone has any insight on the whole bold/italics issue, please fill me in.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Juli sat there after Ana left, long into the night, turning over in her head the other woman's words. The next day when both ships set sail, the crew was both surprised and pleased to see that their captain was in a much better mood than in the previous few days. That evening, after getting herself cleaned up and putting on fresh clothes, Julianne swung herself across to the Pearl ready to talk to Jack. As her feet touched the railing, she became aware that the entire crew was staring at her.  
  
"Where's Jack", she asked to everyone in general.  
  
"Cabin", Gibbs answered with a nod of his head in that direction. Nodding her thanks in return, Julianne strode meaningfully to the door of the captain's quarters and knocked loudly.  
  
"I thought I told ye all to leave me alone", Jack's voice yelled from within.  
  
"Sorry. I must 'ave missed that announcement", Julianne answered stepping inside and walking back to Jack's bedroom.  
  
"Jules", Jack said, catching in his breath as he sat up in his bed. Throwing herself lazily into a chair at the opposite side of the room, she stared at him critically for awhile. "So.umm.hello", he stammered under her gaze, receiving a reproachful look.  
  
For her part, Julianne had not really planned exactly what she wanted to say or get out of Jack when she ventured over to the Pearl, now as she rapped her fingers on the table she wished she had.  
  
"Ok, well.", Jack continued to flounder nervously. "I guess I'm the one who should be the talking anyway. So. Jules, I'm really sorry." She opened her mouth to protest but before she could speak he went on. "I know, I know you've 'eard it all before alright. I know that. But I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'd like to blame it all on the drug, but I know that's no excuse for what I did. For what I said", he stopped and looked at her, searching her face for a reaction, but it was unreadable. "Anyway", he continued, "I've been doin a lot of thinkin lately. Since I've 'ad so much time to meself an all. Ye want to know what I've been thinkin about?"  
  
Again Julianne did not answer, but shrugged indifferently, then picked up a cigar from the box sitting on the table next to her, lit it and began smoking as though he wasn't even in the room with her. Jack didn't carry on though with his story for a few minutes, he continued to watch her in hopes that she would interject some comment or question, but the moment never came.  
  
"I've been thinking bout 'ow we met. Do you remember it?" he finally spoke, breaking the silence that had begun to grip the cabin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember it."  
  
"Oh don't start in with that crap now", she replied sharply, not liking where the conversation was going.  
  
"It was 15 years ago almost to the date. You were 17 at the time, and I was 19. I 'ad been on the Pearl goin on three years then, was just startin to get comfortable with myself."  
  
"Yes, you were a bit twitchy then weren't you? As if your signature little gait wasn't quite perfected", she added snidely, blowing out a large puff of smoke as if it was the most intriguing thing she'd ever seen and he was positively boring her to death.  
  
"I like to think it was a work in progress", he replied ignoring her scornful tone. "Anyway it was kinda mid afternoon I think. The Pearl was docked at Tortuga for a couple o weeks, and I was 'eadin down to the ship for guard duty. So there I am sauntering along down the beach, nothing out o the ordinary, when I hear the great blast of a horn. Now, just three years out on the sea there were only a few other pirate ships that I'd run into, so hearing this god awful blowing, me curiosity gets the best of me and I start hightailing it down to the dock so's I can see what's going on. And there it was pulling into the harbor. And you know, the Pearl will always be my ship, but standing there watching this absolutely majestic piece of work gliding through the water me 'eart almost skipped a beat. Then I read the insignia along the side and I couldn't believe me eyes, The Renegade. Oh the stories I'd 'eard about this ship, and 'ere it was right in front o me. Naturally, I hustled myself right along in 'opes of makin it on the dock in time to see everyone unboard. I don't know what I expected really. I mean I knew the crew was just going to be another bunch of grimy pirates, just like those on the Pearl, but standing their waitin I must 'ave been expecting gods to walk down that plank."  
  
At this Julianne took a break from her cigar, pulling it away from her face. Looking at him with raised eyebrows and a sudden interest in his story. "Gods?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I was particularly interested in seeing Mendoza. Ah, what did they used to call him? Mad Mex? Wasn't that it?" Julianne nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I thought. So right, I'm standing there, kinda hangin round the Pearl but lingering a bit, not wanting to get on, hopin no one would take much notice of me and yell at me to get on with it.  
  
~~~ Down came the plank of the Renegade, and Jack watched as its crew walked off and onto the dock in groups of twos and threes. He studied each face and each man's clothing, looking through all of them for the Captain. After a few minutes, all of them had walked by and were gone, and Jack was quite disappointed that he had not seen who he had been looking forward to seeing. He stood there and waited a minute or two, just in case, but to no avail. Dejected, he turned back up to his own ship and began walking up the plank, when he saw something that caught his attention. ~~~ (end)  
  
"At first, I didn't know what it was. Just a flash of gold caught out o the corner of me eye. I stopped where I was then and just waited to see if I'd catch another glimpse of whatever it was, and a lucky call that was cause after a minute, there you were. I remember just standing there staring at you."  
  
"You looked like you'd never seen a woman before", she retorted coldly, but after a moment's consideration she stood up from her seat, made it a point to put out her cigar right on Jack's table, and walked over to the bed where she took a seat next to him.  
  
"Not a pirate woman, anyway. God Jules, you were so beautiful", he paused, and took a minute to examine her. "You're skin was lighter then. You could almost see the blue of your veins through it. And it was soft, soft and cool like the water", he said running a finger down the side of her face.  
  
"You couldn't tell what my skin felt like just from seeing me", Julianne cut in skeptically, grabbing his hand and pulling it away.  
  
"You're right, that I found out later", he replied with a grin. "So anyway, there I am, standing on the plank gawking like an idiot, and you about to go walkin right by me."  
  
~~~ Julianne walked off of the Renegade and onto the dock. Her blonde hair whipping behind her from the wind, she reached into her pants pockets and pulled out a small cloth bag.  
  
"Right here", she said with annoyance, speaking to the toll man who was making his way passed her and towards the ship.  
  
"Oh, right", the man stuttered, looking a bit embarrassed. "That'll be a shilling a day."  
  
"We'll be stayin two weeks, that should take care of it", she replied dropping the bag into his hand.  
  
"Welcome to Tortuga miss", the said with a little bow before turning and heading back down the dock.  
  
Scowling a bit to herself over being addressed as miss, Julianne continued her walk from the ship. About halfway down the dock, she noticed a young man standing on the plank of another ship staring down at her with a look of pure confusion.  
  
"What are you lookin at?" she spat viciously.  
  
"Whoa, sorry luv, no need to get vicious", Jack cooed in his ever present manner and apologized quickly. "Are you a pirate", he then asked, the faintest hint of amazement in his voice.  
  
"Of course I'm a pirate", she answered with detest, turning her right arm over and pulling up her sleeve to reveal her pirate brand. "Why the hell else would I be getting off a pirate ship if I wasn't a pirate?"  
  
"Right. So, you sail with the Renegade?"  
  
"Oh bugger off", she replied rolling her eyes, and walked away leaving him standing there alone again.  
  
Jack stood where he was watching her as she left, and long after she was gone. It wasn't until the person whose shift was ending came and barked at him that he finally moved from his spot. ~~~ (end)  
  
"You were mean", he said as he turned over the hand she had just lowered and taking it in his own.  
  
"You were so daft, what did you expect?" her tone still harsh, but not pulling her hand away again.  
  
"I wanted to follow you right then and there, and I was so pissed that I couldn't."  
  
~~~ Jack stood on the main deck of the Pearl cursing his guard duty assignment bitterly in his head. What was worse, was that he had chosen a long 5 hour shift so that he could get it all done at once and get it out of the way. When 7:00 o'clock finally rolled around after what seemed like days, he was relieved that the person taking over for him had been a little more considerate than he and had showed up on time.  
  
"Off ye go Jackie", Bill Turner said clapping him over the back. "Try not to get yerself in too much trouble tonight", he laughed as the younger man scurried off the ship as fast as his legs could carry him. Guessing that the tavern was the likeliest of all places to find someone around dinner time, that's where Jack headed. Stepping inside the crowded place, he surveyed the room looking for a golden head sticking out in, but to his disappointment came up empty handed. Walking over to the bar to at least make his trip worthwhile, he took a seat in an empty stool and sipped from the mug that was placed in front of him. Putting his cup back on the table, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve then turned to his left to see if anyone he knew was sitting at the bar also. To his surprise, he was delighted to see that the person sitting next to him just happened to be who he was looking for all along.  
  
"Hello luv", he said in a surprised voice when Julianne looked over at him. She was now wearing a blue bandana over her hair, which explained why he had not been able to pick her out earlier.  
  
"You again?"  
  
"Look, before you go and get all mad again, I'm sorry for being such a shmuck earlier when I saw you." When the woman made no response he continued. "Names Jack, Jack Sparrow", he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Julianne", she replied after a minute, shaking his hand firmly.  
  
"Lovely to make your acquaintance", he added dramatically, receiving raised eyebrows from Julianne.  
  
After the initial awkwardness of meeting someone new, the two young pirates soon hit it off and were still sitting in the same seats talking to one another a good 3 hours later.  
  
"Wow, we've been 'ere for awhile", Jack observed, looking at the clock and the vast collection of empty mugs that now sat in front of them. "It's already ten o'clock."  
  
"You wanna go somewhere?" Julianne inquired, seemingly innocent.  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"Your house? You 'ave a house?"  
  
"Well, me dad does. It's up on the hill."  
  
"Alright", Jack agreed getting up from his chair. "Your house it is then."  
  
"So, how'd you end up in this whole pirating business anyway? Seems awful strange for.", Jack asked as they walked up the town's dark streets.  
  
"For what? A girl? Is that what you were gonna say?"  
  
"For someone as good looking as yerself." ~~~ (end)  
  
"That was a good save."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
~~~ "Me dad was a pirate. Sailed on the Renegade his whole 'career'. Me mum lived 'ere on Tortuga, lady of the trade you could call her. Anyway, right after I was born she was killed in a big bar brawl between two fucks fighting over her. Dad had always kept up with me you know, stopped in whenever he was 'ere. When he found out about me mum he just decided I was his responsibility and he came back and raised me. We went out though with the ship a lot, and I kinda always felt that's where I belonged. Out at sea. Anyway, when I was old enough I just decided that's what I wanted to do, and so I did."  
  
"You just walked right out and joined the crew of the Renegade."  
  
"Course I did, I grew up there so wasn't anything out o the ordinary really. What about you?"  
  
"Well that, is a very interesting story."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Alright well, I was born and grew up on the mainland. Me dad was the governor of a little town called Port Arbor. Despicable scum he was. Had beautiful wife, two lovely daughters, and a son, but still maintained his favorite past time of fuckin around with the servants of his household, including me mum. She was a maid, beautiful Spanish woman, took care o the missus' children mostly. Anyway, there were quite a few of us half- governors runnin around the place, stuck together the lot of us. There was no denyin who our father was, but o course it wasn't ever mentioned. Mostly, the men who worked for him stood up and fathered us as best they could, many of em even married to some of our mothers. Not mine though. Anyway, guess the worthless scum musta felt a little guilty over the position he left all his bastards in and he made somewhat of an effort to compensate, at least for the boys. The girls he usually just shipped off to his other wealthy friends as maids. But for us boys, he made sure we were well trained in sword fightin' and when we were old enough, got us all involved in some trade or another.  
  
Some of us were luckier than others, I had one brother who went off to become a blacksmith's apprentice, while another got stuck as a stable boy. Lucky for me I was a favorite of the old man and since he knew how I always liked spending time down by the waterfront, he set me up working down with the shipping boys in the harbor. Now, me pop wasn't just a scoundrel when it came to fidelity, he was pretty rotten in just about every other way too. Always wanting to make the most profit he could, Port Arbor wasn't just a stop for merchant ships and other respectable vessels, it was also a pretty frequented stop for pirates as well. He would let em dock and use the town and harbor, as long as he was given a fair amount of payment for it."  
  
"Yeah, I know about that. The Renegade stops up there every few months or so. Hmm, what a coincidence", Julianne added thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess. So anyway, since I was workin down there an all, I got to know some o these pirates pretty well. I was fascinated by it and would spend my time daydreaming about runnin off and becoming one myself. It was me mum who put the idea in me head in the first place. 'Someday Jackie, yer gonna get out o this place and make your mark in the world', she used to say to me. 'Someday my little Sparrow, you will spread your wings and fly away from here forever.'  
  
Back in those days, the Black Pearl used to stop in our little harbor quite frequently. Apparently old Cap'n Kanter 'ad a woman he was particularly fond of in the vice district whom he liked to keep up with. After several visits I'ad seen him around quite a bit and I finally worked up the nerve to ask if I could see his ship up close. He was a good man, Old Kanter, and he gave me the grand tour of the whole thing. Well after that I was sold. I made up my mind right then and there that before the year was out I would be on a pirate ship and out of Port Arbor. I didn't ask him that day, to join his crew, I waited a few more visits, but I always knew that the Pearl was the ship for me. On its last visit before the year was out, I overheard that one o the crewmen had taken ill and died. Hoping they'd want to fill his spot, I asked the Cap'n if he'd take me on and he agreed.  
  
I'll admit, it wasn't all as spectacular as I had imagined it. Those first few weeks were hell, being the new guy an all. The veterans were all really 'ard on breakin me in. Made me do all the worst jobs and gave me me pirate brand and name mark all on the same day. Hurt like hell it did and they only let me get drunk for the brand. ~~~ (end)  
  
"It was a very captivating story", Julianne commented from where she sat on the bed, now leaned against him.  
  
"It was true, every last word of it."  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't, Jackson Gorrion."  
  
"Don't call me that. There is no Jackson Gorrion now, only Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow you mean."  
  
"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
~~~ "Naming mark?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, like everyone on the ship has one. Want to see?"  
  
Julianne did not answer right away, unsure of exactly what she'd be shown. Jack decided to take that as a yes and pulled up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal a tattoo of a bird flying over the waters and the name Jack right above his brand.  
  
"Jack Sparrow. Very clever. Though on the Renegade we all just have our ships mark to match", she commented.  
  
"You included?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No!" she snapped. "Sorry, it's just that it's on me back, kinda 'ard to show you at the moment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well this is it", Julianne announced proudly and coming to a stop. Looking up, Jack was amazed to find himself in front of a beautiful stone house.  
  
"Ye sure yer dad's a pirate", he asked.  
  
Julianne just shot him a look, then pulled a blackened skeleton key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
"DAD?" she called out, but received no answer. "Prolly down at the ship", she said aloud, more to herself than Jack. "Well, ere we are. You want a drink?"  
  
"Love one", Jack answered sitting down on the living room couch.  
  
Pulling two bottles out of the cabinet, Julianne held one out to him. "Personally, I'm a bit tired of ale", she said uncorking her own, letting the smell of the rum fill the air.  
  
"No complaints 'ere."  
  
The two young pirates sat and drank together until they were both fairly inebriated.  
  
"You could possibly be the most beautiful pirate I've ever seen", Jack said turning to Julianne and drunkenly touching her face.  
  
"I'd hope so, or else I'd 'ave to wonder about your preference", she laughed in response. Jack smiled crookedly to this, showing off his set of perfectly straight white teeth. Setting his almost empty bottle down on the coffee table, he leaned across the couch and kissed Julianne as passionately as one who was particularly intoxicated could. The affection was returned, and before too long, the pair was making their way from the living to Julianne's bedroom. ~~~ (end)  
  
"I wasn't yer first. That surprised me a little. Well, maybe more than a little. Did get to see your tattoo though."  
  
"I don't know why you were surprised. I wasn't your first either."  
  
"I know, I guess I just didn't expect you to be so."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So absolutely pirate, in every way."  
  
"You would 'ave preferred otherwise?"  
  
"I didn't say that. No, I much prefer you the way you are. Well, I guess I could do with a few less of the rough edges you've acquired over the years, but neither the less", he added kissing her cheek from behind. "And what about you? I obviously know what you think now", he continued with a sly grin, "but wouldn't mind knowin what you thought of me back then. Was I very different?"  
  
Julianne took a deep breath and sighed before answering his question. "Yes and no I suppose. You were just as cocky, maybe a little less so than now. But mostly it was your looks, you know, before this whole get up you parade about in now. No beads, no kohl rimmed eyes, no gold teeth, or plaited beard", she added tugging on one of the two braids.  
  
"It all adds to me charm though don't it?"  
  
"Yes, now it does. But back then, it was nice without it. Just you, as you were, with nothing extra. You were so.handsome. A little scrawny at the time, as though you 'ad't quite grown into your height. But still handsome. With your shaggy hair that was just long enough that it fell over your deep brown eyes, and your perfect tan complexion. That's why I didn't want to talk to you, ye know. I wanted you there on the dock; it took every ounce of will power in me to be mean to you. And I would've succeeded if it 'ad't been for you coming into the tavern later."  
  
"Wait a minute", Jack demanded sitting up behind her and peering around to look her in the face. "You didn't want to talk to me because you thought I was good looking? That doesn't sound like you at all."  
  
Juli looked down at her hands and then back at him. "I knew if I had you once, you'd be all I ever wanted."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Julianne looked at him for a moment. Opening her mouth slightly, as though to answer, she promptly snapped it shut again and stood up swiftly. Proceeding back to her earlier position in the chair, she picked her cigar back up and relit it. Again silence filled the room. Jack, who had remained seated where he was, watched her closely, but puffing on her cigar Julianne avoided his gaze. Sitting there looking intently at the wall, she remembered Ana's words to her the night before. She sighed heavily, then looked back at Jack who was no longer sitting on the bed. Moving slowly across the room, he squatted down in front of her, one hand balancing himself with the arm of the chair, and the other removing the cigar from hers and entwining his fingers in hers.  
  
"You are" he said softly.  
  
"I am what?"  
  
"All I've ever wanted."  
  
Juli was speechless, unable to believe what she was hearing. He rose slowly, moving his other hand through her hair and giving her a kiss. It lasted only a second, until Julianne pulled back and stood up. Walking back across the room, she picked up a bottle of rum that was sitting out and took a drink. Setting it down and leaning some of her weight on it, she spoke, not looking at him.  
  
"Things 'ave to change Jack." Turning to face him, he was shaking his head.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't care what's right by standards. If you want me, you can't 'ave anyone else."  
  
Jack crossed to where she was standing and put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise", he whispered. Deciding she was satisfied, he leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled back again.  
  
"And if I ever catch you breaking that promise, I will leave you for good and our ships will be enemies until long after we're both dead."  
  
He nodded, then leaned in again, to be shut down once more.  
  
"And if you ever lay so much as a finger on me like that again, you won't live to see another day."  
  
He nodded again, leaned back in, and was denied a third time.  
  
"And Jack."  
  
"Oh bloody hell woman, now what", he exclaimed in fake exasperation.  
  
"'Ave I ever told you how much I love you?"  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Well I do."  
  
This time, Jack's efforts were successful and two the captains shared a long and passionate kiss. Abruptly pulling away himself, Jack wrapped his arms around her neck and looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before speaking. "And I you."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
And just a little end note. For anyone observant out there. Gorrion is the Spanish word for Sparrow. Thought that was pretty clever personally. 


	16. A Bit Of Pirate Fun

To everyone's great relief, the last three days of the trip from Isla de Muerta passed much more cheerily now that the two captains had settled their differences. The night they made up, the two crews gathered together for a big meal and even bigger night of partying. Walking out of her cabin onto the main deck of the Renegade to join in the festivities, Julianne was caught off guard when Jack slid up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Drink up my dear", he said smoothly holding up a bottle of rum. "Ana's plannin on takin yer stitches out tonight once you've got yerself good and soused."  
  
"Uh", she moaned in response, "I was 'opin she'd just forget bout them."  
  
"And what? You'd walk round with thread in yer arm forever?"  
  
"Don't bother me."  
  
"Well, not something I want to be lookin at for the rest of me life personally, so I guess they'll 'ave to go."  
  
Torn between being annoyed at his making the decision for her and being slightly touched that he had actually alluded to spending the rest of his life with her, Julianne shrugged, nodded that she would do it, and set to work on her bottle.  
  
The evening passed in a haze of joyful ruckus. Some of the sailors had pulled out their harmonicas while others attempted to do a sort of intoxicated dance to their playing. Having started their fun around 7:00, but 10:00 Julianne had drank enough to send any respectable citizen to a terrible death by alcohol poisoning. Happy that she was drunk enough not to notice the pain that was about to be inflicted upon her, Jack silently hoped she would eventually pass out wary of her tendency to become a particularly nasty drunk. From where the two of them sat watching everything going on around them, Jack caught Ana motioning to him from across the deck. Nodding that he understood, he pulled Juli from her seat and led her to the cabin.  
  
"Where're are we goin Jack", she slurred through occasional hiccups, stumbling along beside him.  
  
"To your cabin luv, where else?"  
  
"And why're are we goin Jack?" she asked with as sly a grin as she could manage.  
  
"Ah, ah", he tisked in response. "Not now. Now yer goin to get those stitches out."  
  
"Och, forget bout thems stitches, I can think of more importanter tings I'd rather be doin."  
  
"Yes well so can I", he added pulling her to him. "But its got to be done so we're just gonna get it over with."  
  
"But Jaaaaaaaack."  
  
"No buts. Ye'll just 'ave to suffer. Now come on", he ordered dragging her inside and putting her down on the bed.  
  
Anamaria was already inside and ready to go. A look of concerned washed over her face when she saw Juli thrashing around, clearly with no intentions of cooperating.  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea", the first mate said to her captain.  
  
"Nonsense, let's just get on with it."  
  
"Ye think maybe you should get someone to help ye hold her down?"  
  
"I'll be fine", he answered giving her a firm look. Turning around, he took off Juli's coat and rolled up the sleeve of her left arm, her fighting him all the way.  
  
"I TOLD YE I DIDN'T WANT EM OUT!", she yelled at him. Without answering her, he pulled her back up, slid behind her, then sat back on the bed with her on top, his arms wrapped around hers keeping them in place, and the same with his legs.  
  
"I know ye don't luv", he said soothingly, "but ye can't keep em in neither. Now come on and sit tight so Ana can get 'er work done faster."  
  
This seemed to quiet Julianne down for a little while, and she sat still while Ana cut all of the stitches in half. Pulling out a pair of tweezers next, both she and Jack knew however that it was only the calm before the storm. Carefully grasping the end of the first stitch of many between the tweezers, Anamaria braced herself. Holding Juli's arm with her other hand in case her struggling should prove too much for Jack, she felt her captain tighten his grip around the other woman, and looked up to see him nodded for her to go. Sticking to the theory that faster is better, she pulled hard on the piece of thread which came ripping out of Julianne's arm following by a drop of blood.  
  
For the first one, Juli managed to keep quiet and her indication to the pain was a sharp jerk of her body when it came out. Ana continued, taking out a second, third, and fourth. It wasn't until the fifth that Julianne could no longer contain herself and screamed loudly when it was torn out.  
  
*Only 46 more, Jack thought to himself cynically*. For the remainder of the situation Juli did her best not to scream every time but found it rather difficult. By the time Ana only had 9 left to go, Julianne's eyes were watering and her face was red. The little blood droplets were now beginning to create quiet a mess and Ana had to keep stopping and clean it up, making the last few an absolute hell. Outside the cabin, unaware of what was actually taking place, the crews began to wonder what all the screaming was about. Going to the door to listen and still not completely over what Jack had done to his captain, Dipst had every intention on barging in and finding out exactly what was going on.  
  
Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one; they all came out accompanied by a yelp. All of them finally removed, there was only one thing left to do.  
  
"'Ave to clean it yet", Ana said solemnly.  
  
Eyes wide and sobriety beginning to set in, Julianne began to protest but was quieted by Jack. As Ana poured a little bit of rum onto a clean cloth, all three of them prepared for the worst. Taking the cloth to the top of her arm, Ana ran it up and down the length of the cut. At the burn of it, Julianne let out the absolute loudest and most horrible scream any of them had ever heard. From where he stood at the door, Dipst was not going to stand for another minute of whatever was going on inside. Throwing it open, he strode into the cabin to find the three of them where they were sitting, Ana cleaning up the bloody rags and Jack blotting the still bleeding holes in her arm as he rocked Juli slowly, who had thankfully passed out by now.  
  
"What the hell are the three of ye doin", Dipst demanded, though he was now quite calm having figured out the answer already himself.  
  
"Stitches are out", Ana answered matter of factly, then stood up and headed for the door. "And so you are you", she said to Dipst taking him by the arm, leaving the two captains. Back outside, Ana found everyone staring at her in silence.  
  
"Oh ye fucks!" she exclaimed with annoyance and rolling her eyes. "We were takin 'er stitches out." Satisfied with her explanation, everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
***  
  
Julianne woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Sitting up rubbing her head, she looked up to see of bottle of rum held out in front of her.  
  
"Thank you doctor Sparrow", she managed to laugh taking it from him.  
  
"Best way to get rid of a hangover."  
  
"Agreed", she replied crawling out of bed and rooting through the pile of clothes that lay on the floor from yesterday.  
  
"'Ow much longer d'ye expect til we hit Santa Criox anyway?"  
  
"Oh, should be gettin there round lunch tomorrow, even if we take a slow go at it today."  
  
"Well, no rush then", he said with a crooked grin, stepping over to her and putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ah", she raised a hand. "Not now you over bearing nymph. When the sun is up, we sail."  
  
"And when it's not?"  
  
"Well, that's a different story. But since it's up, and by up I'm referring to the sun and not you, that's besides the point."  
  
"Oh alright", he whined in his best pouty voice. "Hurry up then, I'm hungry."  
  
"Are you?" she asked whipping around and eyeing him curiously.  
  
"Aye, hmm, well what do you think of that, I'm actually hungry. I've done much better this time than the last."  
  
"If you want to exchange a few less days for almost killing me I guess."  
  
"Will you never let me live that down?"  
  
"Hey, I figure I've got at least a good month and a half out of it."  
  
"I swear you'll drive me to drinkin woman", he responded with a laugh.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go." Heading out into the bright sunlight, Julianne took a minute before making her way to the galley to take a look around at the beautiful waters that surrounded them.  
  
"Mornin' Cap'n", several of her crew greeted the pair of them. Turning around, Julianne took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, salty air. When she had almost come full circle in her turn, something caught her eye over the starboard side of the ship. Stopping, she walked to the railing and looked out with squinted eyes. Wanting a better look, she reached deep into a pocket on her long jacket, pulled out her telescope, and looked through it. Lowering it slowly, her mouth hung open in awe.  
  
"What is it Jules? What are you looking at?"  
  
"Jack", she said swinging around to face him, her voice full of excitement. "Do you see that?"  
  
"Yeah I see it, it's a ship. What's the big deal?"  
  
"That is not just any ship out there. That is the Royale Majestic."  
  
Now Jack's mouth also dropped open.  
  
"What's so great about that", a voice added itself to their conversation. Turning to see Will and Elizabeth hand in hand, approaching, Juli answered. "The Royale Majestic is the flagship for the British East India Company. It's one of the largest vessels on the seas, and holds more loot than 'alf the regular merchant ships put together."  
  
"Sounds impressive", Will agreed.  
  
"Oh it is Mr. Turna. That there ship's been the jewel of pirates everywhere. Only problem is she's damned near impossible to take by one. But now that there's two o us." she added looking at Jack with a sly grin and a gleam in her eyes. "What d'ye say Cap'n?"  
  
An equally large grin spread on the other captain's face and his eyes lit up with mischief. Swaggering over to where Julianne stood in his signature walk, he took the telescope and looked at the ship himself. Just as he turned back around to give his answer, Dipst, who was standing directly behind the Turners, cut him off.  
  
"I think the two o you're forgettin somethin", he said nodding at the young couple in front of him. Will, unsure of what he was talking about, turned to look over his shoulder at the first mate and understood.  
  
"He means us", he said quietly to his wife, who did not reply.  
  
For the next few minutes, everyone involved in the conversation stood silent, each trying to figure out some solution to the situation.  
  
"Well", Jack said finally, obviously struggling to speak in a cheery voice, "guess we'll just 'ave to let it go this time."  
  
"Are you mad?", Juli asked with a look of disgust.  
  
"We can't very well go raidin a ship with the two o them on board. Unsafe, that's what it is."  
  
"Jack, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We can't just pass it up. Besides, raidin that ship's gonna be a lot less dangerous than 'alf of what they've already been through."  
  
"Yes, but those instances were unplanned and had to be dealt with. This one we're going after intentionally."  
  
"Who cares? They wanted to come on a pirate trip after all. Might as well see what it's all about."  
  
"Look, it's not like I'm happy about it. I'm just being responsible."  
  
"And when has that ever been one of your virtues?"  
  
Jack gave her a stern look.  
  
"Come on Jaaaack", Julianne now whined. "It's less an 'alf a mile away, just sitting there, unarmed, unprepared..."  
  
A few feet away, Will and Elizabeth stood unnoticed in a conversation that was completely about them. Half listening to the two captains debate, and half discussing the situation themselves, they came to an agreement.  
  
"Jules.", Jack began again in another attempt to dissuade her.  
  
"If you don't mind", Will cut him off, "seeing as how the issue of the situation seems to be about Elizabeth and I, don't you think we might have a say in it."  
  
Both Jack and Julianne exchanged a glance at Will's boldness, but then conceded to what he had to say.  
  
"Go on then", Julianne instructed him.  
  
"Well, while the two of you have been arguing, you could have saved yourself the trouble by just asking us", he continued under the gaze of two skeptical looks. "Anyway, Elizabeth thinks, and I agree, that Juli's right, raids are part of the deal. So as long as we don't have to participate in anything and can just stay below, you can go on ahead. Only, try to not kill anyone if you don't have to", he finished.  
  
After a few more moments of surveying him suspiciously, Julianne turned to Jack for his answer.  
  
"Guess that settles it", he said in an odd tone. Looking out at the Royale Majestic's position he carried on, "I'm faster so I'll take the port, you take the starboard."  
  
"Thank you", Julianne cooed in her sweetest girl voice and gave him a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone.  
  
"They better be loaded", he muttered to himself heading for his own ship.  
  
"ALRIGHT MATES", Julianne yelled now turning to her crew. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO."  
  
All enthused with her command, having grown quite tired of sailing around with no apparent interest to them, the crew of the Renegade immediately set to motion. Will and Elizabeth watched in amazement as they all moved around doing their duties like clockwork. In front of them, Julianne strode to helm purposefully, and took the wheel. Beside them, Dipst ran up the black flag displaying the ship's Jolly Roger; and all around them crewmen (and women) scurried past setting the sails, pulling up the anchors, preparing the cannons, and getting ready for battle. Looking across the way, both Turners observed the same excited bustle on the deck of the Pearl, which was now pulling around the Renegade heading for the Royale Majestic.  
  
"This is it kids", a crewmen who went by the name Socks said passing them. "This is what we live for."  
  
Awed by his excitement and motivation, Will and Elizabeth soon found themselves hard pressed to make the trip into their cabin where they would be unable to watch. Though the captain's quarters came with windows, theirs unfortunately did not. Taking this into consideration, Elizabeth quickly left her husband's side and walked up to the helm.  
  
"You still out 'ere", Julianne asked her, eyes completely focused ahead as she steered the great ship.  
  
"It's all just so exciting."  
  
"O course it is. Wouldn't do it if it wasn't."  
  
"Would you mind terribly if Will and I stayed in your cabin while everything is going on?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know, better view."  
  
"Ah, I see", she responded with raised eyebrows. "Yes, I guess that would be ok. Just don't let yerselves been seen or nothin, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy", Elizabeth confirmed then headed back down and pulled Will into Juli's cabin.  
  
It was a formidable sight there in that little section of the Caribbean; two of the most famed and intimidating pirate ships closing in on the most amazing merchant vessel to ever sail. Only days earlier, the ship's normal captain had taken ill and had since spent all of his time in his cabin. In light of this, his new and inexperienced first mate had been left to run the ship, sort of an opportunity to prove himself. Having recently come over from England, the new man was completely unfamiliar with the pirate ships and activity that ruled the Caribbean, including the Renegade's stockhold on Santa Croix. On this particular day, the first mate had stopped the ship to give the crew a day's rest after a long journey of trade stops among the islands, and was completely caught off guard when he looked out and saw the two pirate ships approaching. Sounding the alarm to make ready for battle, it was already too late when the crew of the Majestic realized what was about to happen. While many hurried to man the cannons, the terrified first mate went to the helm just as the first of enemy shots fell blasting huge holes in the deck.  
  
The whole battle, or slaughter, was over within minutes. The Pearl and the Renegade advanced fast, blasting the hell out of the other ship with their cannons. By the time they had pulled close enough to board, the inexperienced first mate had every intention of surrendering. Jumping from their own ships to the Majestic, Jack and Julianne met at mid deck, and bowed to each other.  
  
"Shall we?" Jack asked merrily.  
  
"Let's go", Julianne answered him, and simultaneously they turned together and strode up to the helm where the first mate stood shaking, as their crews poured onto the deck behind them. Everywhere the crewmen of the Majestic stood with arms raised as some pirates held them at sword point while others began pillaging the ship, all slightly disappointed that there had not been any resistance to their attack so there was no need to kill anyone.  
  
"BUCK UP THERE SAILOR", Jack barked, approaching the frightened young man. "That's no way for a captain to look."  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if this 'ere whelp even is the captain", Julianne added with a charming and condescending grin.  
  
Gaping and wide eyed, the first mate stared at Julianne. "Y.y. you're. but you're a woman", he finally stuttered.  
  
"And you are obviously NOT Captain Wilcox" she replied mockingly, arms crossed.  
  
"N.n.no", he answered shaking his head frantically back and forth. "Captain's been sick for some time", he explained further.  
  
"So you're the first mate then", Jack asked. The man nodded.  
  
"Well lad, I hate to be the bearer of bad news", Jack continued with a grin, "but you're goin ta be in quite a bit of trouble once e's betta."  
  
Again the first mate nodded.  
  
"Unless you just want us to kill him and save ya the trouble", Julianne added with a snicker.  
  
Eyes growing wider, he gulped. "No, no, that's alright."  
  
"'Ave it your way", Jack chimed turning to head back down to the main deck.  
  
Getting ready to follow him, Julianne flashed the man another of her trademark grins. "Not to worry luv, you just stay 'ere and we'll be out o yer hair in no time flat", she mused, then whirled around and made her way down behind Jack.  
  
"So easy I almost feel guilty", she stated aloud.  
  
"Aye, but it'll make for a great story. We'll be a legend after this."  
  
A sly smile spread from ear to ear on Julianne's face at the thought of that.  
  
"Still feel guilty", Jack asked.  
  
"Not at all Captain, not at all."  
  
Twenty minutes later everyone was back on board their respective ship and the Royale Majestic was just a speck in the distance. With Sprat at the wheel, Julianne and Dipst were found on the main deck surrounded by huge chests, barrels, and crates. Emerging from their hiding place in Julianne's cabin, Will and Elizabeth made their way to the center of all of the hubbub to see what was going on.  
  
"Ah ha ha", Julianne exclaimed evilly kicking open a lid to reveal an entire chest full of gold coins and jewels. Picking up and handful and letting it fall back into the chest noisily, Julianne smiled and moved on to the next one. She moved from chest to chest, crate to crate, barrel to barrel, opening each to find gold, jewels, food, supplies, clothing, and of course, alcohol.  
  
"Uck!", she exclaimed happening upon one full of dresses. "Now whatever will I do with these?" she asked aloud holding up a beautiful silver and grey one that caused Elizabeth to catch in her breath. Tossing carelessly to the ground, Julianne continued digging through the large chest, throwing dresses out left and right. Getting to the bottom, she began pulling out pairs of pants and tossed those also until there were no more left.  
  
"All worthless", she commented looking around her. "Although I will take these", she added picking up a pair of white pants and a jacket. "Alright boys, take it below and divvy up the loot", she ordered when she was done inspecting, sending Dipst along to supervise. Turning around to see Elizabeth staring at all the dresses with wide eyes, Julianne snapped her back to reality. "Their just gonna get sold, traded, or given to some o the men's favorite ladies. So if you want any o them, betta take it now", she said. Looking up at her surprised, Elizabeth was unsure of what to say.  
  
"Go on, it's not like you stole it or anything. For all you know, I bought it from a respectable dress maker in Port Royale", she added. "You too Will, if there's anything you like."  
  
"Sure wouldn't mind one of these", he said quietly approaching a chest full of pistols.  
  
"Well like I said, get it now before its not there to be gotten."  
  
Picking one of the guns up carefully, as though it would crack if he was too rough with it, Will turned it over in his hands admiring it. Following his lead, Elizabeth also stepped forward and picked up some of the dresses that had caught her eye earlier.  
  
"Maybe there's something to be said for piracy after all", she joked.  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Will snapped at her.  
  
"I'm only kidding Will. Don't worry", she laughed again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
And now for the bad news. Up until this point I've had this entire thing already written out, and just added updates along the way. However, we have now reached the point where I stopped writing before and have to finish the story. Sooooooo, unfortunately for those that care, updates aren't going to be so frequent. But hopefully I'll get enough inspiration and have enough free time to finish the last little bit and get it posted. 


	17. To The Death

As Julianne had predicted, the two ships were within just a few short miles of Santa Croix by early the following afternoon. With Dipst at the wheel, Juli had gone below to check on just exactly how fair her men had divided their latest plunder the day before. Sauntering happily back up onto the deck satisfied with their work, Julianne roamed around aimlessly and carelessly making small talk with her crew. Things couldn't have been more perfect, beautiful weather (even for the Caribbean), a ship full of booty, the previous day's accomplishments, and general peace among all the sailors. Looking over the back of the ship at the crystal blue waters behind them, Julianne was almost waiting for something to ruin their good fortune. Coincidentally, it didn't take long for the moment to come.  
  
"JULES", a voice cried out from across the water, barely audible over the breeze. Looking in the direction from where it sounded, Julianne saw Jack standing on the port side of the Pearl, waving his arms and yelling. Making her way over to the side of her own ship, she called back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that normal", he asked back pointing out in front of them. Directing her gaze to where he was pointing, Julianne saw a huge column of what appeared to be smoke rising high into the air. Concern flashed across her face.  
  
"I'll take that as a no", Jack answered his own question.  
  
"That looks like smoke to you right", she asked turning back to him, clearly growing more worried.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
Looking back to the front, Julianne lingered there for just a minute the stalked back to the center of the deck.  
  
"ALL HANDS ON, MEN", she yelled to the crew. "Drop the sails and run out the long lines. Let's get a move on", she ordered, sending them all scrambling and taking the wheel of the ship herself. Across the way, Jack followed suit, and within minutes the two ships were barreling for Santa Croix at top speed. Not long after, the little island became visible on the horizon, and as the pirates approached Julianne's fear was confirmed. Even from as far out as they still were, it was obvious that a fire was going on the island. Santa Croix was burning.  
  
"My island", Julianne gasped as she stared in horror at the sight that was growing larger and clearer in front of them. Her grief quickly turned to anger though when her eyes settled on the ship that was anchored just off shore of the main beach.  
  
"I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL THAT WORTHLESS SON-OF-A-BITCH", she screamed angrily pulling out her pistol and checking that it was loaded. "DIPST", she continued to yell for her first mate, "I want you to pull into the lagoon and let me off, then turn her around and go back and blast the living hell out of the Caligula. Savvy?"  
  
"What happened to don't fire until fired upon?"  
  
"THAT JACKASS IS BURNING MY FUCKIN ISLAND! I THINK THAT QUALIFIES DIPSHIT, DON'T YOU?!"  
  
Dipst nodded.  
  
"GOOD, THEN SHUT YER TRAP AND DO IT!"  
  
Storming off the quarter deck, Julianne stopped in her cabin to grab anything else she needed then stomped back out. "YOU", she said to 12 of the crew who were manning the sails and the rigging. "YER WITH ME."  
  
"What about us", Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
Julianne turned sharply and gave her a look which Elizabeth assumed was going to be an immediate order to stay put.  
  
"It's not gonna be any safer 'ere than there, so it's up to you."  
  
"We're coming", Will answered almost before she could finish.  
  
"Fine, just don't go and get yerselves killed", she retorted then turned to help untie the row boats.  
  
"What's yer plan?" Jack yelled from the Pearl.  
  
"Dock in the lagoon. "'Ave Gibbs and some o the guys go back out with Dipst and bring Ana and the rest with us, cept for a guard o course."  
  
"Aye", he agreed, and turned his attention back to his crew to give the orders.  
  
The Renegade had just barely come to a stop and the oars pulled in when the rowboats hit the water with a splash and the ropes fell. Julianne was the first one down and as soon as Will and Elizabeth settled in behind her, she grabbed the oars and paddled for shore. Jumping out and into the water, Julianne pulled the little boat onto the sandy beach and set off angrily in the direction of the smoke, pistol in one hand, sword in the other.  
  
"You gotta plan 'ere or something", Jack asked running to catch up with her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna take this 'ere gun, and I'm gonna fire it right into his overgrown 'ead."  
  
"A well thought out plan to be sure, but it might need a bit more, don't you think?"  
  
"JACK!" Julianne exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks exasperated and flinging her sword carelessly almost slicing him in a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
"Whoa", he jumped back, "watch the goods luv."  
  
Julianne huffed at him irritatedly, but lowered both of her weapons more calmly.  
  
"Look, I know yer angry but I really think you need to take a minute to get yerself together. I've never known you to go into any situation without a well planned strategy, fact it's usually why you're so damned successful", he added as an afterthought to himself. "All I'm sayin is don't go doin anything stupid, savvy?"  
  
From the look on her face, Jack readied himself for another angry outburst, but surprisingly Juli seemed to heed his advice.  
  
"Fine. I won't do anything until I see what the situation is", she retorted, then turned back and continued towards her destination.  
  
It was about a mile from the lagoon to the small settlement where the natives lived on the island. They were called the Yorubas, a tribe of fun loving people who were very skilled fighters. In his early days as captain of the Renegade, Mendoza had formed a strong and beneficial relationship with them. They allowed the Renegade to keep all of its loot hidden on their island, and agreed to protect it from strangers, and in exchange, the Renegade paid them handsomely with whatever their hearts desired. After taking over, Julianne continued to maintain the relationship. She absolutely loved these simple and charming people, and took care of them better than ever before. She knew most of them by name or sight, and lavished attention and gifts upon them all, especially the children. Now, seeing the terror that was being intentionally inflicted upon her tribe because of her, Julianne was both heartbroken and infuriated.  
  
Running at top speed, it was only minutes until the pirate band reached the ridge that closed in the east and north sides of the settlement. Peering over, the site they beheld was abominable, even by pirate standards. Everywhere there was chaos. The crew of the Caligula could be seen running throughout the little village, torches in hand. Huts burned, children ran around screaming for the parents, women were being raped, and men killed. For their part, the Yorubas did the best they could to fend off their attackers. But even their honed fighting skills were no match for the pirate guns that reigned bullets down on them. From where she stood, Julianne surveyed the scene, trying to block out her emotional attachment to what was happening in order to come up with some type of game plan. The location of the village and surrounding environment made it a perfect target for an ambush. Protected by the ridge on two sides, and a huge mountainous cliff on the third, there was only one way in. This typically made it easy to defend, but also difficult to flee in a situation like the current one. Aware of all these things, Julianne split her group into three, one large and two smaller, keeping Will and Elizabeth with her.  
  
"You two groups", she ordered the two smaller of the three. "I want you to each take a side of the ridge. The rest o us are goin down to the mouth. When you see us charge, I want you to come down in and block off the way for any of Cordei's crew to escape over the ridge. We're gonna close in on em all three of us. Understand?"  
  
"Aye", they shouted.  
  
"I want everyone one o em dead, cept for Cordei. He's mine", she finished with a sinister look. "Now move out."  
  
Without hesitation, everyone obeyed. Leading the way down to their point of entrance, Julianne turned to Jack, a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't care if we 'ave to pump him full of holes, he's not gettin off this island alive."  
  
Jack nodded. He knew she was right, but a small part of him hated situations like this. Sometimes Julianne was down right scary, and it made him wonder how she could be so ruthless at times and so loving at others. The fact made him very appreciative of their relationship or else he'd have been as good as dead by now for some of the things he'd pulled in the past.  
  
At the bottom of the hill their group reconvened and Juli directed everyone as to which way she wanted them to go. Swords and pistols ready, Julianne squeezed Jack's hand tightly for only just a second, then they all charged forward.  
  
Luckily for Jack, Julianne, and their comrades, they found themselves at a huge advantage in their current battle. Not only was the crew of the Caligula caught completely off guard by their attack, but most of the men were already becoming exhausted after the fight the Yorubas had given them thus far. As they became aware of the members of the Pearl and Renegade closing in around them, many of them already knew they were doomed.  
  
Upon seeing the pirates that they knew and trusted, the Yorubas again fought back with renewed vigor. Everywhere in the hollow could be heard the clashing of metal and the firing of guns. Ignoring most of the action around her, except for to cut down anyone who got in her way, Julianne stalked throughout the settlement searching for Cordei with Jack at her side. Despite his injury, she knew he would not have stayed on the ship due to his overwhelming lust for death and bloodshed. Looking around, she peered into huts that were still standing but found nothing. Battle going on around her, she was beginning to get annoyed and frantic at the whole situation until it dawned on her.  
  
"Come on", she yelled across to Jack, and began running toward the rocky cliff. Slowing her pace to a quiet walk, she crept silently towards a large opening in the side of the cliff, Jack following behind. Sure enough, peering into the mouth of the cave there stood Cordei, standing on top of a large pile of treasure. Lying at his feet was Mahala, the tribe's chief, who was held at sword point by another pirate whom Julianne recognized as the first mate.  
  
"'Ave you ever seen so much loot", he said to the captain.  
  
"Aye, tis a lot. And it's all ours", Cordei answered turning to them with an evil grin. "Wish I could be 'ere to see the look on that bitch's face when she finds out all her swags gone and her precious natives have all been destroyed."  
  
"Wish granted", came a menacing voice from the cave entrance and Julianne and Jack stepped into view, cocking their outstretched pistols both aimed at him.  
  
"You know, if you 'ad just died the first time you'd 'ave saved us a lot of trouble", Jack said cockily. "As it turns out, now we've got this whole mess to clean up and yer still gonna end up dead. So you 'aven't achieved much 'ave you?"  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Cordei just stared at the pair of them in horror. Finally, attempting to sound threatening, he stuttered some pathetic attempt at a threat.  
  
"You even think about pulling that trigger and yer little buddy 'ere gets it", he said nodding in the direction of Mahala.  
  
"Not a problem really", Julianne answered matter-of-factly, then moved her aim quickly and shot the first mate without a second thought. "And now for you", said turning her attention back to Cordei. "You know, you've got some nerve coming 'ere and fuckin with me stuff. After all, I saved yer life."  
  
"The hell you did."  
  
"Ah, but I did. Back at the Faithful Bride when you came in trying to threaten the two o us. Jack was ready to let you 'ave it and I stopped him", she answered with a grin. "Sorry about that luv, you were right", she added to Jack. "Anyway, that's all besides the point. What puzzles me is why you continue to come after us when you always end up being the one that gets screwed. Why is that Augustus?"  
  
"It's Captain Cordei", he seethed back.  
  
"Well, not for long anyway", she answered smartly.  
  
"Oh come off it Juli, you can't kill me. Not right with the code to go round killin captains?'  
  
"It's Captain Amaris", she repeated in the same voice he had used to her. "And you're right, it isn't right with the code. Unfortunately though, the code isn't actually a set of rules now is it? What do ye think Jack?"  
  
"More like guidelines", he answered.  
  
"Yes, guidelines, that's what I think too. Besides, I can't imagine that breakin the code is what yer worried about considerin how many violations you've got. Wouldn't you agree Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye, you despicable rat", he spat at the other man. "Give us all a bad name, you do."  
  
"But", Juli continued. "As we are not so uncivil as you, we won't totally violate the code. We'll put it to vote, how bout that? All in favor of shooting Captain Cordei and ridding the world of his pollution here and now, say aye."  
  
"Aye", she and Jack answered in unison.  
  
"All against?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Bloody hell Augustus, at least vote for yerself", Jack said mockingly.  
  
"Nay", Cordei muttered dejectedly.  
  
"Well that's two to one, the ayes have it."  
  
Cordei opened his mouth to further protest, but his grievances were drowned out by the sound of two pistols firing. At the sound of the shots, a gasp came from just outside the cave. Julianne turned around to see Will and Elizabeth staring in in shock, Elizabeth covering her mouth in disbelief. Her gaze lingering on the pair for just a second, then Juli quickly turned back around and marched over to where Cordei lay, giving him a good kick.  
  
"Well, don't expect we'll ever be hearin from him ever again", she said satisfied.  
  
Turning her attention next to Mahala, she motioned for Jack to come help her, and together they lifted the fragile old man and carried him out of the cave.  
  
"Are you just going to leave them there", Will asked as they passed.  
  
"No, I'll have someone come drag em out lata", Julianne answered then headed for the village.  
  
***  
  
"It doesn't have to stay 'ere", Julianne said seriously looking at Mahala.  
  
It was three days since they had arrived at Santa Croix and battled the Caligula. In that time, the survivors of the crew had been killed and all of the deceased had been thrown upon the ship which was subsequently blown up out in the water. The Renegade had been pulled into dock for repairs, and the crews of both ships had spent their time helping to rebuild the small village. During all of this, not a word was spoken about the events that had taken place, until now.  
  
Sitting in the chief's hut, which had been the first rebuilt, Jack, Julianne, Mahala, and his wife sat talking. Julianne was telling the chief that she was perfectly happy to move her loot for their safety, but he would have none of it.  
  
"It stays. Was not your fault they came", he answered firmly.  
  
Julianne sighed and looked down. She knew that if she really wanted to take it, there wasn't anything he could do about it, but his firmness and confidence in their association left her hard pressed to refuse.  
  
"Fine. But I want you to be prepared should anything like this ever happen again. Not that I expect it will, but neither the less. Things are changing in the world Mahala. Battles are not fought or won with spears and swords anymore. If you are to be safe you need guns." She looked up to gauge his reaction. This wasn't the first time she had tried to convince him that he and his people learn to use guns.  
  
Mahala took a minute to consider before answering. Juli took this as a good sign because he typically snapped his refusal immediately upon suggestion.  
  
"Fine. We take guns. You leave loot here. We be safe."  
  
Pleased with his answer, Julianne and Jack left the hut to make the necessary arrangements and help out with the building.  
  
***  
  
The two ships stayed at Santa Croix for a week, until most of the village was rebuilt even better than before. Throughout their stay Juli had some of her men back in the caves rearranging their loot, adding what they had taken from the Royale Majestic, and making room for the Pearl's. Jack's men then emptied the Pearl and filled the cave to the point that no one who entered had ever seen so much treasure amassed in one place.  
  
On the morning of the last day, Julianne woke Will and Elizabeth early, and together she and Jack led them into the back depths of the cave where several natural tunnels branched off into smaller caverns.  
  
Weaving her way carefully back, torch in hand, Juli led them to one of the caverns. In it stood several elaborately decorated chests all sealed closed. Bending down to the smallest one, she unlatched the lid and flipped it open carefully. Pulling on a small niche in the lid lining, a flap came down revealing a tiny hidden chamber. Reaching inside, she pulled out a blank envelope, stamped shut with a large BP enclosed in a sphere.  
  
"It's all yours", she said handing the envelope to Will.  
  
Taking it from her, Will stared down at it. "BP", he whispered, "Black Pearl", he finished quietly. Pocketing the envelope, he stepped forward timidly and opened the remaining four chests. Each was filled to the brim with gold and jewels, and both his and Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Told ye ye were completely obsessed with treasure", Jack laughed in the background.  
  
"This is all mine", Will said turning back around to face Julianne.  
  
"Aye, all yours."  
  
Later that evening as the two ships sailed away from Santa Croix finally heading back to Port Royale, Will sat alone in his and his wife's cabin a piece of paper in hand.  
  
My Dear William-  
  
If you are reading this letter then it is unfortunately true that I am  
no longer with you son. It is also true that by now you are aware  
that I was no merchant sailor, but a pirate. I am sorry if this has  
been hard news for you to bear, and for my absence in your life.  
It was not an easy decision, and I have regretted it every day of  
my life. I have meant to rectify this, but now that will never happen.  
  
Though there is much I wish to tell you, it can not all be said in one  
letter, and there are pressing matters at hand. I have entrusted this  
to my dear friend Captain Amaris in light of recent developments  
that may pose a danger to both myself and others that I care for.  
All is not well on the Black Pearl. There is talk of mutiny against  
our captain, a young man whom I have grown to love as almost  
a second son, named Jack. Should such a thing occur, I will have  
no choice but to either go along with it or most certainly meet my  
death. A death which I am not ready to meet for your sake.  
Therefore, I am ridding myself of all that I own, just in case the worst  
should occur, and Captain Amaris had promised to see to it that you  
  
someday gain your inheritance.  
  
I do not know what the future may hold. Should these events take  
place, they almost indefinitely spell doom for the Pearl and its crew.  
I will do my best to prevent this from happening, but I am only one  
man against many. I am sorry for any danger that may come upon  
you as a result of my actions, I had no intention of putting you in  
harm's way.  
  
Finally, live a good and honest life son. Pirate is in your blood, but  
that does not mean that you can't be a good man as well. If you ever  
need anything, Julianne and Jack will take care of you, they were like  
my family, now they are yours.  
  
I love you.  
  
-Your Father, William Turner I  
  
The bottom of the letter became spotted and smeared with tears as Will finished reading.  
  
"Ye alright luv?" a voice sounded as the door to the cabin opened. Julianne stepped inside.  
  
"Ahem, yes I'm fine", Will answered trying to cover up that he'd been crying.  
  
"No shame in cryin Will, over somethin like that."  
  
"This is all I have left of him, now that the medallion is gone", he choked.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him, the older woman put an arm around him.  
  
"Did you read this", he finally asked looking up.  
  
"What the letter? No, never opened the thing, haven't seen it since the day I put it in the chest actually."  
  
"He considered you family, you and Jack."  
  
Julianne smiled. "He was a good man Will. A good respectable man.  
  
"I used to not think it was possible. To be a good man AND a pirate."  
  
"It all comes down to separating business from personal matters", Julianne continued. "Sure, he pillaged and plundered and ye know, killed on occasion. But he was also kind, and generous. He had values, and beliefs. He was loyal to his friends, and he loved you."  
  
Will nodded, head down.  
  
"Don't dwell on it too much. He wanted you to be happy."  
  
"Thanks", Will replied looking up at her. 


	18. Take What You Can

After a long journey full of danger and adventure, the last days of their trip passed smoothly for the Black Pearl and the Renegade. The crews were happy, Will and Elizabeth were happy, and most importantly Jack and Julianne were happy. Half way to Port Royale, Jack had allowed Ana to take the Pearl to Tortuga along with any of either crew who wished to join her to save them a pointless trip. In the end, it was only the four who had originally started the journey that sailed on and a few of the younger crewmen who had not had the pleasure of visiting Port Royale before.  
  
It was about noon when the charming little town became visible out on the horizon. Julianne was at the helm of the ship and Jack bustled around below helping the Turner's get all of their things together.  
  
"RUN UP THE WHITES MATES!" Julianne called down to everyone standing down on the main deck. Immediately the ship's white flag of truce was hoisted and it flapped lazily in the light breeze. Half an hour later the Renegade glided smoothly into the town's main harbor and docked.  
  
"Hmm no Norrington this time", Jack said thoughtfully. "How'd you manage that?" he asked Julianne.  
  
All he got for an answer was a smug grin.  
  
After tying up the ship, the captain's turned their crews loose to explore the town.  
  
"Now watch yerselves", Jack warned. "Port Royale ain't friendly to pirates, and it's only by chance of good fortune that we're welcome 'ere at all. We're 'eaded back to Tortuga first thing in the mornin'. Anyone not on the ship then is stayin 'ere."  
  
"Anyone who falls behind is left behind", Will chuckled amusedly under his breath.  
  
"What", Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing luv."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry. I mean nothing dear."  
  
"Actually, it sounded kind of nice", she laughed back.  
  
Jumping off the deck, Julianne paid the harbor master then grabbed a nearby dock boy.  
  
"You there boy", she called to him. "Go on and find me a cart."  
  
The boy nodded, looking a little afraid, but returned minutes later pulling a rickety cart behind him.  
  
"Thank ye luv", Julianne said taking hold of it from him and giving him a small cloth bag full of coins. "I'll give ye another if you run into town in a bit and pick up for me." The boy's eye grew wide as he shook the little bag.  
  
"Alright!" he yelled excitedly before going to help someone else.  
  
Loading up the carts with the Turners' loot, it wasn't long before the foursome was making their way through town towards the blacksmith's shop. Dropping what he was carrying, Will dug around in his pockets a bit before pulling out the key. Unlocking the house, they all stepped inside bringing the chests in along with. After getting everything settled inside Julianne stepped back out onto the front porch just in time to see the little boy from the harbor running down the street with all his might. Tossing him another bag Julianne smiled at his excitement as he grabbed the cart and took off again.  
  
"Thanks!" he yelled back over his shoulder from half way down the street.  
  
"Don't spend it all in one place", she called after him laughing.  
  
Heading back inside the hallway was empty, but Julianne followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Jack sprawled in his usual style in a kitchen chair, Will checking on his shop, and Elizabeth brewing a pot of tea that smelled vaguely familiar.  
  
"Is that rum I smell", Julianne asked curiously with cocked eyebrows.  
  
"It seems Will and I may have taken on a few you and Jack's lesser qualities over the course of our little adventure", Elizabeth answered with a smile.  
  
Julianne's mouth dropped open to the point where her jaw might have hit the floor had it not been attached. "Well, maybe there's something to be said for piracy after all", she quoted Elizabeth's earlier comment.  
  
"Bloody hell", a voice cried out as Will stepped through the door from the shop.  
  
"You best be thinkin' about losing some o them qualities before too long", Jack advised at his language.  
  
Will gave him a skeptical look but smiled. "Look at all these orders Lizzie, I'll be right busy for the next 3 weeks straight through. If I had known I'd be getting all this business before, we'd have been taken vacations all the time", he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Cept for that now ye don't need the business", Jack reminded him.  
  
"Yes but it's still nice to know", Will replied.  
  
Sitting down at the table, teapot in hand, Elizabeth poured four drinks and passed them out. "So, you two staying here tonight?"  
  
Julianne and Jack both nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll get your room ready in a bit."  
  
"Room?" Julianne asked.  
  
"Well you shared one the whole trip, no sense in messing two tonight when your just going to end up in the same one anyway", she snickered in response.  
  
"Point taken", Jack remarked happily and took a drink. "Mmm, very good", he commented approvingly. "Almost as good as yers", he added looking at Julianne's. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I said almost", he repeated, and received a smile.  
  
They sat there together, recounting the high points of their journey until Julianne drained the last of her drink and stood up.  
  
"Well, I've got to go take care of one last thing in town before we leave tomorrow. Might not be in Port Royale for awhile ye know."  
  
"Where d'ye have to go?" Jack asked a little surprised.  
  
"Come along and ye'll find out", she answered.  
  
"Alright, we'll be back I guess", Jack said.  
  
"See you later", Will called as they walked out the front door.  
  
"You want to tell me where we're goin?" Jack asked.  
  
"I just want to pick somethin up is all", was her short reply, implying that he wasn't going to get any further information on the matter. Waltzing merrily through the town hand in hand, Julianne brought them to a stop in front of the jewelers. Jack shot her a questioning look. Stepping inside, the pair were greeted by the owner.  
  
"Ah, Captain Amaris, lovely to see you again", he said warmly.  
  
"Ello Quentin, you 'ave me order ready?"  
  
"Aye, for awhile now. I was expecting you a lot sooner."  
  
"Yes, we 'ad a few hang ups", she replied allusively.  
  
"Well, here you are", the jeweler said handing her two boxes.  
  
Opening the first one, she examined its contents, then snapped it shut and did the same with the second. She was glad Jack was otherwise preoccupied with browsing and didn't see what she had.  
  
"Perfect", Julianne stated with a smile. "How much do I owe you. Oh nevermind, 'ere", she continued plopping a large bag of gold onto the counter. "I'm feeling generous today, just take it all", she finished.  
  
"Why thank you Captain. Your business is always appreciated."  
  
With a nod and a smile, Julianne left the store with Jack behind her.  
  
"So, feelin generous are we?" Jack began with a grin. "I hope that applies in other areas as well."  
  
"It just might", she answered with an equally mischevious grin. "Guess you'll 'ave to wait an see."  
  
"What 'ave you got in there anyway."  
  
"There for Will and Elizabeth. From us. You'll like it", she answered pulling out one of the boxes and opening it for him.  
  
"Ooh, very clever luv. You never cease to amaze with your brilliant idea. They'll love them."  
  
After wandering around admiring the town and stopping in a few of their favorite places, the two captains made their way back to the house. Inside, Will and Elizabeth were both sitting in the living room talking to one another.  
  
"Well kiddies, unlike yerselves our journey is not quite yet over so the two o use are headin to bed. See you in the morning", Jack announced.  
  
"Night", both Turners chimed in response.  
  
"You're in the room Jack had before", Elizabeth added as they made their way up the stairs. Heading down the hall to the room, Jack opened the door and stepped aside like a true gentleman, allowing Julianne to enter first then following her in. Shutting the door behind him, he turned around to find Julianne standing directly in front of him, smiling slyly. Leaning against him, she removed his hat with her left hand while she locked the door with her right.  
  
"So we are feelin generous eh?" he said very happily pushing her hat back as well and letting it fall to the floor and pulling her close and kissing her lightly.  
  
"Well, its not every day we find ourselves in quite so lovely a bedroom as this, best take advantage of it while we can" she answered between kisses.  
  
"You weren't sayin that last time we were 'ere."  
  
"Last time was a little different. Didn't want to scare the youngens, give em a bad impression ye know."  
  
"As opposed to the one they've got now", he said sliding her jacket off and letting it fall to the floor as well.  
  
"You want to argue", she asked pulling back slightly, threatening him just enough to shut him up.  
  
"Of course not", he replied pulling her back to him and then scooping her up in his arms, walking to the bed, and falling down on top of her on it.  
  
"You know luv", Jack managed to get between kisses and breathes, "I think we've got this down to an art form."  
  
"Mmm", Julianne agreed throwing off his jacket and rolling them both over so that she was on top of him.  
  
***  
  
"Busy night?" Will asked cocking an eyebrow as two very disheveled captains stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
Attempting to surpress a snicker, Elizabeth surveyed the two of them in amusement. Juli's hair was an absolute mess underneath her blue bandana, her jacket not on, and her normally pristine captain appearance was nowhere near its usual standards. Jack was even worse off, his shirt on all wrong under his jacket, bare foot, and generally just looking a mess.  
  
"What happened to whoever wasn't on the ship first thing in the morning was left behind?" she inquired once she had gotten her giggling under control.  
  
"Well mate, lucky for us, that rule doesn't apply to captains."  
  
"Yeah", Julianne cut in with agreement, "we make the rules, and we can break em too."  
  
"Ah I see", Will replied, amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Eat up you two", Elizabeth ordered setting a plate of breakfast in front of them. They all shared an enjoyable breakfast together, and afterward Jack and Julianne ran back upstairs to gather their things and straighten themselves out.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it", Will said trying to hide the obvious sadness in his voice as the four of them stood at the front door of the house.  
  
"Now don't go gettin all tear-eyed on me mate", Jack said clapping him on the shoulder. "You just spent the last few weeks workin off that whole eunuch image and here we are back to where we started." Jack's comment produced the effect he was looking for, a laugh. "Besides, you'll see us again before too long", he added more seriously.  
  
"Oh", Julianne exclaimed suddenly remembering something. "I've just remembered, there's something Jack and I want to give the two of you."  
  
"Oh Juli, you really didn't have to.?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Hush up now", she older woman silenced her, pulling something out of her pocket. Producing the two wooden boxes she had picked up the previous day and handed one to each other the Turners. They both opened at the same time, Elizabeth gasping and Will gaping.  
  
"They're beautiful", Elizabeth said catching in her breath. Carefully, she lifted the gold chain out of the box and held it in front of her. Hanging from the chain was a delicate and intricately designed P that matched those that Jack and Julianne bore on their forearms, and exact replica of a pirate brand.  
  
"They really are amazing", Will said aloud.  
  
"Consider it a replacement for that medallion ye 'ad to give up", Julianne said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you", the young man replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you both so much", Elizabeth added, grabbing both pirates in a hug.  
  
A little surprised at first, both returned her hug, followed by Will.  
  
"I hate to see you go", Elizabeth said quietly to Julianne giving her another hug. She was sorely disappointed to lose this woman who had become such a good friend to her. Beside them, Julianne took no notice of the box that Will inconspicuously handed to Jack.  
  
"If ever you need us, we'll be around", Julianne reassured her with a squeeze of the hand.  
  
"Well my luv", Jack said turning to Julianne dramatically, his hand outstretched. "I do believe it's time for us to be makin' our way 'ome."  
  
With an eye-roll and a smile at Elizabeth, Julianne turned around to Jack. "I do believe yer right Captain", she agreed.  
  
"Goodbye mates", Jack said to the Turners, "now be good and keep yerselves out o trouble, at least til we see you again", he finished with a crooked grin.  
  
"Goodbye luvs", Julianne added more seriously then he. "See you again soon."  
  
"My lady", Jack said addressing Julianne as before, holding out his hand for her to take. She obliged, and putting her hand in his, the two pirates made their way down the street for the docks. Back on their front step, Will and Elizabeth watched them go, both feeling a mixture of wonder, awe, sadness, happiness, and friendship.  
  
***  
  
The Renegade set sail much later than the previous day had called for, but no one minded. Standard procedure meant that half of the crew wouldn't return until much later then directed regardless of their orders, and it was rare anyone was left behind in those cases. Standing at the helm guiding the great ship through the calm Caribbean waters, Julianne gazed out over her the length of her ship and the surrounding waters and inhaled contently. This was how it was supposed to be.  
  
Absorbed in her own thoughts, she was mildly aware of Jack ascending up the stairs and coming to stand behind her. Without saying a word, he pulled out the box Will had given him earlier, opened it, and removed its contents. Unclasping the hook, he lifted the gold chain over her head, hung it around her necked and re-closed it, sliding his hands down to rest on her waist. Looking down, Juli stared in disbelief. There hanging on the chain and encased in gold netting, was one of the rarest jewels in existence; a black pearl.  
  
Turning around to face him, Julianne looked into his eyes and tried to speak. "Jack. Where did you...I mean, how did.it's beautiful Jack", she managed to finish.  
  
He kissed her gently on the top of her forehead. "You're mine you know. All mine, and only mine", he said with a small smile.  
  
"Well, you gotta take what you can eh?" she replied with a shrug and a grin, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back around and grabbing the wheel again.  
  
"Aye, take what you can", he said in agreement, still holding her around the waist, and gazing out over the waters. 


	19. Tying Up Some Loose Ends

Well all, that's the end of it. And I'm going to have to say, it's quite a weird feeling. I mean I'm really excited to have finished it, and I'm pretty damn proud of the fact, but at the same time it's pretty sad too. I've really grown pretty attached to these characters, and to be honest, I really don't want to let them go, AT ALL. It was suggested by one of my wonderful reviewers that maybe I do a sequel to this. Now I don't know what I think of all that, because who knows how long it will take me to come up with any good ideas for that. But I was thinking maybe a prequel. I know they're usually kind of cheesy, but I've definitely got a lot of ideas on what might have happened to my little group before this particular adventure. What do you think? Please, let me know, I really want to hear what you think.  
  
But either way, this is the end. And I just want to take a minute to say THANKS to you guys who read this story. As my first fic it was amazing to have great feedback and encouragement. Hope you enjoyed it, and please, don't hesitate to suggest it to your friends if they want something to read (wink wink). Thanks again.  
  
-Angie  
  
P.S. For anyone who cares, I did start a prequel. It's a companion to this story called "The Way We Were". Check it out! And of course, there will be a sequel coming too! 


End file.
